La chica de cabello Violeta
by Ayu-Chan12
Summary: Un familiar de Inojin a llegado a vivir junto a él y a la escuela, ¿Cómo se llevara con sus nuevos amigos?
1. Capítulo 1

Era otro día aburrido, Así lo describía Uzumaki Boruto. Pues digamos que los días de un estudiante no son losmásemocionantes de mundo. Ya que lo único que tienes que hacer es estudiar, hacer maquetas, trabajos, presentaciones (Aunque siempre estaba el detallito de que alguien dejo la cartulina o el Pendrive descansando en la casa), etc.

Lo que a él le gustaría es que todo fuera como en los Videojuegos o Animes. Ser un héroe y derrotar a los villanos, ser el mejor mago de todos o un ninja reconocido por todos. Tan solo pensar esas cosas le hacían desearlo más y más.

Se fijó unos momentos en su profesor y luego en el reloj que estaba sobre el pizarrón, faltaban 15 minutos.

Faltaba mucho aún.

Suspiro, para luego mirar a sus compañeros, lo que vio ya no era una sorpresa... Shikadai completamente dormido, ChoChou comiendo detrás del libro de texto, Mitsuki siendo el mismo, Lee intentando esconderse detrás del libro mientras leía en voz alta, Iwabee parecía un hervidor ya que su cabeza salía humo, Sarada prestando atención a la clase al igual que Denki, Namida y Wasabi, Por último estaba Inojin que estaba mirando por la ventana totalmente distraído.

Este último había estado actuando raro desde la mañana, cuando le pregunto que le pasaba este le respondió con un "No. No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo". Cosa que hizo que su curiosidad aumentara aún más.

Había estado haciendo unos planes para hacer que el chico soltara lo que se guardaba, pero Sarada se había dado cuenta de esto y le golpeo sin piedad diciéndole"¡No puedes obligarlo a hablar si no quiere! ¡Si él quiere decirlo que lo diga, pero no loobligaras!, ¿Entendido?, ¡O teharevolar hasta que llegues hasta el otro lado del mundo!"y cuando Sarada se enojaba, prefería ser obediente.

Shikadai le había dicho que tarde o temprano terminaría diciendo lo que ronda en su cabeza. ChoChou le dijo lo mismo o que podía estar pensando en una chica linda e incluso dijo algo que lo dejo algo inquieto"¡Los chicos no se resisten a mi Belleza! ¡Y al parecer también cayó ante mi hermosura el Idiota deInojin!, ¿Quién lo diría?, ¡Sabía que era una hermosa mujer pero no es para tanto!",después de eso la castaña se había ido con sus ilusiones que ella misma se hace, pero algo que le hizo gracia es que le dijo a Inojin con unas lágrimas falsas,"No eres mi tipo, por eso debo decirle que no a tus sinceros sentimientos"Incluso callo a Inojin cuando noto que iba a hablar, de un modo que solo se ve en los Animes Shojo, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del rubio"No insistas, no podre aceptarlos"y se fue corriendo. Inojin había quedado con una cara de,¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

Los demás chicos al a ver visto toda esa escena se habían reído como locos a terminar aquella rara escena que se montó ChoChou. Inojin dedujo que esa chica aparte de gorda y loca, estaba totalmente necesitada de una pareja y con Urgencia.

El Uzumaki intento no reír al recordar esa escena, pero es que aún no la superaba, a pesar de que había sido en el receso anterior y de eso ya había pasado mucho rato atrás.

Definitivamente no superaría esa escena por unos cuantos días más.

En un intento de relajarse miro al reloj del salón y para su sorpresa quedaba 1 minuto para el siguiente receso. Pensar en momentos buenos o divertidos hacia volar el tiempo.

Sonó la campana indicando el último receso que tenían, para después una de las clases que lo hacían sentirse como todo un protagonista de un anime Shonen, La clase de defensa personal.

No importaba lo que dijeran los demás, para él era la mejor clase que había en la escuela.

\- Oye, Boruto, ¿Cuánto rato te quedaras fantaseando de nuevo con la clase de defensa personal? - Le pregunto Shikadai, quien soltaba pequeños bostezos por haberse dormido en clases.

\- ¿Eh? - Boruto miro a su amigo y se disculpó, Siempre terminaba así cuando se trataba de la esa clase.

Esperaron a que los demás se reunieran con ellos, para charlar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera en el momento, aunque tenían que admitir que el silencio del Yamanaka los inquietaba un poco, ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Poco después al grupito conformado solo por hombres, se integraron las cuatro chicas que faltaban completando a todo el grupo.

Obviamente ChoChou volvió a armarse una escena, diciendo que Inojin ahora estaba triste porque ella lo había rechazado, cosa que hizo que el rubio le dijera que eso nunca pasaría, Chochou le respondió que no sabía aceptar un rechazo.

\- ¡Entiende de una vez que no me pasa nada de lo que estás pensando! - Le dijo irritado. - Solo estoy pensando en algo que me dijeron mis padres esta mañana...

\- ¿A qué te refieres Inojin? ¿Quieres contárnoslo? Te escucharemos todo lo que tengas que decir - Dijo Sarada, tapando la botella que tenía en sus manos.

\- Bueno... Esta mañana mis padres...- Intento decir Inojin, pero el sonido de la campana lo interrumpió indicando de que ya se había terminado el receso.

Boruto casi le da un ataque por la interrupción, si no se iban ahora no llegarían a tiempo a la clase. Y Anko-Sensei puede parecer una mujer muy amable pero si llegas tarde estás viendo al mismo demonio frente a ti.

\- ¡Muévanse! - Grito ChoChou, haciendo que todo el grupito se moviera a toda prisa hasta los vestidores y dirigirse después al gimnasio en donde era la clase.

Después de cumplir un record de 1 minuto de corrida hasta los vestidores, se sumaron a sus compañeros sin que los notara la profesora, Obteniendo un resultado de un 95% de éxito.

Los primeros en entrar no habían sido vistos por la profesora, pero las dos últimas no contaron con la misma suerte que el resto de sus amigos.

\- ¡Suzumeno Namida! ¡Akimichi ChoChou! - Llamo Anko, la encargada de la clase de defensa personal.

Ambas chicas se asustaron al escuchar sus nombres, habían sido atrapadas.

\- ¡Serán las ayudantes de hoy! -. Declaro la Maestra.

El salón entero las miro con lastima y rezaban para que no pasara nada, ya que los que son ayudantes son prácticamente los muñecos de la profesora y mostrar los nuevos ataques que ella les enseñarían. Normalmente cuando alguien no llegaba tarde se ofrecían Mitsuki, Boruto o Iwabee, pero la historia cambiaba cuando pasaban estas cosas.

Con los voluntarios era más amable, pero con los que llegaban tarde la profesora iba un poco más enserio.

Las chicas lentamente se acercaron a la maestra, no tenían escapatoria.

* * *

La muestra de la clase había pasado y Namida junto a ChoChou ya no daban más, Anko era muy dura con los atrasados.

Sarada las miraba con lastima, la profesora les había dado una dura lección de no llegar tarde a sus clases.

\- Anko-sensei no se contuvo con nada al parecer - Dijo Wasabi, quien consolaba a la pobre Namida.

\- Tienes razón. - Le respondió Sarada, para luego mirar en donde se realizaban los combates encontrando a Mitsuki y a Boruto entre todos, esos dos son los más motivados en esta clase, junto a Iwabee.

Ella también se tenía que hacer fuerte.

\- Wasabi, ¿Nos unimos a la clase? - Le pregunto con una sonrisa decidida.

\- ¡Si! -Acepto Izuno.

Ellas eran las únicas mujeres que se animaban con esa clase, pero de vez en cuando no querían ni entrar al gimnasio, Porque a veces están realmente agotadas o realmente no estaban de ánimo para nada.

La clase pasaba rápido si te unías a los demás, por lo que para las dos chicas fue un infierno mientras se recargaban en un rincón del gimnasio e intentaban recuperar el pulmón que escupieron en algún lado.

ChoChou se recuperó después de comerse la mochila extra de comida que llevaba con ella. Namida era llevada por Wasabi en su espalda, la pobre no daba más.

Después de lograr salir de los vestidores y reunirse todos en la salida de la escuela.

\- ¡Lo bueno es que por fin nos vamos a casa! - Dijo ChoChou estirando ambos brazos al cielo.

\- Por cierto Inojin. - Hablo Wasabi, llamando la atención del rubio.

\- ¿Hum? -

\- ¿Podrías terminar de hablarnos sobre de lo que te dijeron tus padres? - Le pregunto intentando esconder su curiosidad.

\- Ah, Eso. Pues mis padres me dijeron que hoy vendría alguien - Dijo tranquilamente.

\- Eso era lo que te estuviste ocultando todo el día...- Murmuro Boruto, solo era una visita de una persona.

\- Si, Per-!!!-

\- ¡Inojin-Kun! ¡Ifoundyou! - Se escuchó una voz de una chica que se lanzó al rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo que el chico por un momento perdiera el equilibrio.

Los diez chicos que estaban con el rubio, quedaron atónitos con la escena frente a sus ojos. En la Escuela habían chicas que estaban muy enamoradas del Yamanaka tanto dentro del resiento como afuera, pero nunca lo habían abrazado de esa manera.

\- ¡Al fin sales! Estuve esperando mucho rato en la entrada - Se quejó la chica, mientras soltaba un poco al rubio.

Inojin se fijó en el aspecto de la chica. Traía un sombrero color crema, lentes de sol, una polera sin mangas, un Short, medias blancas que iban más arriba de la rodilla y también lucía un largo cabello violeta amarrado por una trenza.

\- ¿La conoces Inojin?... ¿Inojin? - Le había preguntado Sarada, pero al ver la reacción del rubio, lo llamo para captar su atención.

ChoChou se le había quedado mirando por unos momentos, hasta que pudo reconocer a la chica.

\- ¡Ah! - Exclamo mientras apuntaba a la chica, para luego reír por no haberla reconocido de un inicio. - Hace mucho que no te veía, Sumire.

\- ¡¿D-Dijiste Sumire?! - Exclamo ahora Shikadai.

\- ¿Sumire? - Murmuro Boruto. ¿Aquella chica era conocida de Inojin e incluso de Shikadai y ChoChou?

\- ¿Eres tú, Sumire? - Balbuceo Inojin sorprendido, sin creer lo que veía.

La chica rio un poco, antes de mirar de nuevo al chico.

\- ¿Quién más? - Pregunto divertida.

\- Ahora entiendo lo que me dijeron mis padres. - Se dijo a sí mismo, miro a sus amigos y hablo nuevamente. - Bueno chicos. Ella es Kakei Sumire, Mi prima.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡¿Prima?! - Exclamaron el resto.

La nombrada rio un poco avergonzada.

\- Sí, soy una prima lejana de Inojin-Kun - Hablo la chica.

\- ¿No se supone que estabas en un internado? - le pregunto Inojin.

\- Ya no. Desde ahora viviré y vendré a la escuela contigo - Sonrio la Chica.

\- Supongo que no puedo negarme. - Rió el chico.

Inojin le pidió que se presentaran amablemente con ella, su mirada estaba fijo en cada uno de los movimientos de sus amigos, cosa que el Uzumaki no entendía del todo.

\- Y este chico con cara de Idiota es Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto - Dijo Inojin, señalando al oji azul.

\- Inojin-Kun, No trates así a tus amigos. - Le regaño la PeliVioleta.- Es un gusto conocerte, Uzumaki-Kun.

\- ¿"Uzumaki-Kun"? - Murmuro el mencionado algo avergonzado.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Estás avergonzado,Uzumaki-Kun? - Bromeo Iwabee que intentaba reprimir una gran risotada, al igual que la pobre Wasabi que lloraba mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

Boruto lo miro mal, haciendo que el Yuino intentara suprimir aún más su risa.

\- Solo dime Boruto. - Pidio el rubio.

\- ¿Eh? Está bien, Boruto-Kun- le dijo.

La idea era que no le dijera ni por el apellido y que le quitara el "Kun".

Como ya esperaba, Tanto el Yuino como Izuno estallaron en risas, esos dos nunca aguantaban estar mucho tiempo, cuando de sus risas se trataban.

-No quiero ser grosero con ella.- Pensó el Uzumaki. -es la primera chica que me llama de esa forma tan amable, tengo que admitir que es un poco incómodo.

\- Sumire, no te acerques mucho que lo Idiota se contagia - Le susurro el Yamanaka a la PeliVioleta.

\- ¡Te escuche' ttebasa! - Se quejó Boruto.

\- Dudo que sea una mala persona - Sonrió la Kakei - ¿Cierto, Boruto-Kun?

Boruto la miro por unos momentos, esa chica saco una conclusión de el al instante y sin conocerlo, pero ella no estaba equivocada en lo que decía. Sus compañeros al principio pensaron que era un chico con humor de perros, pero después se habían arrepentido ya que en si era un buen chico un tanto extrovertido.

\- Inojin, no vas a lograr engañar a Sumire cuando se trata de personas o incluso en batallas - Le recordó Shikadai.

\- No me lo recuerdes. - Suspiro. - Ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? De segura mi madre preparara mucha comida lo suficiente para todos.

El resto pensaron "¿Por qué no?" era la bienvenida de la prima de unos de sus amigos, Así que todos se dirigieron a la casa del Yamanaka, mientras hablaban con la recién llegada.

Era chica muy simpática, concluyeron todos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Todos habían llegado a la residencia Yamanaka, cual era una casa normal que estaba junto a una florería que pertenecía a la familia.

La madre de Inojin los había recibido a todos con los brazos abiertos, especialmente a la recién llegada que había aplastado en un apretado abrazo.

La mujer mayor estaba muy emocionada con su llegada.

Los demás habían dejado sus cosas en la habitación del rubio mientras se encontraban en la casa de su amigo.

Yamabaka Ino, la madre de Inojin. Había dicho en un momento que su sueño siempre había sido tener una hija. Logrando que su hijo colocara una cara de "¿Era necesario decir eso?".

Todos habían estado hablando entre si, hasta que Namida recordó algo que había dicho Shikadai antes de que se encontrarán con la prima del chico rubio.

— Shikadai. — Llamo la castaña logrando la atención del Nara.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto mientras se comia un poco de su Sándwich y miraba de reojo a la chica.

— Cuando nos encontramos con Kakei-San, tú dijiste que Inojin nunca podría mentirle ni poder derrotarla en una pelea. — Dijo Namida obteniendo un asentimiento del chico. — ¿A qué te referías con eso?

— ¿A qué me refería?, Pues esta chica que parece un lindo angelito ante ustedes, es realmente una guerrera que fue la ganadora de un torneo a la edad de siete años, cuando se supone que era un torneo para niños de diez y doce años.. — Dijo Shikadai sin mucho ánimo. — ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Dije algo extraño?

Había preguntado Shikadai al notar que gran parte de los presentes le habían puesto atención a su comentario, cosa que logro confundirlo.

— ¡¿Ehh?! — Exclamaron todos, exepto los dueños de hogar, Inojin y Shikadai.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes tú, ChoChou?, Tú ya lo sabías — Le dijo Shikadai.

— Me sorprende que tú le dijeras a una chica "lindo angelito" — Dijo la castaña. — Lo de Sumire ya lo sabía.

— Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no es para tanto. — Hablo Sumire. — Mis profesores creyeron que podía ganar en ese torneo por lo que me llevaron a concursar, por lo que de alguna manera pude entrar pero no con mucha confianza de que pudiera ganar.

Eso había dicho la peli violeta con algo de vergüenza. Para ella era embarazoso recordar aquello, recordar en como derroto a niños mayores que ella y casi sin esfuerzo alguno.

— Kakei-San, tú pudiste demostrarles lo contrario a esas personas que te creyeron que no lograrías ganar — Dijo el Uzumaki. — y eso es asombroso. No, tú eres la asombrosa aquí, Kakei-San.

La PeliVioleta que había estado escuchando con una cara de sorpresa, se sonrojo por lo último que había dicho el Uzumaki con tanta tranquilidad.

— ¡Awawa! ¡N-No es para tanto! — decía tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza.

— ¿Eh? Lo digo enserio — Sonrio el chico. — Es genial.

— ¿Hum? ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto ChoChou con malicia. — Boruto, ¿Estás intentando coquetear con ella?

— Boruto....— Hablo Inojin. — con ella ni se te ocurra.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡N-No es lo que creen! — Apresuro a decir el rubio en un intento de excusar sus acciones.

— ¡E-Espera! ¡Inojin-Kun! ¡No pelees! — Hablo Sumire frenando al rubio. — Los amigos no deben pelearse.

El rubio miro a su prima unos momentos, no podía negarse a algo que ella pedía. Suspiro.

— Está bien. Tú ganas —

La chica sonrió al ver que el rubio había cedido.

— Pero si llegas a hacerle algo. Te las veras conmigo — Amenazo Inojin.

— ¡Inojin-Kun! —

Los demás rieron al ver tal escena. Para ellos era algo raro ver a Inojin tan sobre protector con alguien, a tal punto de armar un escándalo por eso.

La tarde había pasado dando inicio a la noche, diciéndole a todos que era momento de volver a casa.

— ¿Iras mañana Kakei-San? — Pregunto Sarada amablemente a la chica.

— ¡Si! Inojin-Kun prometió enseñarme la escuela cuando llegara. — Aseguro la Pelivioleta. — Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

— ¡Claro! — Dijo Wasabi levantándole el pulgar en afirmación. — Nosotros te ayudaremos en cualquier cosa que necesites.

— ¡Gracias! —

— Sera mejor que se vallan, mañana nos debemos levantar temprano— Dijo Inojin mientras empujaba a la Kakei dentro de la casa.

— ¡Awawawa! ¡E-Espera! ¡Inojin-Kun! ¡No me empujes de esa manera! — reclamo la chica en un intento de parar al rubio.

— Nada de "Espera", Tienes que deshacer maletas aún. — Dijo Inojin logrando hacer que la chica entrara a la casa.

Los demás miraron extrañados aquella escena y a Inojin, quien nunca actuaba de esa manera.

— Oye, ¿No crees que fuiste un poco bruto? — Pregunto Iwabee.

— Iwabee, hay una razón por la cual Inojin actúa de esa manera. —Hablo ChouCho que mostraba una mirada triste al igual que Shikadai e Inojin.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto Sarada.

— Inojin no lo dira, pero...— Dijo Shikadai. — Cuando estén con ella.. no le pregunten en ningún instante sobre sus padres.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Boruto confundido. Tenía que admitir que esa pregunta se la había estado haciendo desde hace largos minutos atrás.

— ¡Solo no lo hagan! — Grito de repente Inojin. — Por favor...

Todos callaron.

Inojin nunca suele pedir las cosas de esa manera y mucho menos reaccionaba de esa manera, debía de ser algo demasiado malo como para que actuara de esa manera.

* * *

Todos en el salón estaban callados.

Unos por respeto y unos pocos de la sorpresa del momento, es que esto no podía ser más que una gran coincidencia. Frente a todo el salón se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello violeta que se presentaba como su nueva compañera.

— Ella es Kakei Sumire, su nueva compañera— Hablo Shino-Sensei. — ella es prima de su compañero, Yamanaka Inojin, Así que trátenla bien.

— Esto es increíble — Pensó Boruto que estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento cuando la vio pasar.

— Tú asiento será junto a Wasabi — termino el profesor indicándole su lugar a la chica.

La Kakei obedientemente se sentó junto con la OjiVerde, quien celebro en silencio. Ella estaba feliz.

Durante la clase la chica daba su opinión y preguntaba sobre el tema que el profesor hablaba. Demostrando ser una buena alumna.

Había que admitir que la clase paso rápido, incluso sorprendió a Boruto quien suele mirar el reloj a cada minuto.

— Que rápido pasó la clase — Suspiro Namida.

—Sí, eso es verdad — Concordó Sarada. — Kakei-San se lució en clases, incluso a Shino-Sensei le agrado.

— Si. — Asintió Wasabi.

— ¿Kakei-San esta con Inojin? — Preguntó Namida al no ver a ambos.

— De seguro está mostrándole la escuela. — Hablo ChoChou.

Shikadai había estado de acuerdo con la castaña con su último comentario, ya que apenas había tocado el timbre ellos dos habían salido del salón.

Iwabee los miro con duda un momento. Él se había estado algo desde ayer, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar.

— Shikadai, ¿Cómo es que ustedes conocen a Kakei-San? — Dudó. — Digo, es que sé que la mayoría de ustedes se conocen desde que eran bebés, pero ¿Por qué solo tú y ChoChou la conocen?

— Bueno... Desde pequeños Inojin siempre invitaba a Sumire cuando nadie iba a visitarlo, ya que decía que le gustaba dedicarle todo un día de juegos a ella. — Rio ChoChou. — Pero como mis padres y los de Shikadai son muy amigos de los de Inojin, nos invitaban a nosotros, y también lo hacían para que Sumire no solo se relajara con Inojin, sino que también con otros chicos de nuestra edad.

— Eso explicaría porque a veces Inojin se negaba a salir de casa. — Dijo Boruto.

— Sumire era bastante energética y muy hábil para muchas cosas. — Hablo Shikadai. — al Igual que Nue, que siempre la seguía a todas partes.

— ¿Nue? — Pregunto Sarada.

— Es un perro. — Respondió ChoChou.

— ¿Es el perro que está en la casa de Inojin? ¿El que nunca sale de su casa de perro? — Pregunto esta vez Boruto.

— El mismo. Ese perro es de Sumire y estaba así ya que no sabía en donde estaba su dueña. — Rio la castaña. — Ayer Inojin nos envió un vídeo de Nue viendo a Sumire después de años.

— Nue estaba muy feliz, incluso lloraba. — Sonrió Shikadai.

— Definitivamente fue un lindo reencuentro. — Sonrió ChoChou.

Después de unos pequeños minutos llegaron los dos faltantes, que se integraron al grupo a hablar, Informaron a la chica sobre los talleres en cuales podía inscribirse y que podía hacer dentro de ellos.

— ¿Jardinería? Me gustan las flores, pero no creo que sea el adecuado para mí. — Dijo la PeliVioleta.

— El de Pintura también es bueno. — Aconsejo Sarada. — Además de que el mismo Inojin te podría enseñar hacer algunas cosas.

— Prefiero estar en un club diferente al de Inojin-Kun —

— ¿El de costura? Tambien están los de Tenis femenino y el de arquería. — Sugirió Namida.

— No me convencen esos, Lo siento. — Se disculpó, al darse cuenta que había rechazado todos los clubes para mujeres.

Las chicas tenían que admitir que todas querían estar en un taller junto a la Kakei, les había caído muy bien, pero ella aun no parecía converse con ningún taller que sus nuevas amigas le habían sugerido.

Los chicos que también estaban en el momento, no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro.

— Rechazo todos. — Dijo Inojin. — No sé porque pero tengo un presentimiento que solo aceptara uno que verdaderamente le apasione.

— ..... Oye, Kakei-San. — Llamo Boruto.

— ¿Pasa algo, Boruto-Kun? — Pregunto la chica.

— ¿Por qué no te unes al taller de defensa personal? — Pregunto él ahora.

— ¿Eh? — Solto la PeliVioleta.

— No seas idiota, Boruto. ¿Cómo crees Kakei-San va aceptar ese taller? — Dijo burlona Sarada.

— ¡¿Hay un taller así?! — Pregunto sorprendida. — ¡Inojin-Kun! ¡Quiero unirme a ese Club!

Había dicho con energía la chica, que se había acercado a su primo y tomarlo de las manos, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso al rubio. Sarada quedo atónita al igual que el resto de las chicas, no se esperaban esa actitud y mucho menos de que aceptara la propuesta del Uzumaki.

— Ahhh... —Suspiro el Yamanaka. — Está bien, Le hare llegar tu solicitud a Anko-Sensei.

— ¡Gracias! — Sonrió la chica para luego abrazar al más alto. — ¡Eres el mejor!

— ¡Agh! ¡Sumire no hagas esto! ¡es vergonzoso! — Se quejó el Yamanaka, que intentaba que la chica lo soltara.

— Awawawa ¡Lo siento! — Lo soltó. — Eres un exagerado, Inojin-Kun.

— Si, Si. —

— Es bueno ver que tendremos una nueva compañera en el club. — Sonrió Mitsuki.

La Kekei miro al albino y Dijo:

— Si. ¿Quién más está en el club? —

— Estamos Yo, Boruto e Iwabee — Respondió el Albino.

— Ya veo. ¡Sera un placer estar con ustedes! — Dijo la chica con una leve reverencia.

— Si, Si. Te dejare estar en este club, pero si uno de ustedes le hace algo a Sumire se las verán conmigo. — Dijo Inojin con un tono Oscuro al igual que su mirada. — Están advertidos.

— ¡Inojin-Kun! — Se quejó la chica.

Tanto Boruto como Iwabee, se sintieron un poco intimidados por la mirada asesina del Yamanaka, era la primera vez que lo veían tan sobreprotector con una Chica.

— Siempre protegiendo a Sumire de una manera exagerada — Rio la Akimichi.

— Esto es problemático. — Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— No soy sobreprotector. — Se defendió el Yamanaka, para luego dirigirse a la PeliVioleta y colocar firmemente sus manos sobre sus hombros. — si te hacen algo dímelo y yo los golpeare.

— Uy si como no — Pensó Boruto.

Inojin es un exagerado, pensaron los demás.

* * *

— Solicitud enviada. — Informo Inojin, una vez había salido del despacho del director.

— ¡Si! — Festejo la Kakei. — Gracias, Inojin-Kun.

— Si, Si. Soy el mejor primo del mundo y bla bla bla. — Dijo el chico evitando que la chica dijera algo que seguro lo avergonzaría.

— Tú mismo lo dijiste. Boruto-Kun, ¿Qué día es el club? — Le pregunto al rubio que estaba junto a ella.

— Pues estas de suerte, Kakei-San. — Sonrió el Uzumaki.

— Si, el club empieza mañana — Hablo Iwabee levantando su pulgar.

— Espero que puedas entrar. — Dijo Mitsuki. — Anko-Sensei es muy dura.

— ¡Me esforzare! —

ChoChou rio levemente:

— Sabía que escogerías ese Club. — Dijo la ella, abrazando a la PeliVioleta.

La Kakei solto una carcajada. La AKimichi siempre sabía las cosas que a ella le gustaban, entre ellas, aprender nuevas formas para defenderse.

— ChoChou. —Rio Sumire, correspondiendo el abrazo. — Tú ya me conoces y sabes lo que me gusta.

— Te conozco. — Acepto la Akimichi. — Perno no tanto como el celoso de tu primo.

Terrmino de decir ChoChou antes de salir corriendo de ahí, para luego ser perseguida por Inojin.

— ¡Detente ahí gorda! — Le grito.

— ¡No me atraparas con vida! —

— ¡Quédate ahí! —

— ¡Sabía que me amabas pero este es mucho! — Se escuchó a lo lejos. — ¡Eres muy insistente! ¡Te acusare de pervertido!

— ¡Ese cuento te lo haz montado tú! — Eso fue lo último que escucharon los demás, haciéndolos suspirar.

— Supongo que tendré que esperar a Inojin-Kun en la entrada. — Dijo la Kakei, al ver que su querido primo se demoraría. — ChoChou puede que no corra mucho, pero tiene un don para esconderse que es muy bueno.

— Nosotros te podemos acompañar, Kakei-San — Sonrio Denki.

— Si no es molestia. — Devolvió la Sonrisa.

* * *

Un cansado rubio caminaba esta la salida de la escuela, había corrido por toda la escuela en busca de la Akimichi. Joder, era pésima corredora pero siempre lograba esconderse en un lugar que nunca podía hallar.

— Me las pagara mañana. — Suspiro. — Creo que hice esperar mucho a Sumire.

Habia dicho cuando vio la sombra de su prima, pero se detuvo cuando vio una sombra a su lado, que reconoció segundos después. Apresuro el paso y no dudo ningún segundo en abrazar a la PeliVioleta.

— Se te va a pegar lo Idiota si te quedas al lado de Boruto, Sumire. — Dijo Inojin.

— ¿Inojin-Kun? Tardaste mucho. — Se quejó la Chica separándose de él. — Además Boruto-Kun decidió hacerme compañía mientras tú perseguías a ChoChou.

— Puede que solo sea así porque quizás le atraigas. — Le dijo. — No puedes confiar ciegamente en un hombre al cual conoces por primera vez.

— Boruto-Kun no tiene esas intenciones. — Afirmo la chica que parecía molesta.

— No puedes asegurarlo. — Volvió a decir.

— Que no las tiene. — Molesta.

— No lo sabes. —

La chica miro mal al PeliVioleta. Sin decir nada, se giró hasta al Uzumaki que se había quedado callado viendo como ellos ¿Peleaban?.

— Vete solo a casa. — Dijo la Chica, para luego tomar el brazo del Uzumaki y tirar de él. — Vamos Boruto-Kun.

— ¿Ka-Kakei-San? — Balbuceo el uzumaki.

— ¡¿Ahg?! ¡E-Espera! — Intento frenarla. Pero lo único que recibió de la chica fue una vil y fría mirada.

Inojin de verdad era muy celoso cuando alguien más está cerca de su prima. Eso fue lo que concluyo Boruto.


	3. Capítulo 3

Desde que había empezado el primer descanso, él no le había quitado la vista a su prima, que estaba hablando alegremente con sus futuros compañeros de club y junto a Sarada.

La Akimichi agarro la mano del rubio y la alejo de la mesa diciéndole que parara que el sonido le tenía hasta arriba.

Pues desde que se había sentado en su lugar, no había parado de tamborilear sus pálidos dedos contra la mesa.

El chico soltó un suspiro y siguió mirando en la misma dirección, pero esta vez sin tamborilear los dedos en la mesa.

ChoChou también soltó un suspiro y decidió preguntarle a Inojin que le pasaba para que no le estallara el cerebro de tanto pensar:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hiciste ahora para que te estés carcomiendo internamente? —

— Ayer le dije que Boruto quizás tuviera segundas intenciones con ella y pues Sumire dijo lo contrario. — Dijo el chico de una.

— En resumen te dieron esos celos de primo... Otra vez. — Le dijo con desdén.

— Que no son celos... — Dijo el rubio, estampando la cabeza contra la mesa.

— Y yo estoy casada con Todoroki Shoto. — Dijo con sarcasmo.

— Eso nunca pasara por que es un personaje 2D... ¿¡Agh?! ¡Hey! — Se había quejado el Yamanaka al sentir que la Akimichi lo había golpeado.

— Eres un monstruo sin corazón. — Lloro falsamente ChouCho. — Sumire tiene todo el derecho de enojarse contigo.

Inojin decidió ignorar a la castaña, ya que ahora si que no estaba de ánimos.

— ¿No crees que deberías hablar con él, Kakei-San? — Pregunto la Uchiha.

— No lo hare. — Dijo decidida.

El día de ayer, Sumire se había enojado con su primo Inojin por ser desconfiado de sus propios amigos. Una cosa que ella no podía tolerar.

— Pero parece muy deprimido. —

— Fue muy feo lo que hizo. — La chica parecía un poco molesta. — Sarada, ¿Tú crees que Boruto-Kun tenga segundas intenciones con una chica que recién conoce?

— ¿Eh? —

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sumire había llegado sola el día de hoy y apenas vio al Uzumaki se había disculpado por sus propias acciones y por las del Yamanaka. Ahora podía entender la razón por la cual la chica de cabello violeta se había enfadado.

— No. — Dijo Sarada, pero después agrego unas palabras que ofendió un poco al Uzumaki. — Porque ninguna chica de la escuela quiere un chico tan problemático como él.

— ¡Hey! —

— Los Uchihas siempre molestan a los Uzumakis. — Dijo la Uchiha con orgullo. — Deberías estar acostumbrado.

El Uzumaki gruño ante su comentario, ella siempre lo molestaba, pero cuando era al revés siempre lo golpeaba. La vida era injusta, muy injusta.

— Se llevan muy bien ustedes dos. — rio la Kakei.

— ¡Claro que No! — Negaron ambos.

— Oh... — Exclamo la pelivioleta por la repentina respuesta de ambos.

* * *

Sumire miraba seriamente a la persona frente suyo, con los brazos cruzados, Causandole a la persona enfrente se pusiera tensa.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme algo, Inojin-Kun? — Le pregunto.

— ... Esto... Siento mucho mi comportamiento el día de ayer, ¿Me perdonas? — Dijo apenado.

— ¿Oh? A mí no me debes ninguna disculpa, Sino a Boruto-Kun. — Le dijo.

— ...

— Así que si quieres que sea como antes ya sabes que hacer. —

El rubio la miro con cara de "No me hagas esto", Pero la chica solo lo miro con una cara seria, ella iba enserio.

— P-Pero — Intento decir, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¿Pero?

— Nada. Vamos con Boruto — No tenía opción.

* * *

Nunca en su vida se había disculpado por algo así, en especial con Boruto.

No era su culpa, Sumire se había encargado de regañarlo mientras buscaban al rubio. Después de todo le tuvo que dar la razón a la PeliVioleta, había desconfiado de su amigo y eso no estuvo bien de su parte.

El Yamanaka suspiro, para luego levantar la mirada y mirar al Uzumaki frente a él.

— Lo siento, no debí a ver dicho eso ayer. — Era vergonzoso.

— ¿Eh?, No te preocupes. — Sonrió el Uzumaki. — Entiendo como te sientes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si se tratara de Himawari.

— Fufufu Bueno, después de todo Inojin siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector con Sumire. — Dijo divertida ChoChou.

— ¡Y-Yo no..... — Intento decir el Yamanaka, pero se interrumpió a si mismo para esconder un pequeño sonrojo. — Bueno... quizás un poco.

— Eres muy sincero, Inojin-Kun. — Dijo la Kakei. — Siempre te preocupas por los demás.

— ¡C-Callate! — Balbuceo el aludido con un gran sonrojo.

Todos rieron al ver la escena, ya todo estaba en paz.

* * *

Sumire, quien había llegado el día de ayer, demostró que su personalidad estaba llena de vida y energía.

Durante el segundo descanso que tuvieron le pidió a Sarada si la acompañaba a comprar una bebida hasta la máquina expendedora, que estaba pasando por las canchas de futbol de la escuela.

Durante ese trayecto, un chico había pateado el balón en dirección hasta la Uchiha accidentalmente, cosa que había alertado a los que estaban ahí.

— ¡¡CUIDADO!! — Le grito el mismo chico que la había pateado.

Sarada se dio cuenta, pero no a tiempo. Sumire que había estado junto a ella todo ese tiempo, había tirado de la muñeca de su nueva amiga y de un rápido movimiento se había puesto en su lugar, logrando detener la pelota con sus brazos, como un arquero.

— Eso estuvo cerca. — Suspiro la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

— Sarada, ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto la PeliVioleta.

— S-Si — Asintió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? —

— No, gracias por salvarme — Agradeció.

— No hay de que. —

Después de eso, el chico se había disculpado con ambas chicas y muchos se habían acercado para elogiar a la Kakei, que se entró en un ataque de nervios cuando una gran ola de estudiantes se le había puesto encima.

Con aquel escándalo, había llegado Boruto y los demás, logrando ahuyentar a toda esa multitud de ambas chicas.

— Gracias chicos — Dijo Sarada con cansancio. — No quiero pensar en que hubiera pasado si ustedes no llegaban.

— Si, lo mismo digo. — Suspiro Sumire.

— ¿Tú estás bien, Sarada? — Pregunto Mitsuki.

— S-Si, Sumire me saco del camino y atrapo el balón. — Balbuceo un poco nerviosa. — Así que no me paso nada.

— Eso es bueno. — Sonrió el albino.

— Por lo que escuche dijeron que estuviste increíble, Kakei-San — Dijo el Uzumaki hacia la Pelivioleta.

— Awawawa No fue para tanto — Dijo entre nervios. — Además no podía dejar que a Sarada le golpeara ese balón.

Inojin soltó un suspiro.

— Ahora serás el objetivo de muchos — Dijo ChoChou. — Como ayer fue tu primer día los chicos solo te vieron, pero ahora que saben como eres van a ir por ti. Bueno quien no caería ante su encanto, al igual que yo.

— No creo que sea para tanto. — Sonrio la Kakei.

El Yamanaka la miro y frunció las cejas, él sabía que no sería así.

* * *

La tarde paso, así finalizando las clases y empezando los club's.

Antes que todos se separaran en el salón, Inojin les había advertido que no le hicieran nada malo a la Kakei, para luego partir al de pintura. Los Chicos pertenecientes al Club de defensa personal no pudieron evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos, Inojin iba enserio.

Ellos decidieron esperar a la chica saliera del vestidor e ir todos juntos al gimnasio. Aun que con el toque del timbre Mitsuki e Iwabee decidieron ir al lugar y decirle a Anko la razón por la que llegaron un poco tarde, quedando solo el Uzumaki ante la espera de la Kakei.

Habían pasado 5 minutos y la chica aun no salía, por lo que Boruto decidió golpear la puerta de los vestidores.

— ¿Kakei-San? Debemos irnos ya al gimnasio. — Aviso.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡L-Lo siento! — Se hoyo desde el otro lado de la puerta, para que luego esta misma se abriera. Mostrando a una chica ya cambiada con su cabello suelto. — Estaba intentando hacer la trenza.

— ¿Eh? Pero, ¿Por qué no te dejaste las dos que ya tenías? —Le pregunto.

— Es más comodo practicar con una — Sonrio. — ¿Me ayudas?

El rubio se sorprendio por un momento ante tal petición, pero de todas formas acepto. No quería admitirlo, pero él siempre trenzaba el cabello de Himawari (Aunque lo tenga corto) y de vez en cuando lo había hecho con el de su madre.

La chica se sento en las banquitas que tenían los vestidores dándole la espalda al chico.

— Wow, tienes el cabello muy largo, Kakei-San — Dijo el chico mientras pasaba lentamente el cepillo por el cabello. — También es muy sedoso y suave..

— ¿Tú crees? — Sonrió.

— Si — Asintió mientras empezaba a trenzar. — también está muy bien cuidado.

— Boruto-Kun, ¿Tú crees que sea feo el color de mi cabello? — Pregunto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? Es un color muy lindo, poco común para el cabello, pero es un lindo color — Respondió el rubio. — ¿Po qué? ¿Alguien de la escuela dijo que era feo?

— No. Solo preguntaba — Volvió a sonreír.

El Uzumaki, no volvió a decir palabra por un rato, para poder concentrarse en la trenza que estaba haciendo. Cuando el chico intento amarrar el largo cabello de la chica accidentalmente había roto el moño que usaba para sujetarlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento! — Se disculpó el chico.

— No te preocupes — Intento calmarlo la chica. — Están un poco viejos así que no importa, ten aquí está el otro.

El chico prosiguió a realizar la misma acción con el otro moño, terminando todo.

— Listo, ahora debemos irnos con Anko-Sensei — Dijo el Rubio. — Antes de que se enoje.

— Si, Gracias —

Ambos caminaron apresuradamente hasta el gimnasio en donde se encontraban los demás integrantes del Club.

Ahí estaba la Sensei mostrando una la forma más efectiva de derribar a un oponente, pero se detuvo al ver a los recién llegados.

— Llegan tarde, Boruto y... ¿Tú debes ser la nueva, cierto? — Pregunto la Mujer que paso de estar enojada a estar sorprendida.

— ¡Si! Soy Kakei Sumire, encantada de conocerla, Sensei — Se presentó la chica.

— Un gusto, Soy Mitarashi Anko. — Sonrio. — Espero que estés lista para sudar ya que este taller necesita todo tú esfuerzo y eso lo puedes comprobar con tus Sempais.

Habia dicho señalando a dos chicas que estaban ahí. En el club eran 11 chicos y 3 mujeres (Contando a Sumire Obviamente) contando 14 en total.

— Daré mi mayor esfuerzo. —

— Eso me gusta —

Anko se giró y miro a sus estudiantes, antes de volver a repetir la lección desde donde se quedaron.

Los estudiantes fueron designados a una otro para poner en práctica la lección dada.

— Solo por ser nueva en el club no te lo dejare fácil. — Le dijo una chica de cabello castaño.

— No se contenga, Por favor —

Anko miro a ambas chicas.

— ¿Listas? — Pregunto la maestra, obteniendo respuestas positivas de las chicas. — Poses de pelea.... ¡Empiecen!

La Mayor se acercó rápidamente a la Kakei, con intención de atacarla fallando en el progreso. La Pelivioleta había esquivado el golpe agachándose y girando sobre su propio eje posicionándose detrás de su contrincante.

— ¡Es rápida! Además usa una rara pose de batalla con ambos brazos frente a su cuerpo — Pensó la chica castaña mientras atacaba. — ¡Ahhh!

Lo volvió a intentar, pero esta vez logro darle, aunque fue frenado por ambos brazos de la Kakei que estaban en forma de equis, pero aun así no logro hacerla retroceder como la castaña había deseado.

Por su parte la Kakei había aprovechado que su contrincante aún tenía el brazo estirado, agarro la muñeca de ella, giro su cuerpo para darle la espalda a la castaña, con un pie lo enredo con el de la otra chica levantándola, para luego derribarla limpiamente.

— ¡Eso estuvo increíble Kakei-San! — Grito Boruto junto a Iwabee.

— Bien hecho, Sumire — Felicito Anko.

La chica sonrio amablemente para todos los del club, haciendo a todos los chicos sonrojarse por la tierna sonrisa que les había regalado la Kakei. Ella felicito a su compañera y se fueron con los demás a sentarse para observar el siguiente combate.

La chica animo a cada uno de sus amigos en silencio, eran muy buenos y deseaba pronto enfrentarse a ellos en un combate.

Durante la hora del Club habían aprendido dos nuevos movimientos, cosa que orgullecía a la Sensei y a ellos mismos.

Una vez habían terminado de cambiarse, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela mientras hablaban de la clase, afuera se encontraron con Inojin que esperaba pacientemente a su prima.

Le conto que todos en el Club la habían tratado con amabilidad, cosa que dejo satisfecho al Yamanaka.

Ya era tarde y todos se fueron en grupo hasta sus casas a descanzar.


	4. Capítulo 4

Todo había pasado muy rápido, un mes para ser exactos.

Las cosas con Sumire eran muy tranquilas, muchos de su clase habían comentado que la presencia de la joven era muy relajante debido a su aura tranquila que transmitía, incluso él mismo lo había dicho un par de veces.

También ha estado pasando algo que le llamo demasiado la atención, durante las últimas semanas del mes, Iwabee le había comentado que en el Club de defensa personal se habían apilado un total de 30 solicitudes para entrar, pero fueron rechazados inmediatamente por Anko.

Según ella, el equipo estaba completo y no quería más "Mocosos" dentro de él, cuales sabría que solo se unían por una simple persona, sí, esa persona era la querida prima del Yamanaka, Kakei Sumire.

Anko conocía a cada uno de esos chicos y sabia como se comportaban, ya que era muy extraño que después que se uniera la PeliVioleta de la nada "llovieran" las solicitudes y para variar, solamente de chicos.

También había que destacar que el Uzumaki mismo encontraba algo raro ya. Después del incidente, (del cual Sarada casi terminaba con un balón en la cara) muchos chicos seguían a la Kakei con "mucha cautela", tropezaban con ella " Accidentalmente", hablaban de cosas que nunca alcanza a escuchar e incluso había escuchando a unos chicos hablar de ella a sus espaldas.

Tenía que admitir que la PeliVioleta era muy linda y todo, pero nunca a tal nivel de querer tener "accidentes" o "coincidencias" para que ella te hablara.

Inojin ya estaba al tanto de esto y nos pidió a cada uno de nosotros, si es que en algún momento veían a Sumire con un chico que ella no conocía y ven que está ya en un apuro o nerviosa, sacarla de ahí rápidamente. Ya que como todos sabían había unos chicos MUY insistentes al pedir una cita, y Sumire era una chica que no actuaba muy bien cuando le exigían algo así.

Todos acordamos en ayudar, ya que la chica se había vuelto muy amiga de todos, y ellos la apreciaban mucho. Nunca permitirían que ella saliera con cualquiera.

Ya había un total de 5 veces que sus amigos la sacaban de ese lío.

La primera había sido Sarada, que con una mirada amenazante hizo que el chico se fuera corriendo del miedo.

El segundo fue Denki, que interrumpió amablemente la situación y le dijo que Anko-Sensei la buscaba. (Cosa que era mentira)

El tercero fue Iwabee, que tan solo con su presencia hizo que dos chicos se fueran apresuradamente.

La cuarta fue Wasabi, que al igual que Sarada les dio una mirada amenazante y una advertencia.

Los últimos había sido Shikadai y ChoChou, a pesar de que fue un fastidio para Shikadai, decidió junto a la chica proteger a su querida amiga de la infancia, cosa que sacaron rápidamente a la Kakei de ahí, ningún estudiante sabe lo que paso con el chico, pero desde ese día nadie lo había visto. Según los maestros algo lo tiene totalmente asustado y no quiere salir de la casa.

Algo le decía al rubio que todo fue culpa de la Akimichi, cosa que si lo pensaba tenía algo de sentido.

ChoChou coqueta + Un chico = Trauma de por vida.

Una ley de la vida para Boruto.

Él se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, el último descanso había empezado desde hace unos pocos minutos. Hoy salían temprano por lo que eso le subía los ánimos, podría llegar a su casa y jugar unos nuevos videojuegos que había comprado, entre una de esas cosas derrotar a Himawari en Mario Kart, cosa que no había logrado aún. Puede que ella sea pequeña inocente, pero es un pequeño monstruo a cuando se trataba de videojuegos.

\- Definitivamente la venceré esta tarde. - Pensó el rubio.- ¡Preparate Hima que tu hermano mayor te dará una buena batalla al llegar a casa!

Algunos alumnos que pasaban a su alrededor se quedaron viendo al rubio, ya que juraban ver como salía fuego del chico, ¿Sera su imaginación?

Su atención fue atraída por una conversación de dos chicos.

\- Hey, Hace unos momentos vi a Kakei-Chan sola. - Sonrió aquel chico.

Oh no.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¿No estaba Yamanaka con ella o alguno de sus amigos? - Pregunto el otro feliz.

\- No. Estaba completamente Sola. - Le respondió.- ¡Vamos! ¡No sabemos cuando podremos hablarle de nuevo!

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Además tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que más chicos vallan a pedirle una cita! - Dijo el otro antes que se fueran corriendo por el pasillo.

\- Esto definitivamente es malo, sera mejor ir donde Kakei-San - Pensó el rubio corriendo en dirección por donde se habían ido los otros dos chicos.

* * *

Esto no era lo que esperaba ver, no definitiva la cantidad era impresionante. Esperaba ver por lo menos a cuatro chicos junto a la Kakei, pero nunca espero ver a más de 10 chicos alrededor de la Kakei, que parecía ya estar en su límite.

El Uzumaki pensó en una forma de sacarla de ahí, pero ninguna era en su cabeza muy efectiva, así que mejor hizo lo que mejor se le da. Ser imprudente y correr.

Primero fueron unos pasos veloces antes de volverse una corrida. Paso rápidamente entre los chicos hasta llegar donde la PeliVioleta, agarrarla de la mano y alejarse lo que más podría de ese lugar.

\- ¡¿Boruto-Kun?! - Se sorprendió la Kakei al ver a la persona que la había sacado de tal apuro.

\- No te preocupes. - Le sonrió cuando la miro por un leve segundo*. Su objetivo era salir de la vista de esos chicos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es Uzumaki Boruto!

\- ¡¿A dónde llevas a Kakei-Chan?!

\- ¡Espera!

El Uzumaki tenía un plan. De algo había servido tomar los planos de la escuela el año anterior, gracias a eso sabia cada pasillo y su largo exacto.

Cosa que no era malo en matemáticas, tiene buenas notas, cosa que le dicen que es por la parte Hyuga, ya que anterior mente ya le habían mencionado que por parte Uzumaki todos eran un asco en ellas. (Autora se identifica con los Uzumaki's :v)

Pero eso no importaba ahora, las voces de esos chicos venían cerca.

El Uzumaki corrió por el pasillo junto con la Kakei, pasaron junto por pasillo que para Sumire era perfecto doblar, pero Boruto lo ignoro por completo y siguió el mismo trayecto.

\- ¡¡Pudimos haber doblado por ese pasillo!! - Le dijo la Kakei, algo cansada mientras corría.

\- ¡¿Confías en mí?! - Preguntó el rubio casi sin aire.

La Kakei lo miro sorprendida por unos segundos, para luego responderle:

\- ¡¡Sí!!

\- ¡Entonces doblaremos a la Derecha en el siguiente pasillo 'ttebasa! -

Ambos doblaron por el pasillo que había indicado el Uzumaki y subieron por unas escaleras sin bajar el ritmo que tenían, al final de estas había una puerta que dirigía a la azotea.

Boruto abrió la puerta rápidamente y dejo entrar a la chica, para luego cerrarla.

\- Por aquí - Le dijo guiándola por el costado de por donde habían entrado*.- Subiremos sobre esto.

\- ¡¿E-Eh?! P-Pero... -

\- No hay tiempo. - Dijo Boruto aferrándose a la maya y con un poco de impulso llego arriba, para luego extenderle la mano para que ella también subiera. - ¡Ven!

La Kakei dudo un poco si hacerlo o no, pero al escuchar las voces de unos chicos aproximarse, tomo su decisión. Hizo lo mismo que el Uzumaki (Subirse a la maya) y una vez estuvo cerca de la mano del chico, la tomo y fue impulsada rápidamente hasta arriba.

Una vez había llegado arriba la puerta de la azotea se había abierto, dejando a unos chicos algo desconcertados.

\- ¿No están aquí? -

\- ¡No perdonare que Uzumaki haya arruinado el momento de que le pidiera una cita a Kakei-Chan!

\- ¿Estás seguro de que Uzumaki fue en esta dirección, Kaito? Subimos tres pisos hasta aquí y puede que Uzumaki nos haya engañado.-

\- Tienes razón, él incluso ha engañado a Konohamaru-Sensei -

\- ¡Busquemos dentro del edificio!

\- ¡Si!

Ambos chicos que estaban sobre la estructura de cemento, suspiraron aliviados cuando escucharon cerrarse fuertemente la puerta.

\- Gracias, Boruto-Kun. - Sonrió la chica, separándose un poco del Uzumaki. Demostrando algo que no había notado hasta ahora, la posicion en la que ambos se encontraban, ella sobre el rubio.*

Ahora que recordaba, en el momento que subió junto al Uzumaki, ella lo derribo con su propio peso para no ser vistos, y no se habían movido de esa posición por lo mismo.

Boruto al darse cuenta se sonrojo. Era la primera vez que terminaba en una situación así.

\- Awawawa ¡L-Lo siento! - Se disculpó la chica quitándose de encima.

\- N-No te disculpes, está bien no me molesta en lo absoluto. - Dijo Boruto algo sonrojado.

\- ¿D-Deberíamos entrar al edificio? - Pregunto sentada junto al chico que ya se había levantado.

\- Creo que será mejor hacerlo cuando suene la campana para regresar al salón. - Aconsejo.- Conozco muy bien a ese grupo de "Urgidos".

\- ¿Ya paso antes? - Pregunto.

\- ¿Ah? Si, Namida pasó por lo mismo cuando llegó. - Recordó el Uzumaki.- Pero Wasabi los alejo no sé como, pero lo logro. Sera mejor que nos bajemos de aquí, bajaré primero.

\- ¡Awawawa! ¡Deja que baje yo primero! - Dijo nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó confuso.

Boruto vio como el rostro de la Kakei era ahora de color rojo e intentaba mirar para cualquier dirección menos en la suya. El rubio no entendió esto pero después vio como las manos de la chica apretaban la tela de la falda escolar y entendió a que se refería.

\- ¡A-Ah! ¡N-No había pensado en ese detalle, L-Lo siento! - Se excusó el Uzumaki mientras movía sus manos rápidamente de un lado a otro.- ¡Y-Yo no quería ver nada lo juro!

\- No importa. Confió en ti, Boruto-Kun. Sé que no tenías esas intenciones - Le dijo amablemente con intención de calmarlo.

Sumire se acercó al borde de la estructura de semento, con cuidado salto de ella y callo limpiamente en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto el rubio desde arriba.

\- Sí, no me paso nada. -

Boruto bajo de la misma manera, para él no era nada nuevo tener que subirse ahí.

\- Espero que Inojin no me mate por a verte arrastrado de esa forma. - Se disculpó.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, Si fue por algo así no se molestará. - Sonrió la chica. - Aún que tengo que admitir que fue divertido.

Ambos rieron, estaban de acuerdo. Pero ese cómodo momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana.

\- Ah, será mejor que volvamos al salón. Esos chicos ya no te molestaran por h-- ¿Eh? - Boruto, quien había estado hablando mientras había estado dirigiendo su mano hasta la perilla de la puerta para abrirla se sorprendió porque esta no giraba.

\- ¿Pasa algo con la puerta, Boruto-Kun? - Pregunto preocupada la chica.

\- ¡La maldición de los Uzumaki's rubios ha hecho lo suyo otra vez! - Se gritó internamente Boruto.- ¡Maldigo cuando Shikadai predice algo!

"\- Algún día te quedaras encerrado en la Azotea por idiota o la maldición de los rubios Uzumaki's.-"

Eso le había dicho un día Shikadai, pero ¿Qué le había dicho él al Nara? Pues que eso no pasaría y eso solo le pasaría a un Idiota de remate.

El Karma le dio con todo. Nota mental N° 123: No contradecir a un flojo con sangre Nara.

Aún que muy pronto pueda que pase por alto esta nota mental y la ignore como su tía Hanabi con Konohamaru.

Nota mental N° 124: Debería dejar de molestar a Konohamaru y su intento de declararse a su Tía Hanabi.

Nota mental N° 125: Naaa es divertido ver como sufre.

\- ¿Boruto-Kun? -

\- ¡No es el momento para pensar en Konohamaru-NiiChan! - Se regañó el Uzumaki.- L-Lo siento, pero la puerta no abre.

\- ¡¿E-Eh?! ¿C-Cómo que no abre? - Los nervios la habían dominado de nuevo.

\- Debió pasar cuando esos chicos cerraron con fuerza la puerta - Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Q-Qué haremos ahora? - Pregunto.

\- Esto le paso a ChoChou el año anterior y la única forma que esta puerta se habrá es por fuera. - Recordó el Uzumaki.- ChoChou grito como nunca.

\- ¿Quién la encontró? -

\- Fue durante que teníamos una competencia con SunaGakuen y la encontró Shinki de esa escuela. - Le respondió.

\- Por lo menos la encontraron. - Suspiro aliviada.

\- Por mí que se quedara encerrada aquí arriba. - Pensó Boruto.

\- Entonces solo nos tocara esperar. - Sonrió la Chica, Sentándose al lado derecho junto a la puerta.- Sera mejor que te sientes, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estemos aquí arriba.

La chica tenía razón, no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían ahí así que mejor se sentó junto a la Kakei, era un buen momento para conocerse mejor.

Entre ellos se formó un silencio incomodo, bueno al parecer solo para Boruto. Ya que si volteaba a ver a la Kakei, esta sonreía mientras sentía la brisa que había en el lugar.

¿De qué deberían hablar?, ¿Algún tema en común? No, ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba a la chica. ¿Anime? No Boruto, a las chicas no les gusta ese tipo de cosas, por lo menos que él sepa. Además dudaba que ella viera ese tipo de cosas.

¿De qué? ¿De qué?

Eso era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del Uzumaki, era la primera vez que se sentía incómodo con alguien. Pero al parecer eso no fue notado por la chica, que fácilmente logro entablar una conversación.

\- ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres, Boruto-Kun? - Pregunto la chica, rompiendo aquel silencio.

\- B-Bueno... Me gusta Jugar con Shikadai y los demás algún Videojuego o con mi hermana en Mario Kart - Respondió.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Puedo saber su nombre? - Sonrió. La chica parecía emocionada.

\- Su nombre es Himawari - Le respondió.- Puede que sea pequeña pero en videojuegos parece una profesional que lleva años en eso.

\- Es un lindo nombre, ¿A tú madre le gustan los Girasoles? - Le pregunto.

\- El nombre se lo coloco por mi fallecido tío Neji, a el le encantaba esa flor. - Respondió, con una sonrisa. - Se podría decir que mi nombre también está relacionado con él.

\- Que lindo detalle por parte de tu madre. - Susurro la chica.

\- ¿Qué hay de los tuyos? No te extrañaran por estar lejos de ellos. - Menciono ahora que estaban hablando de sus progenitores.

Boruto pudo apreciar la cara de sorprendida de la chica, y eso le preocupo un poco.

\- ¿Kakei-San?

\- Tal vez. Pero no podría verlos aún que quisiera. - Sonrió tristemente la chica.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Algo iba mal.

La chica sonrió en su dirección y luego miro al cielo.

\- Ellos están en un lugar al que yo no puedo ir. - Respondió. - Fueron Asesinados hace 10 años, cuando tenía 6 años de edad.

\- ¡¿A-Asesinados?! - Pensó horrorizado.- L-Lo siento y-yo no...

\- No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho. - Intento tranquilizar la Kakei.

Boruto ahora podía entender lo que decía Inojin sobre NO preguntar sobre sus padres, y el porque ahora ella vivía con los Yamanaka. La chica a su lado no tenía padres y su única familia era la de Inojin.

Podía entender por primera vez el actuar de Inojin.

\- Pero no hablemos del pasado, ¿Si? - Sonrió.

\- Está bien.

* * *

Crack.

Era el tercer lápiz que rompía.

Algo le molestaba, ¿Cómo no? Si SU querida prima no estaba en el Salón y ESE idiota tampoco.

¿Estarán juntos? Si algo le pasaba a la Kakei él mismo se encargaría de colgar al Uzumaki.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de romper los lápices? - Le pidió ChoChou harta.- Ya Rompiste tu portaminas y los dos que teníamos Sarada y yo.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, les traeré otros el Lunes. — Se disculpó.

— Si está con Boruto no le pasara nada. — Intento consolar. — No creo que haya sido nada malo.

— Eso espero. — Solo diez minutos más y se irían a sus casas. No se marcharía sin encontrar a Sumire.

* * *

— Los demás salieron hace 30 minutos. — Dijo el rubio mirando su reloj ubicado en su muñeca derecha.

— El sol se ocultara en cuatro horas más, ¿crees que nos encuentren en ese tiempo? — Pregunto. — No es que me incomode tu presencia eras muy simpático, hemos conversado mucho y podría decir que nos conocemos un poco más.

— No te preocupes. Jeje tú presencia es agradable Kakei-San. — Sonrió el chico.

Ambos callaron. Pero esta vez no era uno incomodo, era uno agradable. La brisa que tenía la azotea.

— A... Achu! — Estornudo la chica, para luego frotarse los brazos con sus manos. — La brisa es agradable pero en Invierno no es muy buena que digamos.

Boruto vio esta acción y decidió a quitarse la camisa escolar, dejando a lucir solamente su playera blanca con dos líneas negras.

— Ten. Puedes usarla. — Le ofreció el rubio.

— ¿Eh? N-No tengo tanto frío. — Se negó la Kakei.

— Solo úsala. Inojin me matara si te enfermas. —

— G-Gracias. — Acepto la chica, mientras se colocaba la camisa enzima de sus hombros.

— ¿Mejor? —

— Sí, gracias. — Sonrió la chica. Sumire acerco su nariz a una parte de la playera para sentir el olor.

Boruto, al ver esta acción entro en pánico.

— ¿H-Huele feo? — Dudó, estaba seguro que hoy le había echado perfume (De hombre) o ¿no lo había hecho? Mierda, no podía recordar.

— No es eso. Pensaba que era un olor agradable y dulce. Es más dulce que el de Inojin-Kun. — Sonrió.

— ¿G-Gracias? —

— Jejeje — Rió la chica.

— No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o no. — Pensó algo sonrojado.

* * *

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Eso era lo que pensaba Inojin.

Todos sus amigos buscaban a los dos desaparecidos, no habían llegado en ningún momento al salón. Buscaron en el salón de música, artes, ciencias y el gimnasio pero no estaban en ningún lugar.

— Si fuera Boruto ¿dónde estaría? — Se dijo Inojin.

— Lo último que quisiera es eso. — Dijo Sarada.

— Shikadai, necesitamos tus conocimientos sobre el pensamiento idiota de Boruto. — Llamó ChoChou, consiguiendo que el nombrado mostrara una cara de aburrimiento.

— Es un fastidio pensar como él, pero es más fastidioso estar buscándolo — Hablo el Nara, suspiro y empezó analizar la situación. — ChoChou, No eches perfume cerca de mí. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta.

— Es para que parezcas más a un adivino. — Sonrió la morena mientras echaba más del perfume.

— No usan perfumes. Usan incienso. — Le corrigió. — Volviendo al tema anterior, lo más seguro es que este en la azotea y si eso es verdad, puede que se halla quedado encerrado ahí junto a Sumire todo este rato. Por lo que sería obvia la razón por la cual no aparecieron durante la última hora de clases.

— Esa puerta se abre solamente por fuera cuando pasa eso. — Recordó Iwabee. — Cuando Shinki encontró a ChoChou solo pudo abrirse desde ese lado.

— No sé porque aún no han cambiado esa puerta. — Dijo Sarada.

— Esa puerta ha estado así desde que llegamos a la escuela media. — Menciono Denki.

— El director me dijo una vez que mejor le preguntara al Padre de Boruto, ¿Creen que en sus tiempos halla presenciado aquel incidente? — Hablo el Moreno recordando las palabras de Iruka. — Porque dudo que él lo provocara.

— Naruto-San es todo un ejemplo a seguir — Sonrió el Kaminarimon, obteniendo una respuesta positiva de todos los demás.

— Lástima que Boruto no sea así, y solo sea un Idiota por la vida. — Suspiro Wasabi.

— ¿No sería mejor ir por Sumire y Boruto? Ellos deben de estar esperando a que alguien abra la puerta. —

Inojin le dio unas gracias internas a la Suzumeno, con su comentario todos se movieron rápidamente hasta la azotea, cosa que no les tomo más de 3 minutos, ya que estaban en el mismo edificio que esa puerta en mal estado.

Inojin y Shikadai cuando llegaron a la puerta hicieron un par de trucos para abrir la puerta, obteniendo que esta se abriera. El Yamanaka fue el primero en entrar, encontrándose con los dos desaparecidos y no evito soltar una pequeña risita.

— Nosotros tan preocupados y ellos durmiendo. — Acompaño en la risa el Nara.

Los dos "Desaparecidos" estaban durmiendo cómodamente. Sumire apoyada en el hombro del rubio y Boruto apoyado en la cabeza de la PeliVioleta.

— Lo dejare pasar por esta vez, solo porque la cuido. — Dijo el Yamanaka sin descuidar su orgullo de primo.

* * *

Un bostezo fuerte fue escuchado mientras caminaban, perteneciente a un rubio Uzumaki, que nunca espero quedarse dormido.

— Al parecer se aburrieron de esperar despiertos. — Rió ChoChou con picardía. — ¿Qué hicieron allí arriba solitos por tanto tiempo?

— ¡No sé que esté pasando por esa sucia mente tuya pero te informo que solo hablamos! — Dijo el rubio que se sonrojo al instante por el comentario de la chica.

— Juju Yo no dije nada de cosas pervertidas. — Sonrio aún más la chica.

— Yo nunca especifique a que me refería a cosas pervertidas. — Defendió su punto el Uzumaki.

— Has ganado esta Boruto. — Dijo amargadamente la Akimichi.

La Kakei rio ante esos comentarios, ambos eran muy divertidos.

— Lo siento por preocuparte, Inojin-Kun. — Se disculpó Sumire.

— No te preocupes, mientras tú estés bien no debo preocuparme. — Sonrió el rubio.

Sumire sonrio ante la declaración del Yamanaka, él siempre se preocupaba mucho por su bien estar.

— Boruto-Kun, te devuelvo tu camisa me ayudó mucho. — Agradeció la Kakei cuando se volteó hacia el Uzumaki. — Gracias.

— De nada, me alegra que te haya servido. — Sonrió el Chico.

— ¿Tú siendo un caballero? — Pregunto burlona Wasabi junto a Iwabee que se reía en un tono bajo.

— ¡Cállense! — Grito el rubio hacia los dos castaños

Ambos castaños rieron con ganas por la reacción del Uzumaki, definitivamente él era muy fácil de molestar.

Boruto de estar enojado, paso a tener la cara de alguien que se le ocurria una buena idea. Adelanto a todo el grupo que iba en grupo hasta la calle en donde algunos se separaban.

— ¿Qué dicen si mañana vamos al nuevo patinaje sobre hielo que abrieron hace dos días? — Pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Patinar? — Repitieron todos.

El Uzumaki rió ante eso y asintió con ganas. Todos se divertirían eso lo sabían asi que no rechazaron la oferta, sería la primera salida que van todos junto a la Kakei, definitivamente se divertirían.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hoy si que hacia frío, eso era un hecho.

Boruto se encontraba en la plaza central de la ciudad esperando a sus demás amigos, solo faltaban Iwabee, Denki, Namida, Wasabi, Inojin y Sumire por llegar. También habían invitado a Metal, pero tuvo que rechazar la amigable oferta.

Todos los que habían llegado estaban muy bien abrigados, no exagerando, pero abrigados con Chaquetas, pantalones y zapatillas.

Se encontraban hablando tranquilamente, recordando cosas que pasaban en clases o estupideces que se les ocurría en el momento.

Inojin le había mandado un mensaje de que recién habían salido de la casa, por lo que no llegarían unos minutos más tarde, cosa que entendían. Mientras Boruto había estado leyendo ese mensaje, había llegado Namida junto con Wasabi.

Ambas venían muy risueñas, bueno, eso es muy normal ya que son muy buenas amigas.

Unos minutos después habían llegado Denki e Iwabee. Aunque este último armo un escandalo con Izuno, al ver que ambos estaban usando la misma chaqueta.

\- ¡Maldito copión! - Grito Izuno, que de alguna manera logro subirse a los hombros del moreno.

\- ¡Ese eres tú, Chica Gato! - Le decía Iwabee que intentaba quitarse a la chica de enzima.- ¡Quitate de enzima!

\- Pero Iwabee tú amas a los gatos - Dijo el Uzumaki, era el momento de su venganza.

Con ese comentario, tanto Iwabee como Wasabi dejaron de pelear volteandose en dirección hacia el Uzumaki con el rostro sonrojado.

\- ¡¿A-A qué te refieres?! - Le dijo Izuno sin bajarse de los hombros del Yuino.

\- ¡Oh, Vamos! No se hagan los inocentes. - Rió Boruto.

\- ¡B-Boruto! - Le riño Iwabee con las mejillas ardiendo.

\- Sangre por Sangre Iwabee. - La Venganza era dulce.

Eso le pasa a Iwabee cuando lo molestaba con la loca de Sarada. Si ella lo escuchara ahora de seguro lo harían volar hasta china, gracias a Kami-sama que nadie podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué tanto ruido? Molesta alrededor. - Se escucho. Los presentes se giraron y encontraron al Yamanaka que nos miraba con pereza. - No olvidenlo, no quiero saberlo.

Boruto quien fue cortado por Inojin decidió ignorar al rubio y se dedico a buscar algo con la mirada. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba, pregunto:

\- ¿Kakei-San no viene contigo? -

\- De hecho si - Respondió el Yamanaka.- Se detuvo en una tienda a comprar unas bebidas.

\- ¿La dejaste sola? - Pregunto Sarada frunciendo ambas cejas.

\- Ella me dijo que me adelantara. - Se excuso.

\- Nunca se deja sola a una mujer. - Dijo ChōChou.

\- Con mucho gusto yo te dejo tirada a la mitad de la carretera. - Le dijo Inojin.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste rubio Oxigenado?! - Le gruño la Akimichi.

\- ¡Lo que oíste Gorda fea! - Respondió.

\- ¡Cabello de niña!

\- ¡Glotona!

\- ¡Hoja de papel!

\- ¡Tus husbandos 2D no existen!

ChoChou lo miro sorprendida por un momento y luego mostró una cara de una persona cuando la ofendes bien feo.

\- Especialmente Todoroki Shoto - Termino el Yamanaka. (_La__autora__prefiera__mil__veces__a__Kaminari__)_

\- ¡Cruzaste la linea ricitos de oro!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Boruto es más rubio que yo! - Reclamo Inojin señalando al Uzumaki.

\- Oh no. A mi no me metan. - Dijo de inmediato el aludido.

Lo dos siguieron peleando entre si mientas que el resto decidió ignorarlos, incluso Sumire lo hizo cuando llego con ellos.

Ella les había comentado que ellos siempre habían sido así y nunca pudo detenerlos aunque quisiera.

En eso todos estaban de acuerdo, esos dos eran caso perdido una vez comenzaban a pelear.

* * *

El lugar estaba lleno de gente tanto como en la gran pista de hielo como en los sitios fuera de ella, lo bueno era que el lugar era tan grande como para que entraran otras mil personas más.

\- ¡Que emoción! - Dijo ChōChou levantando ambos brazos.- ¿Cierto Sumire?

\- ¡Si! - Asintió la Kakei con ambas mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción.

\- No se que te emociona tanto Sumire - Dijo con indiferencia el Yamanaka.

Los demás lo miraron sin entender. No era raro que el Yamanaka dijera cosa que no se lograban entender.

Inojin suspiro para luego ponerse al lado de la Kakei y decir:

\- Sumire nunca aprendió a patinar, por lo que de seguro terminara cayéndose* - Termino.

\- ¡Awawawa! ¡Inojin-Kun! - Exclamó Nerviosa ante aquellas palabras del rubio.

El Yamanaka se aclaro la garganta y sonrojo un poco.

\- Pero como un buen primo que soy yo pue-! - Una mano apareció y le corto toda futura palabra por el momento. Y ¿La causante de todo esto? Nada menos que Akimichi ChōChou.

\- Inojin hace un rato vi unos lindos portaminas y me gustaría que me compradas uno. - Sonrió malvadamente la Akimichi. - Ya que rompiste el mio y el de Sarada.

Inojin que no podía decir palabra alguna fruncio ambas cejas en dirección a la castaña, ella planeaba algo.

\- Boruto es un gran profesor cuando se trata de deportes, ¿Cierto Sarada? -

\- Es una de sus pequeñas virtudes. - Suspiro Sarada. - Pero es verdad yo también vi esos portaminas y ahora que me lo recuerdas lo quiero de vuelta.

El Yamanaka rodó los ojos fastidiado y asintió con la cabeza, luego echarle una mirada amenazadora al Uzumaki.

ChōChou alejo lentamente la mano y arrastro al rubio hasta donde estaban los "Famosos" portaminas.

\- Pueden adelantarse y esperar nos en la pista, diviertanse. - Dijo la Uchiha antes de seguir a los otros dos.

Los demás decidieron hacer lo que dijo la azabache y partieron a dejar sus cosas en los casilleros del lugar, para luego ir por un par de patines.

Sumire al principio le pareció muy fácil caminar por la alfombra del lugar, por lo que ingenuamente creyó que iba a ser lo mismo arriba del hielo, cosa que ni Boruto y los demás alcanzaron a detenerla antes de que esta pisara el hielo y resbalara cayendo de trasero sobre la superficie helada.

\- Ouch... - Se quejo la Peli Violeta ante el dolor.

\- No es tan fácil, Kakei-San. Ven dejame ayudarte. - Sonrió el Uzumaki extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla estabilizarla sobre el hielo, cosa que fue aceptada rápidamente.

La Kakei se agarro de ambos hombros del rubio y este la sujeto de sus codos, logrando que ella quedara parada sobre el hielo.

\- Sumire, ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto Namida preocupada.

\- Lo estoy, Gracias por preocuparte Namida. - Sonrió la Kakei.

\- Nosotros estaremos cerca si necesitan algo de ayuda. - Aviso Wasabi levantando su pulgar.

\- Entendido.

Los demás partieron a patinar a un lugar cercano a ellos, pero lo bastante como para enseñarle con tranquilidad a Sumire.

\- Lo siento mucho Boruto-Kun. - Dijo apenada la peli violeta.

\- ¿Eso por qué? - Pregunto confundido.

\- Se supone que hoy iban a todos a divertirse patinando - Contesto Sumire apenada. - Creo que yo estorbo aquí con no saber patinar.

\- Claro que no. - Se apresuró a decir Boruto. - Esta es la primera salida que tienes con todos nosotros y no dejare que te vayas solo porque no sabes patinar.

\- P-Pero... -

\- Kakei-San yo te ayudare no te preocupes por eso. - Sonrió zorrunamente el Uzumaki. - ¿Recuerdas que te dije ayer en la azotea?

Sumire lo miro unos momentos atónita, para luego reír y mostrar una sonrisa.

\- "Te ayudare y protegeré en todo" - Repitió la Kakei, haciendo que el Uzumaki sonriera y asintiera con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Eso es! Ahora quítate eso de la cabeza de que eres un estorbo y empecemos con la clase. - Dijo Boruto creyéndose un profesor en sus últimas palabras.

\- Jajaja Sonaste como Konohamaru-Sensei - Carcajeo Sumire recordando al Sarutobi.

\- ¿No podías mencionar a otro'ttebasa? - Pregunto con una fingida indignación en sus palabras, haciendo que la chica riera más fuerte.

Decidieron partir por lo más simple. La postura. Boruto le indico que tenía que flexionar ambas rodillas y que se inclinara ligeramente hacia adelante.

\- No flexiones tanto las rodillas. - Aconsejo el Uzumaki que sostenía las manos de la Kakei con las suyas.

\- S-Sí - Obedeció la chica estirando un poco sus piernas. - ¿Está bien así?

\- Excelente'ttebasa. - Afirmo el chico. - No mires tus pies.

\- ¿Eh? P-pero... - Balbuceo Sumire algo nerviosa.

\- Mira hacia el frente, concéntrate por ahora solo en mí, ¿Ok? - Pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

\- Está bien. - Respondió.

Segundo paso: Patinar despacio.

Boruto se deslizo un poco hacia atrás llevando consigo a la Kakei, que perdió toda compostura con ese pequeño movimiento.

\- ¡B-Boruto-Kun! - Se asustó la chica, quien se había soltado del Uzumaki por unos momentos, quedando abrazándolo por el cuello. - ¡N-No hagas eso!

\- Jeje Tranquila. Me moveré lentamente, no dejare que te caigas - Aseguro Boruto. - Ahora dame tus manos.

Sumire tomo las manos de Boruto algo dudosa, no quería caerse pero tampoco quería desconfiar de las palabras del rubio por lo que siguió toda orden que decía el Uzumaki.

\- Apoya tu peso en tu pie dominante y el otro atrás. Después, empújate un poco con el más débil. - Aconsejo el Uzumaki.

Al principio fue duro para Sumire seguir el paso del rubio, pero después de un rato patinando en círculos logro dominar más o menos la técnica que necesitaba para avanzar.

Boruto solto las manos de la chica y avanzo un pequeño tramo, dejando a la chica quieta en su lugar y muy confusa.

\- Avanza hasta aquí tú sola Kakei-San - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No estoy segura de que pueda lograrlo - Respondió dudosa.

\- Sé que puedes'ttebasa. -

La Kakei asintió y dio su primer paso, logrando deslizarse un poco. Por un momento había perdido el equilibrio, pero recordó que en un momento Boruto le dijo que estirara sus manos hacia adelante y que imaginara que se sostenía de una baranda o sus manos. Cosa que le funciono.

Avanzo lentamente hasta donde estaba el rubio, quien tenía ambas manos estiradas esperando a que la Kakei las alcanzara. Sumire logro llegar con éxito hasta donde Boruto, haciendo que él sonriera.

\- Sabía que podías Kakei-San. - Le dijo sin evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. - Ahora Inojin podrá dejar de mirarme con esa mirada suya.

\- ¿Eh? - Sumire desvio su mirada hasta donde estaba su primo y en su cabeza apareció una gotita.

Al Yamanaka lo rodeaba un aura oscura y solo se veía uno de sus ojos. Creo que si no fuera por ChoChou y Shikaddai que lo arrastraban por toda la pista, de seguro este se le hubiera tirado enzima a Boruto y llevarse a Sumire lejos del Uzumaki. Un primo muy celoso.

\- Sera mejor que vallamos con los demás. - Sonrió nerviosamente Sumire.

\- S-Si... No quiero morir a manos de los celos de Inojin. - Asintió el Uzumaki.

Los dos se juntaron con el resto y se divirtieron durante todo el día. Entre caídas vergonzosas, risas y chistes malos que se les ocurría. También se divirtieron mientras tomaban su descanso para comer. Conclusión fue un día digno de recordar.

Una de las cosas que de seguro recordarían seria el momento en el que Inojin cayó en una zona en donde el hielo estaba un poco derretido, logrando mojar gran parte de su ropa.

ChoChou dijo que era el Karma, por ser un primo MUY sobreprotector con la pobre Kakei.

La hora de irse llego, dejando a los adolescentes algo desconcertados de que la diversión llegase a su fin.

\- ¿Cómo lo pasaste Kakei-San? - Pregunto Sarada con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. - Respondió. - Gracias por invitarnos, Boruto-Kun.

\- ¿Eh? No hay de que - Dijo el Uzumaki. - Oye, Inojin ¿Aún tienes la ropa mojada?

El Yamanaka no le respondió y solo se dedicó a apretar la manga de su chaqueta, de la cual salieron gotas de agua.

\- ¿Responde tú pregunta? - Dijo con fastidio.

\- Sí'ttebasa - Al parecer el único que ya quería irse a su casa era Inojin, ya que por primera vez en su vida parecía que tenía ganas de matar a todo ser viviente que se le pare en frente. - Mejor nos vayamos a nuestras casas antes de que Inojin sea acusado de asesinato.

\- Sí y mi primera víctima serás tú Boruto -

\- ...

\- Awawawa ¡Inojin-Kun! -

Sumire decidió meterse en medio y arrastrar a su primo lejos del Uzumaki en dirección hacia la casa. No pasaron ni 5 segundos y los demás empezaron a seguirlos, sintiéndose cansados y con las únicas ganas de dormir.

\- ...

Continuara.


	6. Capítulo 6

[ M A R T E S ]

El sábado lo habían pasado genial, eso estaba claro para Boruto y los demás.

Ayer cuando todos volvieron a la escuela habían notado algo inusual en Inojin. Se había mostrado decaído y muy distante, para después desmayarse en plena clase de Educación Física.

Al parecer estar con la ropa mojada no le hizo muy bien.

Esa misma mañana fue retirado por Ino. Debido a que la Yamanaka mayor tenía que trabajar también retiro a la Kakei, para que pudiera cuidar del rubio.

Tuvieron que admitir que se sentía raro sin el Yamanaka y la Kakei en los alrededores.

Suspiro.

Boruto que había caminado con la cabeza en las nubes, miro a su alrededor. Unos pasos más adelante había una figura bastante conocida junto con un perro que había visto un par de veces en la casa de inojin.

– ¡Kakei-San! – Llamo el Uzumaki, que se acercó rápidamente a la PeliVioleta.

– ¿Hum? Boruto-Kun, Buenos días. – Sonrio la chica.

– ¿Viniste sola? Am.. Bueno viniste con Nue. – Rio el chico al notar que su pregunta no tenía mucho sentido.

– Inojin-Kun no me quería dejar salir de la casa si no era con Nue. – Le dijo la Kakei algo avergonzada. – No quiere que me pase algo.

– Sí, pero exagera. Y hablando de Inojin, ¿Cómo está? – Le pregunto una vez ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

– Con mucha fiebre. Ino-San lo regaño ya que le había dicho antes de salir el sábado que llevara ropa de cambio. – Recordo Sumire. – ¿Cierto Nue?

Ante la pregunta Nue había ladrado una vez en respuesta.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿¡A-Acaba de afirmarte lo que dijiste!? – Se sorprendio Boruto.

– Los animales pueden ser sorprendentes. – Le dijo con una sonrisa la Kakei. – Nue vuelve a casa y cuida bien de Inojin-Kun.

Sumire que hasta hace unos segundos tenía una parte de la correa de Nue en sus manos, se la entregó al perro y este la tomo entre sus dientes.

– ¿Está bien de que se valla solo? ¿No crees que se pueda escapar a otro lado? – Le pregunto inseguro.

– Claro que no. Nue está entrenado para recibir órdenes, solo hace lo que le dice personas que ya ha visto como Ino-San, Sai-San, Inojin-Kun, ChoChou, Shikadai-Kun y yo. – Dijo orgullosa.

– Si le doy una orden, ¿Me obedecería? – Pregunto Boruto con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – Sugirió Sumire.

Boruto se agacho frente a Nue, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

– La pata. – Dijo el rubio, quien había extendido la mano en dirección al canino.

Nue primero olfateo la mano del Uzumaki, para luego darle la pata a Boruto y empezar a mover su cola de un lado a otro.

– Al parecer ahora también sigue las tuyas, Boruto-Kun – Rio la chica.

– Es increíble. – Dijo emocionado Boruto que ahora estaba acariciando la cabeza de Nue. – Kakei-San, ¿Puedo acompañarte hoy a casa? Quiero ver cuando llegues a tú casa y ver a Nue ahí.

– Claro. No hay problema con eso. – Le respondió. – Ahora Nue a casa y Boruto-Kun me acompañara por lo que no tienes porque venir en la tarde.

Nue miro a Sumire y luego se marchó por donde habían venido.

– Ojala nuestro anterior perro hubiera hecho lo que Nue hace. – Pensó Boruto, recordando cuando intentaron con Himawari pasear a su perro sin correa y el muy se fue corriendo. Lo bueno es que lo encontraron a las horas después.

– ¿Boruto-Kun? – Pregunto la chica que ahora estaba 5 pasos más adelante que él. Al parecer ella había caminado y se dio la vuelta al verlo que no la seguía.

– ¡L-Lo siento! –

* * *

– Buenos días – Dijeron Boruto y Sumire una vez habían entrado al salón de clases.

Dentro de el estaban todos sus amigos reunidos, al verlos los saludaron de vuelta. A Sumire le habían preguntado por la condición de Inojin, por lo que respondió sinceramente.

– ¡Kakei-San hoy no pienso perder en el club! – Dijo Iwabee con entusiasmo.

– ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Espera Iwabee está vez me toca a mí! – Reclamo Boruto.

– ¡Olvidalo! ¡Estuve entrenando toda la semana para este día! – Dijo Iwabee. Creo que los demás se estaban volviendo locos, pero, creyeron ver rayos salir de las frentes de los dos chicos.

– Esto... Boruto-Kun, Iwabee-Kun. – Llamo la chica, cosa que obtuvo rápidamente la atención de ambos chicos. – Y-Yo le prometí hace unos días a Mitsuki-Kun que combatiría con él en el Club.

– ¡¿Ehh?! – Ambos chicos gritaron ante tal respuesta y miraron al albino que solo les sonrio.

No podían hacer nada contra él, pues Mitsuki era más fuerte que ellos, lastimaba su orgullo pero era la dolorosa realidad.

– ¡Decidamos ahora quien luchara contra Kakei-San la próxima semana, Boruto! – Dijo Iwabee apuntándolo.

– ¿Seguro Iwabee? ¡Quieres perder contra mi! – Dijo el Uzumaki con un tono malvado.

– E-Esto... – Intento frenar Sumire.

– No. Kakei-San no nos detengas esta es una batalla entre hombres. – Dijo el Uzumaki, empezando a tronarse los nudillos. – ¿Listo para perder?

– ¿Ese no eres tú? Estoy Listo Uzumaki. – Dijo Iwabee.

– Ahhh... Inmaduros. – Susurraron la Uchiha y la Akimichi.

Sumire vio como ambos se acercaron entre si, dispuestos a pelear. Ella intento frenarlos pero se detuvo a escuchar lo siguiente.

– ¡Jan-Ken-Pon! – Gritaron ambos dejando mostrar sus manos con dos formas.

– ¡Gane'ttebasa! – Festejo el Uzumaki mientras alzaba su mano con dos dedos arriba representando una tijera.

– ¡Sabía que debía hacer piedra! – Maldijo Iwabee.

– ¿Por qué no en nuestro salón está lleno de idiotas y no chicos maduros y reservados como Todoroki Shoto de Boku no hero academia? – Se preguntó ChoChou. – La vida es tan cruel.

– ChoChou... – Murmuro la Uchiha al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

Ella si que no tenía remedio.

Sarada Suspiro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Se encontraba un Yamanaka arrastrándose por el suelo de la casa con ayuda de sus dos manos. Era la quinta vez que se levantaba y la misma cantidad de desmayos en el día. Nue lo había cargado en su lomo hasta su habitación todas esas veces, pero el Yamanaka seguía insistiendo.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento. – Decia Inojin. – Algo malo va a pasar... Algo malo, muy malo...

Eso decía el rubio que ahora se apoyaba con ambas manos en la pared para intentar levantarse, pero su cuerpo pesaba.

– Tengo que ir donde está ella... – Murmuro Inojin logrando levantarse. – S-Siento que algo malo le pasara... Sumire

Otra vez cayó.

– No la puedo dejar sola... Tengo que... protegerla... – Se desmayó.

* * *

– Nos vemos mañana Sumire! – Dijo Sarada despidiéndose antes de partir a su club.

– Si, Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió la Kakei antes de irse con Boruto, Iwabee y Mistuki a los vestidores, para luego dirigirse al gimnasio.

Llegando al lugar encontraron a Anko que esperaba pacientemente a sus estudiantes mientras miraba su reloj.

– Llegan a tiempo. – Dijo Anko cuando vio a llegar a tres más. – Los no llegan ahora tendrán que pelear contra mí. Para los que están van a practicar todo lo que yo les he enseñado ¡Ahora reúnanse con una pareja! Mientras espero al resto de sus compañeros.

– ¡Si! – Respondieron los que estaban ahí.

– Kakei-San, Espero que no se contenga. – Sonrió Mitsuki.

– Lo mismo digo, Mitsuki-Kun. – Dijo la Kakei.

Tanto Boruto como Iwabee suspiraron, a ellos no les quedo de otra que ser juntos.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando todo el Club le termino por llamar la atención la batalla de Mitsuki y Sumire, que ahora en vez de tener un pequeño espacio para batallar, ahora tenían casi todo el gimnasio. Ya que los demás les cedieron sus espacios para que pelearan cómodamente, además de que querían ver quien resultaba ganador.

Todos se habían emocionado, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder y no se podía saber con certeza quien ganaría. Unas veces se creía que Mitsuki y otras se creía que Sumire.

La clase suele durar 45 minutos en total por temas de horario y Anko (que igual se sentía algo curiosa) tuvo que detener el enfrentamiento dejándolo en un empate, obviamente los felicito por el nivel de agilidad que tenían ambos, pero que debían controlar y respetar el espacio asignado.

– ¡Uzumaki Boruto y Kakei Sumire! ¡Les toca guardar todo en la bodega! – Ordeno Anko antes de irse.

Boruto y Sumire nos les quedo de otra que obedecer. Cuando ellos terminaron no quedaba nadie en el lugar, por lo que se apresuraron en darse una ducha en sus respectivos camerinos y cambiarse a la ropa de la escuela, en todo esto se habían demorado una hora aproximadamente.

Ambos se encontraron en las puertas de los vestidores y partieron. Boruto había decidió acompañar a la Kakei hasta su casa por la hora y comprobar si Nue realmente había llegado a casa.

– Estuviste genial hoy, Kakei-San – Dijo emocionado Boruto.

– ¿Tú crees? – Dijo avergonzada la chica. – No creo que haya sido para tanto.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kakei-San?! –

– Pe-Per.... – Intento decir Sumire antes de ser interrumpida por una tercera voz.

– Al fin te encontré, Shigaraki. – Esas palabras hicieron que Sumire se congelara.

– ¡¿Q-Quién está ahí?! – Grito la PeliVioleta en dirección de la voz, encontrando a un hombre que debía tener por lo menos unos 34 años.

– Kakei-San, ¿Quién es está persona? – Pregunto Boruto.

– Oh, ¿Usas el apellido de esa estúpida mujer? Patético al igual que tu padre. – Rio el hombre.

– ¡¿Quién eres y por qué llamas de esa manera a mis padres?! – Pregunto Sumire, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella.

– Lo siento. Creo que fui un poco descortés por no presentarme. – Sonrió el hombre. – Soy un ex empresario que tu estúpido padre hecho a la ruina y ¿Te digo que soy yo para ti?

– .... – Lagrimas habían empezado a caer.

– Soy la persona que vio el maravilloso momento en que tus padres dieron el último respiro. – Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – Yo asesine a tus queridos padres y ahora vengo a cumplir mi otro deseo... Acabar con tú vida.

Sumire cayó al suelo mientras las lágrimas caían, Boruto sin dudar tomo la muñeca de la chica y empezó a correr lejos del lugar. Pero una vez llegaron a la esquina de la escuela aparecieron tres hombres y una furgoneta blanca.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba Sumire mientras forcejeaba con uno de ellos.

– ¡Kakei-San! ¡Déjenla ir! – Decía Boruto intentando liberar sus brazos de los otros dos. – ¡Bastardos!

– ¡Boruto-Kun! ¡Ayuda! – Dijo desesperadamente la Kakei.

– ¿Boruto? – Dijo el hombre que había asesinado a los padres de Sumire. – ¡Nos lo llevamos también! ¡Es el hijo mayor de Uzumaki Naruto!

– ¡Si Señor! – Obedecieron los demás hombres que retenían a los dos estudiantes.

Uno de ellos golpeo a la chica en la nuca dejándola totalmente inconsciente.

– ¡KAKEI-SAN! – Boruto empezó a forcejear con más fuerza.

Tenían que escapar y de inmediato.

– Buenas noches. – Dijo aquel hombre de cabello negro antes de golpear al Uzumaki en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente. –Métanlos en la furgoneta.

– ¡Sí!

Sin esperar más se empezaron a mover, metieron a ambos chicos en la parte de atrás y partieron perdiéndose entre las calles. Dejando tiradas dos mochilas pertenecientes a los dos secuestrados.


	7. Capítulo 7

[HACE 10 AÑOS ATRÁS]

Entre los pasillos de un hogar se veía una hermosa mujer de cabello Violeta oscuro. Debía tener por lo menos unos 22 años de edad.

La mujer parecía atenta a cada esquina de la casa con una sonrisa, ella estaba buscando a alguien, alguien muy juguetona y alegre.

\- Sé que estás ahí mi pequeña violeta. - Rio suavemente la mujer mientras combinaba por los pasillos.

Escondida en una esquina, una pequeña con el mismo color violeta en sus cabellos, se reía suavemente mientras se tapaba la boca con sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¿Estarás... Aquí?! ¿Eh? -. Había dicho la mujer que había doblado en una esquina con la esperanza de encontrar a su hija ahí escondida.

La pequeña reprimió una pequeña carcajada.

\- Púes ella está justo ¡Aquí! - Dijo alguien a espaldas de la pequeña y que la levanto rápidamente.

\- ¡Whaa! - Se asustó la pequeña, para luego mirar a la persona detrás de ella. - ¡Papá no es justo! ¡Se supone que mamá es quien debe encontrarme!

Una pequeña Sumire de 6 años tenía sus mejillas infladas en un puchero mientras miraba a su progenitor, que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

\- Pues Papá también quiere jugar con su quería hija y esposa. - Sonrió el hombre. - Además tienes que ir a la escuela.

\- Y Papá al trabajo. - Interfirió la mujer quien tomaba ahora a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Mamá ira a trabajar al Kínder! - Dijo la pequeña levantando ambos brazos.

Ambos padres sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

\- Sera mejor que ambos se sienten y coman antes de partir. - Dijo la mujer dejando a su hija en su respectiva silla.

\- Ah, cierto. Sumire, mañana iré a tu escuela para hablar con tu profesora de inglés, me llamo para poder encontrar una solución a tus notas más recientes. - Le dijo Hakobe mientras le servía su comida.

\- No me gusta el inglés... Es muy difícil. - Se quejó la pequeña.

\- Solamente debemos encontrar una manera más entretenida de aprender el inglés. - Le dijo sin borrar esa tranquilizadora sonrisa. - ¿Bien?

\- Sí... -

\- Sumire, cuando llegue vamos a entrenar. - Recordó su padre.

\- ¿Ehh? No quiero... Papá es muy bruto. - Dijo Sumire mientras comía.

\- Entonces entrenaras con Mamá. - Dijo la mujer.

\- ¿¡Eh?! P-pero... - Tanuki intento refutar, pero ante la mirada de su esposa decidió callar

\- Con Mamá sí. Pero ¿Por qué tengo que aprender esto? No me gusta pelear. - Dijo la pequeña.

\- No es solo el hecho de pelear contra alguien, si no también defender a alguien. - Dijo su padre. - Un Shigaraki es fuerte y decidido.

\- Cuando llegue el momento de defender a alguien te darás cuenta de lo maravilloso que es defender a ese alguien especial... Un amigo o incluso Novio. - Sonrió Hakobe.

\- ¡Está bien! - Asintió la pequeña.

\- ¿Novio? - preguntó el hombre.

La familia termino de comer sus alimentos de la mañana y tanto padre como hija partieron a sus deberes.

\- ¡Sumire! - Detuvo su madre.

\- ¿Si? - Pregunto la pequeña frente a la puerta de la casa.

\- Tú cabello ya está muy largo. - Dijo la mujer que sostenía una cajita que contenía dos moños en forma de flor. - ¿Quieres que te amarre?

\- Está bien suelto o quizás me lo amarre cuando llegue a casa otra vez. - Dijo Sumire mirando las dos flores.

\- Está bien. Esperare aquí con estas flores y una rica cena. - Le aseguro Hakobe.

\- ¿Enserio? - Preguntó inocentemente.

\- Sí, es una promesa. -

\- ¡Sí! ¡Entonces ya me voy! -

\- Que tengas un buen día. - Le sonrió su madre antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña.

\- Sumire, ¿Te voy a dejar o vas sola? - Preguntó su padre que se arreglaba la corbata de su traje.

\- No. Puedo ir sola. - Rio la chica antes que sus dos progenitores le dieran su respectivo beso en la mejilla.

Sumire salió de su casa rápidamente en dirección a su respectiva escuela.

\- Primero iré a saludar a Akiko-Obachan y a Akari-Neechan en la floreria. - Pensó la pequeña girando por una esquina.

En aquél lugar trabaja Koemi Akari de 18 años que empezó a trabajar ahí desde hace un año, y también está Shizu Akiko una mujer de 76 años que siempre saluda a Sumire todas las mañanas cuando se va a la escuela y también consuela cuando tiene un mal día.

Sumire vio el local y estaba cerrado.

\- ¿Cerrado? Tal vez aún no llegan. - Murmuró para si la Shigaraki. - Pasare en la tarde. - Se fue corriendo.

La pequeña PeliVioleta llego a su respectivo salón saludando a sus compañeros que ya estaban ahí.

\- ¡Sumire-Chan Buenos días! - Saludo una niña de cabello café.

\- Buenos días, Mako-Chan - Saludo Sumire con una sonrisa.

\- Sumire-Chan Buen día. - Saludo una chica de cabello azul.

\- Aoi-Chan Buenos días. - Saludo.

\- Oye, Oye, Sumire ¿A tú madre no le molesta si vamos a tú casa pasado mañana? - Pregunto la chica con nombre Aoi.

\- ¡Sí, la última vez que fuimos nos divertimos mucho! - Concordó Mako con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que pueden. Ella dijo que les había caído muy bien. - Dijo sin preocuparse.

\- ¿Tú madre vendrá pasado mañana? Para el día en que nuestros padres nos acompañan aquí a la escuela.

\- Sí. Pidió permiso para poder venir. - Dijo la PeliVioleta sin borrar esa brillante sonrisa que la identificaba.

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado ella a esto?

Todos los alumnos la miraban con miedo, ¿Qué había pasado?, ella había corrido cuando escucho el grito de sus amigas para poder ver lo que le pasaba.

La había encontrado a la mitad del patio de la escuela siendo molestada por un chico de un curso mayor al de ella y como buena amiga había intentado ayudarla.

Pero al parecer el chico estaba muy enojado porque al parecer Mako lo empujo sin querer y le tiro la lonchera de su comida. Él intento golpearla y Sumire por simple reflejo había hecho que el chico terminara contra el suelo con ambas muñecas en su espalda sujetadas por la PeliVioleta.

Ella sin darse cuenta había apretado con mucha fuerza las muñecas del chico y se vino a dar cuenta cuando escucho el llanto de el niño bajo de ella.

Asustada se quitó de encima y vio las muñecas del chico rojas, este se había levantado y salido corriendo al igual que los demás niños que estaban cerca del lugar.

Sumire miro a su amiga que estaba detrás de ella y se acercó, Mako la miraba con un terror, ella temblaba. La PeliVioleta acerco su mano para tranquilizarla.

\- N-No te preocupes Mako-Chan el niño no volverá a..

\- ¡No te acerques! - Le grito la castaña golpeando la mano de la Shigaraki.

\- ¿Mako-Chan?

\- ¡Tú no tienes mi permiso para llamarme así, Monstruo! - Le grito la castaña antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¿Monstruo...? - Esa palabra si que le había afectado.

El día en la escuela fue horrible para Sumire después de aquel incidente, sus compañeros estaban asustados de ella, tanto que la maestra tuvo que pedirle a la Shigaraki quedarse en la oficina para poder hacer clases tranquilamente.

Ella había intentado hablar con Mako y Aoi, pero esta última no dejaba que ella se acercara a la castaña que cada vez que vía la cara de la PeliVioleta se asustaba y le gritaba que se alejara.

\- ¡¡No iré a la casa de una chica que maltrata a los demás!! - Eso le dijo Aoi enojada, ella era tranquila y amaba que todo fuera paz. Pero odiaba a la gente que rompe esos términos.

Al final del día escolar, los maestros la dejaron volver a su salón por sus cosas cuando todos los alumnos se fueron a sus casas.

Cuando llego encontró su pupitre rallado con insultos y sus cosas en la basura. Sumire limpio su pupitre con un paño húmedo junto con su goma de borrar, después saco sus cosas de la basura y reviso que todo estuviera ahí.

Dentro de su mochila estaba la caja con los moños que su madre le había regalado esa misma mañana, la había agarrado cuando su madre no la vio y se la había llevado para mostrárselas a sus amigos, pero ahora solo quería volver y llorar en la falda de su madre.

Sumire salió de la escuela con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas y camino de vuelta a casa, paso frente a la florería encontrándose con una chica que conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Akari-Neechan? - Llamó levemente Sumire.

\- ¿V-Violeta-Chan? - Dijo sorprendida la mujer de cabello azabache, ella también se encontraba llorando.

\- Está llorando... ¿Paso algo? - Preguntó.

\- Tú también estás llorando, Violeta-Chan - Dijo la mujer que se agacho para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-... No quiero hablar de eso... - Dijo Sumire que parecía que iba a volver a llorar. - ¿Por qué vistes de negro? ¿Dónde está ObaaChan?

La mujer parecía a verse desmoronado al escuchar esas palabras y solo pudo abrazar a la pequeña mientras lloraba.

\- ¿Akari-NeeChan? - Preguntó Sumire confundida.

\- Akiko-San ya no está. - Lloró la mujer. - Pero se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro y eso es lo que cuenta.

\- ¿Ya no está? ¿Dónde fue? -

La pequeña no había entendido al principio, pero luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta, lloro al darse cuenta pero se tranquilizó al saber que no hubo dolor en la partida de la abuela.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas a casa, tus padres deben estar esperándote. - Aseguro Akari.

\- S-Si! -

La PeliVioleta camino hasta su casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado, creía que nada podía ser peor que todo lo que le paso anteriormente, pero se equivocó. Al doblar por la esquina de su casa vio a muchas personas reunidas alrededor de su hogar, también vio una ambulancia y a la policía.

Sumire camino entre las personas hasta llegar al frente de estas, ahí encontró a su tía llorando mientras hablaba con un policía.

\- ¿Ino-San? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Sumire llamando la atención de los adultos.

\- Sumire... ¡Sumire! - Dijo Ino entre lágrimas y abrazo a la pequeña. - Menos mal... Menos mal que estas bien... P-Por un momento creí que te había pasado algo.

\- ¿Ella es la hija de la pareja? - Preguntó el policía.

\- Sí. - Afirmo Ino.

\- Entonces cancelarse la búsqueda de ella. - Dijo el Policía. Tomo el Woki toki y hablo. - La niña está aquí. Repito, La niña está aquí cancelen su búsqueda.

\- Ino-San, ¿Paso alg... - Sumire no termino de hablar cuando aparecieron dos personas cargando una camilla con alguien enzima, no podía ver la cara ya que estaba tapada, pero vio un hermoso cabello violeta sobresaliendo por abajo.

Ese color lo reconocería en cualquier parte, ese color era el de su querida madre.

\- ¿Ma...Má? - Balbuceo la chica dando un paso hacia el frente. - Ella me dijo que me esperaría y que tendría mi comida favorita al volver.

\- Sumire... - Susurro Ino y abrazo a la pequeña inmovilizándola.

Sumire empujo a la Yamanaka y corrió dentro de la casa, ahí vio algo que nunca espero ver.

Toda la casa estaba desordenada y lo que más la impresiono fueron las manchas rojas por todo el lugar.

Ino que la había perseguido hasta el interior de la casa no pudo sentirse peor cuando vio a la pequeña llorar desconsoladamente y un policía a su lado.

Sus padres ya no estaban con ella.  
Pero sin duda lo que más le dolía era que su madre no cumplió su promesa, pero no la odiaba, solo quería ver la sonrisa de sus padres, pero eso nunca pasaría, porque desde ahora no los volvería a ver.

[AL OTRO DÍA]

El funeral había sido doloroso para aquellos que conocían a la pareja, especialmente para Sumire que estuvo recibiendo abrazos y palabras de apoyo, pero ninguna era respondida por la pequeña.

Ella se encontraba callada y parecía vacía. Sumire solo se dedicaba a mirar la lápida con el nombre de sus padres mientras agarraba la mano de su primo.

Inojin sostenía un paraguas, desde que había empezado el funeral no se había apartado del lado de la PeliVioleta, le daba su apoyo pero sin decir ninguna palabra.

Cuando él se enteró de lo sucedido no dudo en abrazar a su prima y lloró junto con ella, desde ese momento el juró que protegería a su prima a toda costa... Protegería su sonrisa... Protegería todo de ella.

* * *

Ellos decidieron arrendar una habitación en un hotel por unos días mientras se quedaban en Osaka (ya que Inojin y su familia eran de Tokio).

Inojin y Sumire compartían habitación, mientras que Ino dormía en una habitación aparte (Sai se encontraba trabajando duro por ser jefe de policía en Tokio)

Ino estaba muy preocupada por Sumire, pero no podía hacer nada por la pequeña.

La PeliVioleta se había encerrado en la habitación que compartía con el rubio, antes de eso ella había dicho que mañana iría a la escuela cosa que sorprendió a Ino.

Ino intento decirle que ya no hacía falta ir a esa escuela ya que desde ese momento ella iba a vivir con ellos en Tokio.

Sumire solo murmuro un gracias, entonces solo se iría a despedir pero igual iría a clases.

La rubia lo acepto, pero no estaba segura si era lo correcto.

[ AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ]

Sumire había llegado a su salón y nadie la saludo, de hecho todos la habían mirado y se alejaron lo más posible de ella.

La Shigaraki tampoco esperaba que le hablaran y solo camino hasta su pupitre que de nuevo estaba rallado.

"Tú cabello es feo"

"Vete"

"Bravucona"

"Fea"

"Horrible"

"No te queremos aquí"

Habían más palabras pero esas no las quería leer, no quería saber que decían.

Sintió que le había llegado algo a su cabeza, una pelota de papel. Después había sentido dos más pero levanto su mirada y pararon.

Durante ese día Sumire había pasado entre su salón y la biblioteca hasta que la llamaron a la oficina del director.

Sumire fue directamente hasta el lugar entrando dentro al niño del otro día, una mujer y el director.

\- Me alegra verla Señorita Shigaraki. - Dijo el director.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede decirle eso a esta chiquilla?! - Grito la mujer molesta.

\- P-Por favor no grite. - Intento tranquilizar el director. - Estamos aquí para hablar las cosas con la Señorita Shigaraki.

\- ¡Yo quiero hablar con las estúpidos padres de esta niña! - Se quejó la mujer.

\- P-Pues vera Señora Haruki - Hablo nerviosamente el director. - La señorita Shigaraki es huérfana, por eso le pedí a ella que viniera.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Con razón no tiene modales! - Rio la mujer. - ¿Qué se cree ella golpeando a MI hijo? ¡Ella ni siquiera es una niña es un monstruo para todos los niños, un peligro!

Monstruo....

\- ¡Señora Haruki! - Le levanto la voz el director que miraba ahora a la PeliVioleta que estaba en Shock.

Sumire dio unos pasos atrás y salió corriendo de la oficina.

\- ¡Señorita Shigaraki! - Escucho por parte del director, pero no paro.

Ella corrió a través de los pasillos hasta la salida de la escuela, no le importaban sus cosas, solo quería irse del lugar y no volver nunca más.

De un salto se subió sobre la reja (que indicaba si la escuela estaba cerrada o abierta) y se escapó del lugar.

Corrió por las calles de Osaka y cuando se detuvo se fijó que estaba frente a su casa, esta estaba con cintas amarillas y había un cartel que decía no entrar.

Hasta hace unos días este lugar era un dulce hogar lleno de risas y comodidad, pero ahora se veía oscura y sin vida.

Sumire pareció recordar algo y se adentró al lugar, corrió a lo que era el patio trasero y se acercó a un lugar escondido entre la pandereta y la bodega. Ahí se encontraba una pequeña casucha mal hecha, dentro de ella se podía ver un pequeño cachorro.

\- Nue... - Dijo débilmente Sumire, eso hizo que el cachorro se levantara automáticamente y se acercara felizmente a su dueña.

La PeliVioleta cuidaba en secreto a Nue, ya que su madre era alérgica a los perros por lo que no podía tener uno.

Pero ahora Hakobe no se encontraba con ella.

Sumire tomo al cachorro entre sus brazos y camino fuera de la casa, una vez afuera vio a Inojin que le sonreía amablemente.

\- Vamos, Mamá nos está esperando para poder irnos. - Le dijo.

La Shigaraki se fijó que el Yamanaka llevaba su mochila, la cual había abandonado en la escuela y también restos de polvo en su pálida piel.

\- Todo estará bien ahora... Yo te protegeré Sumire. - Dijo el rubio. - Siempre lo haré... Lo prometo.

* * *

[TRES MESES DESPUÉS]

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles tanto para la familia Yamanaka como para Sumire, después de que llegaron de Osaka, Ino intento subirle los ánimos a Sumire, pero ella lo hacia todo sin energías.

La casa de los Shigaraki quedo a nombre de Sai, las pertenencias de la difunta pareja se vendió (dependiendo de la decisión de Sumire) y las pertenencias de la PeliVioleta fueron transferidas a la residencia Yamanaka.

Sumire se negó a ir a una escuela primaria, por lo cual recibía clases en casa y en la escuela de Inojin le hacían un informe de notas.

Sai había estado llevando a Sumire con una psicóloga infantil para poder ver si lograban algo. Pero hasta ahora solo había un pequeño avance y ese era que ahora la chica hablaba un poco más.

Ino había invitado por par de veces a los hijos de Shikamaru y Chouji para que Sumire hiciera nuevos amigos, ya que se enteró lo que sucedió en la antigua escuela de Sumire y de inmediato retiro los papeles de su matrícula.

Ese mismo día Shikdai y ChouCho habían ido a la casa de inojin para jugar con Sumire, que se quedaba la mayoría del tiempo en la computadora o leyendo un libro en el patio de atrás de la casa bajo el toldo.

\- Vamos a jugar. - Le había sonreído ChouCho mientras le extendía la mano a la pelivioleta.

\- .... - La Shigaraki miro la mano de la castaña y miro de nuevo su libro.

\- Sumire, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? - Le pregunto.

\- ....

\- ¿No dirás nada? - Pregunto desconcertada la pequeña Akimichi.

\- Me gusta leer. - Respondió. Eran las primeras palabras que le había dicho Sumire desde que ChouCho la conoce.

\- ¿Enserio? No seré como las otras chicas que dirán "¡A mí también!" cuando no es verdad - Dijo la Akimichi logrando que la PeliVioleta desviara de nuevo su mirada al libro. - E-Espera no me ignores..

\- No te estoy ignorando te escucho. - Le dijo. ChouCho solo pudo suspirar y sentarse a su lado.

Desde lejos se podía ver a una preocupada Ino junto a su esposo, esta no había parado de ver a la Shigaraki en todo este rato.

\- Sumire... - Murmuro.

\- Tranquila Ino... Ella sabrá como superar esto. - Le aseguro Sai mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su esposa para lograr reconfortarla.

\- ¡P-Pero Sai! Ella ya no habla nada, se sienta todo el día afuera con un libro o con la computadora... - Decía la Yamanaka parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

\- Ino... ¿Sabes? El otro día desapareció uno de mis libros. - Dijo el Peli Negro.

\- ¡No es momento para decirme eso! - Le regaño levantando su puño con intención de golpear a su marido, pero este tomo suavemente su mano y detuvo aquel golpe.

\- Como buen jefe de policía que soy decidí buscar al criminal detrás de esto. - Decía muy tranquilo el Yamanaka. - y logre encontrar a ese culpable, Te lo describiré. Tiene cabello violeta largo suelto, tiene ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y tiene alrededor de 6 o 7 años de edad.

\- ¡¿.....?!

\- ¿El título del libro? "Como superar el dolor de la muerte" ese es su título. - Termino Sai.

Ino bajo su puño y miro de nuevo a la PeliVioleta. Esa pequeña niña se estaba auto ayudando con libros, eso hizo que Ino llorara aún más. Estaba feliz de saber que Sumire hacia todo lo posible de superar la muerte de sus padres.

\- También se ha estado ayudando de Internet. - Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Shikadai?.... ¿Inojin? - Dijo la Yamanaka al ver a su hijo junto a Shikadai, quienes sostenían ambos un par de hojas.

Ambos niños se acercaron a ellos y les entregaron las hojas que tenían. Ambos adultos se sorprendieron al ver un montón de hojas con el historial de búsqueda de la computadora.

\- "¿Cómo superar la muerte de tús padres?" - Leyó Ino.

\- "¿Cómo hacerle saber a mi familia que estoy bien sin decir nada?" - Siguió Sai.

Pero sin duda la que más sorprendió a la pareja fue una hoja que tenía un sitio web en el.

\- ¿"Internado para hijos difíciles"? - Leyeron los dos.

\- De seguro ella debe sentirse como una carga para ustedes. - Dijo Shikadai.

Ino sabía perfectamente que las palabras de un Nara eran siempre acertadas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - Le pregunto Ino a Sai.

\- Uno de los volúmenes de ese libro decía que había que hacer lo que la persona quisiera, ya que se encuentra en un estado mental muy delicado. - Recordó Sai. - Pero si entra a ese Internado estará bien, ya que ese lugar tiene como director a Kabuto, ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es este? - Se sorprendió la mujer. - ¿Vamos a Inscribirla?

\- Lo mejor para una pequeña es relacionarse con otros niños. - Sonrio Sai. - Kabuto me debe un favor así que no te compliques mucho.

\- Está bien. Gracias a los tres. - Sonrió Ino, para luego observar a las dos niñas que estaban en el patio trasero.

* * *

Sumire se encontraba frente a un gran edificio con cinco más a su alrededor, era un lugar enorme. Ese día entraba al Internado el cual le había aparecido en internet una vez y se interesó en el, Admite que se sorprendió cuando Sai le conto que Inojin y Shikadai le mostraron su historial de búsqueda en Internet. Al principio se sintió avergonzada, pero después Sai le había preguntado si realmente se sentía una carga, ella respondió con un débil "Sí".

Después de eso Sai le conto que la había inscrito en el Internado, porque él quería hacer lo que sea por ella, para que quedase satisfecha consigo misma. Ella lloro.

Había pasado una semana y le aceptaron la matricula, diciendo que el domingo ella se internaría. Ino la había ayudado a hacer sus maletas para ese día.

Inojin había pedido ir con ella al internado, pero Sumire dijo que estaría bien sola. Necesitaba estar lejos de todo lo conocido por ella.

El día que entraba al Internado fue despedido por Sai, Ino, Inojin, ChouCho y Shikadai. Ella se despidió con una débil sonrisa.

Pasaron los meses dentro del Internado y Sumire había logrado hacer grandes avances según Kabuto, que sabía del problema de Sumire.

Ella logro hacer tres amigos el primer mes: Aki Hikaru, Kazuo Hiroshi y Yuri Takeo.

Los tres habían entrado por obligación de sus padres. Hikaru por mala conducta, Hiroshi por que le era difícil hacer amigos en la escuela y Takeo por ser muy anti-Social.

Ellos habían sido los primeros en acercarse a la Ahora Kakei y recibido con los brazos abiertos, al principio les costó mucho hacer que la chica riera o hablara fluidamente. Pero lo lograron.

Hiroshi la hacía reír con sus trucos de magia contra Takeo, este se enojaba y al Azabache le tocaba salir corriendo. Hikaru lo hacía con sus travesuras contra los profesores o incluso contra el mismo Kabuto, pero este la detenía con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hikaru-San, no debes hacerle travesuras a los mayores. -

Eso era lo que siempre le decía, todos los días, a cada hora y cada vez que se veían.

Según ella era por eso que la habían expulsado de su primaria y le recomendaron el Internado.

Pero ese montón de travesuras habían logrado que Sumire abriera de a poco su corazón.

Pasaron cinco meses y todo el internado conocía a la chica de cabello violeta, esta que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y dos largas trenzas. Una chica humilde, amable y algo nerviosa, pero muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y un muy buena para hablar Inglés. Incluso había sido profesora de sus compañeros un par de veces.

Kabuto siempre le mandaba un correo a Sai informándole todo detalladamente sobre el progreso que tenía Sumire dentro del Internado.

Rápidamente pasaron 10 años (Recuerden que los saltos temporales ilógicos dentro de Wattpad son esenciales (?)) y Sumire decidió que era hora de despedirse del Internado. Eso fue una noticia dura para aquellos que conocían a la Kakei, pero de todas formas la apoyaron.

Sumire había llamado a Ino, que desde que había entrado al Internado la había ido a visitar todos los meses sin falta. Diciéndole la noticia, la Yamanaka lloro a través del celular y le dijo que arreglaría su habitación mañana por la mañana.

\- Ino-San, ¿Puede guardar el secreto? - Le pregunto la chica de 16 años. - Quiero que sea una sorpresa para Inojin-Kun.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Le había dicho la mujer.

\- ¿Me puede mandar la dirección de la escuela de Inojin-Kun? Tengo pensado en ir a darle una sorpresa en su escuela. - Rio un tanto traviesa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te has vuelto un poco traviesa Sumire? - Carcajeo la mujer mientras lloraba a través del teléfono. - Se lo merece por no irte a ver ninguna vez.

\- Si Inojin-Kun hubiera venido habría querido quedarse conmigo. - Le dijo la Kakei.

\- Tienes razón. - Ino estaba feliz.

Sumire se había ido a la mañana siguiente. Sus amigos le habían hecho una despedida con todo su entusiasmo y muchas lágrimas por parte de Hikaru.

Hiroshi hizo una presentación de Magia para todos e incluso intento colocarle unas orejas de conejo a Takeo, pero este lo miro con mala cara y decidió mejor no hacerlo.

La Kakei se despidió y partio hasta la casa Yamanaka a dejar sus maletas, saludar a Ino (Que casi la estrangula con un abrazo) después de eso había estado con ella en la florería y en la tarde partió a Konoha Gakuen. Ahí estuvo esperando hasta que las rejas de la escuela se abrieron para que los alumnos fueran a sus casas.

Había notado que muchos estudiantes la habían quedado mirando. Era normal, una chica desconocida mirando al interior de la escuela, vestida con una gorra y lentes de sol, extraño.

Ella espero pacientemente al Yamanaka, cuando lo vio salir con otras personas, que automáticamente dedujo que eran sus amigos. No pudo evitar correr y abrazarlo.

\- ¡Inojin-Kun! ¡I found you! - Le dijo cuándo lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Sentía las miradas de esos chicos sobre ella, pero no le importaba su primo era primero. No lo había visto en años, pero de todas maneras lo reconoció.

\- ¡Al fin sales! Estuve esperando mucho rato en la entrada. - Se había quejado.

Escucho la voz de una azabache de corto cabello, que le preguntaba a su primo por su identidad, pero la voz de ChouCho fue la que interrumpió cuando la reconoció.

\- Hace mucho que no te veía, Sumire - Le dijo soltando una risa.

\- ¡¿D-Dijiste Sumire?! - Esas palabras fueron las que salieron de Shikadai.

\- ¿Quién más? - Le había preguntado divertida.

Inojin se había murmurado al para si mismo y luego la presento, obteniendo muchas expresiones de sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh?.... ¡¿Prima?! - Habían exclamado todos.

Sumire solo había reído avergonzada.

Este era su momento de seguir adelante.


	8. Capítulo 8

Boruto abrió sus ojos, se sentía adolorido. ¿Qué había pasado?... Ah... Ahora recordaba.... Fue Secuestrado por unas personas que desconocía junto a Sumire. ¿Sumire?, ¡¿Sumire?! Se levanto rápidamente y busco a la chica, la encontró rápidamente dándole la espalda, tirada en el suelo.

— Kakei-San... — Susurro el rubio y se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba. En ese momento en que la vio se había sentido aliviado, pero al verla de frente se sintió preocupado, molesto y con unas ganas de golpear a los responsables.

Sumire que estaba inconsciente tenía sus brazos rojos por la sangre y muchos raspones. Esos tipos la habían golpeado.

— ¡¡Kakei-San!! — Se acuclillo a su lado y la tomo entre sus brazos para poder despertarla. — Kakei-San, Kakei-San... Oye, despierta... Por favor despierta Kakei-San.....

La chica reacciono al llamado del rubio. Abrió sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y lo primero que vio fue al Uzumaki.

— Boruto-Kun... — Susurro la chica con sus ojos que volvían a estar invadidos por las lágrimas. Sin pensarlo abrazo al muchacho con sus adoloridos brazos.

Boruto no dudo en devolver el abrazo de la chica, quería hacerle saber que ahora el la protegería.

— E-Ese hombre... — Susurro la chica mientras lloraba.

— ¿Él fue quien te golpeo? — Pregunto. — ¿Te hizo algo más?

— Solo me golpearon.... P-Pero él.... Él.... Él m-mato a los d-demás s-sin piedad. — Dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

El Uzumaki se quedó sin aliento ante esas palabras. Ese hombre que había aparecido mato a los que eran sus compañeros, frente a la Kakei y de paso había sido golpeada, dejando su blanca piel roja por la sangre y muchas heridas alrededor de estos. El chico se fijó en una herida que tenía la chica un poco más abajo de su hombro la cual seguía sangrando, Boruto busco algo con que parar la sangre, pero lo único que veía eran cajas por todos lados de una vieja fábrica.

Miro de reojo a la chica mientras pensaba, en el proceso vio la manga de su camisa. Alejo un poco a la Kakei y con su mano derecha agarro el hombro izquierdo de su camisa, arrancándola de un solo tirón.

— ¿B-Boruto-kun? — Susurro confundida cuando el chico empezó a amarrarle el pedazo de tela en el brazo.

— Está bien. Me preocupa más tu bien estar que una camisa. — Dijo Boruto. — Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Boruto ayudo a la chica a levantarse y miro el lugar. La fábrica capaz tendría unos dos meses sin usarse ya que no estaba ni muy sucio ni muy limpio, por lo que sabía las únicas fábricas que se habían abandonado recientemente eran las que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¿Ya se van? Eso es una pena. — Se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Ambos se asustaron y se giraron en dirección en donde provenía aquella voz. Ahí parado encontraron al mismo hombre que les había hablado al salir de la escuela. Él los miraba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que les causaba inquietud.

Sumire por reflejo se escondió detrás del Uzumaki.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! — Le gritó Boruto molesto. — ¡No te perdonare por lastimar a Kakei-San!

— Se lo merece por el simple hecho de ser hija de Shigaraki Tanuki. — Respondio. — Ese hombre merecía la muerte. Él... ¡Él hizo que me fuera a la ruina! ¡Todo lo que trabaje durante años! ¡Para que ese llegara y tirara todo mi maldito esfuerzo!

— ¡¡Ah!! ¡Ya te recuerdo! — Dijo Sumire que estaba detrás del Uzumaki. — ¡Mi padre te dio lo que merecías! ¡Engañabas a las personas y vendías cosas ilegalmente!

— ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Mi negocio estaba bien!! ¡¡No había errores!! — Grito el hombre que se retorcía en su lugar. — Sí... No tenía ningún error... ¡¡No tenía ningún maldito error!!

Sin dudarlo Boruto agarro la mano de la Peli Violeta y la arrastro lejos de ahí. Tenía la sensación de que si se quedaban más tiempo hablando con ese tipo terminarían muertos de un minuto a otro.

— ¿Jugaremos al gato y el ratón? — Pregunto el hombre de manera divertida. — Je.... Me parece bien. Pero este gato tiene unas armas que fácilmente puede matarlos. Todos los gatos juegan con su comida Jajaja.

El hombre se metió las manos a los bolsillos y saco un cuchillo manchado de sangre junto con una pistola.

— Que empiece la cacería de ratones. —

* * *

— ¡¿Los encontraron?! — Pregunto Shikadai a los demás cuando se reunieron.

— N-No — Respondió Sarada cansada de tanto correr.

— Yo tampoco — Respondió Mitsuki.

Shikadai maldijo esto. Había recibido una llamada de la madre del Uzumaki preguntando si Boruto estaba con él. Él le había respondido que no, la última vez que lo había visto fue en la escuela antes de partir a su club. Por un momento pensó que se había distraído con alguna tienda de videojuegos y de seguro estaría de camino a casa desesperadamente antes que su madre lo regañara.

La preocupación empezó a dominarlo cuando Ino lo llamo preguntando por Sumire. Eso era extraño, la pelivioleta siempre avisaría si llegaba un poco más tarde. Además de que si ella estaba con Boruto, él la hubiera dejado directo en su casa incluso soportaría la tentación de irse a alguna tienda.

Llamo a los demás y pregunto por ellos, pero ninguno los había visto. Se había fijado en la hora y este marcaba 19:30 de la tarde, algo realmente iba mal. Al ver esto reunió a todos fuera de la escuela.

Se habían ido por todos los posibles caminos que Boruto tomaría, visitaron todas las tiendas a las que iba y los parques que visitaba. Pero no había rastro de ellos.

Maldición.

— ¡¡Shikadai!! — Era Iwabee.

— ¡Shikadai-Kun! — Junto a Denki.

— ¿Los encontraron? — Pregunto esperanzado.

— No, pero... — Dijo Iwabee una vez estuvo junto a todos.

— ¿Pero? —

— Encontramos esto. — Le dijo mientras levantaba dos mochilas completamente sucias y rotas. Al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

— Iwabee-Kun y yo las encontramos en la esquina cuando veníamos hacia acá. — Hablo Denki sin levantar su mirada. — Estas mochilas son las de Boruto-Kun y Kakei-San.

Fue en ese momento en que sus dudas fueron aclaradas.

Algo malo había pasado con Boruto y Sumire.

* * *

No podía dar crédito a los que sus ojos veían, el olor a sangre invadía sus fosas nasales, era repugnante y le daban ganas de vomitar. Frente a él habían 3 cuerpos inertes en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Sumire agarro por detrás al rubio, él chico por instinto la había mirado, encontrando una cara de completo horror. Al parecer esos tipos habían sido asesinados frente a sus ojos.

Tenían que salir si o si de ese lugar y rápido.

— Ohh... Al fin los alcanzo — Esa voz hizo que ambos chicos se asustaran y miraran en la dirección de la voz. — No es divertido estar solo corriendo, así que... Es momento de que griten de dolor.

El hombre levanto el cuchillo que tenía en su mano izquierda y corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa inquietante. Boruto en reflejo empujo hacia un lado a la Kakei y detuvo al hombre con ambas manos hacia arriba.

— ¿El ratón sabe defenderse? Esto será divertido, pero... ¡¡Podras detener esto!! — El hombre se liberó fácilmente del agarre del rubio y bajo el cuchillo rápidamente logrando darle a su objetivo.

— ¡¡Boruto-Kun!! — Grito horrorizada Sumire.

Boruto apenas había alcanzado a esquivar eso, pero de igual manera tuvo consecuencias.

Gotas de sangre cayeron simultáneamente al suelo.

Aquel ataque había llegado al ojo derecho del Uzumaki.

Boruto no lo dudo en ese instante y golpeo en el rostro a aquel hombre, haciéndolo caer. Una vez hecho esto corrió en dirección a la PeliVioleta y ambos salieron corriendo de la fábrica en dirección al bosque.

— Je... ¿Con que vamos enserio?... — Rio el hombre con demencia. — Entonces yo también iré enserio.

* * *

Un hombre de cabello negro y tez pálida, miraba con inquietud a su esposa y amigos. Todos estaban preocupados, eran las 20:55 de la noche y los dos adolescentes siguen sin aparecer.

— Todo estará bien. Sai y los demás policías localizaran a Boruto y a Kakei Sumire. — Intento animar Naruto a los demás.

— Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por lograr encontrar su localización. — Hablo Sai para todos. — Los traeré de vuelta.

— ¡¿Qué pasa si no vuelven?! — Le pregunto Ino asustada.

— ¡....! — Sai quedo callado ante esas palabras.

— I-Ino por favor cálmate — Pidió Hinata.

— ¡De todas las personas que están aquí tú deberías ser la que más debería entenderme Hinata! — Le dijo la rubia.

— Y-Yo.... —

— Si algo le pasara a Sumire no me lo perdonaría. — Lloro Ino. — Ella ha sufrido mucho y no merece seguir sufriendo.... Si ella no vuelve no podré volver a pararme frente a las tumbas de Hakobe y Tanuki.

Sai en silencio salió de la habitación dirigiéndose fuera de la comisaria, donde suspiro y miro la luna que estaba sobre él.

— Sai... — Llamó Naruto.

— Es la segunda vez en mi vida que me siento tan impotente — Dijo el peli negro sin mirar al Uzumaki. — La primera vez que sentí esto fue cuando murió Tanuki y no pude hacer nada por él...

— Cuidaste a Kakei Sumire, ¿No? — Le respondió Naruto. — Creo que con eso ya lo ayudaste mucho.

— Lo sé, pero... En ese momento me hubiese gustado retroceder el tiempo y evitar su muerte. — Habló Sai. — Lo que más me dolió fue los llantos de Sumire al darse cuenta de lo que paso ese día y todo lo que le sucedió.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Naruto.

Sai suspiro de nuevo y respondió.

— Tanuki era un gran luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo y cuando Sumire era pequeña le enseño a defenderse. — Le empezaba a relatar. — Ella era muy querida por aquellas personas que se llamaron que egoístamente se llamaron amigos de ella... Según su maestra ella había golpeado a un chico de un curso mayor por defender a una "Amiga" pero eso hizo que la llamaran Monstruo y se alejaran de ella, haciéndole pasar malos momentos... Votándole sus cosas a la basura, rompiendo sus materiales, insultándola... Apuñalándola directo por atrás.

— Monstruo... — Para Naruto esa palabra era muy familiar. No, mejor dicho sabía como se sentía todo eso. Durante su niñez había pasado exactamente por lo mismo.

La sensación de un hogar vacío sin tus progenitores.

El dolor de enterarse a que un ser querido nunca más estará a tú lado.

Las ganas de correr para alejarse de aquellos que te molestan.

La tentación de decirles que paren.

El sentimiento de ser tratado como un ser repugnante... Un Monstruo.

Naruto conocía todo eso y que una niña haya pasado por lo mismo le dolía... No quería que nadie pasara por lo que él tuvo que pasar, pero ya la había encontrado.

— Sai, sé que los encontraremos. — Dijo Naruto confiado. — Cuando llegue ese momento iré contigo para ayudar.

— Naruto... De verdad te has convertido en un hombre. — Sonrió el Peli negro. — Bueno... Creo que si no lo fueras no serias el que tiene más hijos que todos nosotros.

Naruto tardo en entender, pero después se sonrojo violentamente.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Q-Qué estas insinuando Pervertido?! — Le grito.

— Lo que quiero decir es que... Confió en ti y en tu estúpido instinto. — Sonrió sinceramente Sai.

— ¿Era necesaria la palabra "estúpido"? — Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sai soltó una ligera risa, que fue interrumpida por una llamada telefónica.

— ¿Eh? — Sai saco el celular de su bolsillo y quedo sorprendido al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. — ¡Esto es...!

* * *

Ambos corrían desesperadamente a través del bosque sin parar, se habían caído un par de veces por lo que estaban completamente sucios, cubiertos de sangre, de barro, cansados y adoloridos.

Se escondieron por un momento para descansar. Ellos no tenían idea que hora era, pero por el nocturno cielo se daban una idea.

Sumire miro con ojos llorosos al Uzumaki, que con una mano tapaba su ojo herido.

— ¿E-Estás bien? — Pregunto la chica.

— Sí, no te preocupes por esto. — Dijo el rubio.

— P-Pero estas perdiendo mucha sangre, ese corte se ve profundo. — le Dijo.

— Estoy bien, enserio. — Sonrió el Uzumaki a pesar que por dentro este muy aterrado.

La Kakei miro al chico por unos momentos antes de bajar su mirada.

— Si no hubieras estado conmigo en ese momento no te hubieran secuestrado... Lo siento Boruto-Kun. — Se disculpó Sumire.

— Me sentiría peor si no estuviera junto a ti en este momento. — Declaro Boruto. — De seguro estaría culpándome por no haberte acompañado a casa y hubiera estado gritando por ti por toda la ciudad.

— ... —

— Escaparemos de aquí, lo prometo. — Aseguro el chico.

— ....... Sí.. —

Boruto que ahora solo podía ver a través de un solo ojo, observo a su alrededor, había mucho silencio y eso le incomodaba bastante.

— Sera mejor movernos de aquí antes que ese tipo nos... —

— ¿Encuentre? —

— ¡N-No puede ser! — Se gritó internamente el rubio.

— Usare mi juguete favorito con ustedes. — Dijo el hombre apuntando con una pistola. — Me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo más aguantaran?

Sin más el hombre presiono el gatillo y salió la bala. Boruto se fijó que está iba en dirección a la Kakei y rápidamente se lanzó en su dirección haciendo que la bala le rozara el hombro derecho, haciendo que este sangrara inmediatamente.

— Mierda... — Se quejó Boruto por lo bajo.

— ¡Boruto-Kun! — Chilló Sumire.

Boruto no respondió a esto y solo se levantó a golpear de nuevo a aquel hombre, haciendo que este quedara de nuevo en el suelo dejándoles tiempo para escapar.

— Esto ya no es divertido... Me canse de jugar. — Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba. — Es momento que el gato devore a los ratones.

Sumire no quería decirlo, pero, cada vez que el Uzumaki tomaba su mano o alguna parte de su brazo un dolor punzante le recorría por todo su brazo. Tenía que ser fuerte, ya que sus heridas no eran nada a comparación a las que tenía el Uzumaki.

Su carrera se vio interrumpida cuando choco con la espalda del Uzumaki y no entendió lo que paso hasta que el chico hablo.

— Volvimos al mismo lugar. — Susurro.

— ¿Eh? — La Kakei miro al frente y observo la fábrica que habían abandonado hace un rato atrás.

Boruto pensó en retroceder pero si volvía ese tipo los atacaría otra vez y no quería colocar en riesgo a Sumire. Por lo que la arrastro de nuevo dentro de la fábrica.

— ¡¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?! — Pregunto Sumire aterrada, no quería estar de nuevo en este lugar.

— Debe haber otra salida por aquí — Aseguro el Uzumaki.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Ese fue el sonido de la pistola.

Tres balas habían salido de ella, dos dando en el suelo y una en una caja.

— Tú hijo de Uzumaki Naruto... Haz arruinado toda mi diversión y haz impedido que pueda matar a esa chiquilla, por lo que primero te matare a ti.

Boruto trago saliva ante eso. De un momento a otro el Uzumaki tenía a la Kakei enfrente con ambos brazos estirados a los lados como si le estuviera impidiendo algo.

— ¡No dejare que le hagas daño a Boruto-Kun! — Le dijo con decisión.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? — Pregunto divertido mientras apuntaba con el arma. — Mírate si ni siquiera puedes soportar el dolor en tus brazos.

— ¡!

— ¡Sera mejor que te quites de una Vez! — Dijo el hombre acercandose a la chica y golpeándola con una de sus piernas en sus ya lastimados brazos.

— ¡AHH! — Grito del dolor la chica, cayendo rápidamente al suelo.

— Eres una inútil. — Le dijo el hombre antes de patearla justo en el estómago haciéndola chocar con una pila de cajas.

— ¡Kakei-San! — Grito el Uzumaki desesperado. Tenía miedo y mucho más al ver sangre deslizándose por la frente de Sumire.

Sin pensarlo intento acercarse a la chica, pero fue agarrado por aquel hombre que con la pistola lo golpeo en donde antes le había rozado una de las balas, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. En consecuencia la herida se abrió aún más.

Boruto cayó al suelo adolorido, pero aún permanecía ese deseo de llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Sumire desmayada.

— Hare que no te vuelvas a levantar. — Sonrio con demencia el hombre antes de tomar la pierna derecha del chico y doblar la zona del tobillo.

Crack.

— .... ¡¡AHHH!! — Grito el rubio al sentir como torcieron su tobillo. Sentía un dolor por toda su pierna, ahora si estaba asustado totalmente.

Boruto son su brazo y pierna buena se arrastró al lugar en donde yacía la Kakei, se sentó a su lado y la tomo entre sus brazos.

— Que patético. — Dijo el hombre caminando en su dirección. — Es un honor poder matar al hijo del gran Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¿Es nuestro... Fin? — Se preguntó el Uzumaki asustado, era la primera vez que tenía tanto miedo.

El hombre levanto la pistola una vez más en dirección a los dos chicos.

— Es hora de morir, Mocosos. — Sonrió el hombre.

— Lo siento Kakei-San... No pude cumplir mi promesa. —

Bang.

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó para después quedar todo sumergido en un gran silencio.


	9. Capítulo 9

El hombre levanto la pistola una vez más en dirección a los dos chicos.

\- Es hora de morir, Mocosos. - Sonrió el hombre.

\- Lo siento Kakei-San... No pude cumplir mi promesa. - Pensó Boruto cerrando sus ojos y sujetando a la chica con la fuerza que le quedaba.

Bang.

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó para después quedar todo sumergido en un gran silencio.

Boruto al no sintió ningún dolor cinco segundos después decidió abrir un ojo (Bueno. El único que puede abrir :v) logrando ver que en la muñeca de ese hombre había sangre y la pistola que antes estaba en sus manos, ahora estaba en sus pies.

El hombre miraba hacía una de las puertas de la fábrica mientras sostenía su muñeca. Boruto no pudo evitar en mirar en la misma dirección, encontrando a un hombre muy pálido de cabello negro, que brillaba por la luz de la luna, esa persona era muy conocida para él. Ese hombre que también sostenía una pistola en sus manos era Sai, el padre de Inojin.

\- ¿¡Tú quién diablos eres?! - Gritó el Hombre con odio.

\- Yamanaka Sai, líder de policía. - Respondió el pelinegro. - Un gusto conocerte Takayuki Kanaye. Quedas arrestado por secuestro y por haber asesinado a la pareja de apellido Shigaraki.

\- ¡¿Arrestado?! ¡No me ire a ningún lado sin haber matado a estos dos! - Apunto el hombre a los dos adolescentes.

Boruto se asustó cuando fue apuntado de manera tan brusca. Luego se fijó en el arma que estaba a un lado de su pie esguinsado y sin pensarlo tomo el arma con su mano derecha y la lanzo en dirección a Sai.

Al hacer esto el hombre de nombre Kaneye lo miro con odio.

\- ¡¡Maldito Mocoso!! - Le grito e intento agarrar al Uzumaki pero alguien lo tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo con ambas manos en la espalda.

\- No le vas a colocar ni un otro dedo enzima a mi hijo. - Dijo una voz que Boruto conocía muy bien.

\- Papá... - Susurró el Uzumaki menor.

Naruto miro a su hijo y sonrió tristemente, le dolía ver a su hijo tan lastimado y cubierto de sangre.

\- ¡Sai, agresor capturado! - Afirmo Naruto.

Sai asintió y luego hizo una señal, haciendo que más policías entraran al lugar.

\- Malditos... - dijo el hombre que estaba siendo aprisionado por Naruto.

\- Naruto, las esposas. - Le Recordó Sai.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. - Dijo Naruto sacando unas esposas y colocándolas en las muñecas del hombre. - Quedaras bajo cadena perpetua, me asegurare de eso.

\- ¡Oficiales! Llévenselo -Ordeno Sai.

\- Antes de que te resistas te daré un pequeño regalo. - Dijo Naruto antes de golpear al hombre en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Menos mal que no eres policía o si no ya te hubiera regañado severamente. - Suspiro el Yamanaka.

Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa ante eso. Poco después aparecieron dos oficiales para poder llevarse al hombre. El Uzumaki mayor se agacho junto a su hijo con la misma sonrisa que le mostro cuando lo vio.

Boruto estaba sorprendido, pero poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que corrieron rápidamente por sus mejillas. Las palabras no le salían y su mandíbula empezó a temblar.

\- Todo está bien, Boruto - Susurro Naruto mientras pasaba sus dedos por la mejilla derecha de su hijo intentando limpiar un poco la sangre.

La pesadilla había terminado.

\- Papá... T-Tuve mucho miedo. - Logro decir Boruto en un llanto mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano de su padre. - Creí... Creí que este iba a ser el fin.

\- Ya todo está bien, están a salvo. - Naruto sonrió aún más.

Sai llego segundos después colocándose junto a la Kakei, que estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Boruto. La miro y sonrio.

\- Lo hiciste bien, Sumire. - Felicito Sai mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo... Cómo nos encontraron? - Pregunto Boruto.

El Yamanaka sonrió en su dirección, pero no respondió. El peli negro dirigió su mano al bolsillo de la falda de la chica y saco un celular de color negro. Sai desbloqueo la pantalla y luego mostro la pantalla, en esta se mostraba una llamada en curso e iba dirigida a Sai.

\- Inojin y Sumire tienen dos celulares. El que usan diariamente y uno de emergencia que solo tiene mi número. - Aclaro Sai mientras presionaba el botón de finalizar llamada. - Solo rastreamos la llamada hasta este lugar.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que hizo? - Penso Boruto sorprendido. Ahora entendía lo que hizo la Kakei cuando se habían escondido detrás de unas cajas, ella había utilizado su último recurso que tenía a su disposición. - Definitivamente eres genial, Kakei-San.

Ambos adultos sonrieron.

Boruto suspiro e intento tranquilizarse, pero al hacer eso inmediatamente se sintió mareado, su cuerpo le pesaba, los sonidos a su alrededor dejaron de escucharse y su vista se oscureció.

\- ¿Qué?... De repente mi cuerpo me pesa... Me siento mareado y cansado. - Se desmayó.

Lo último que pudo alcanzar a escuchar a lo lejos fue la voz de Sai llamando a los médicos.

* * *

El descanso había comenzado y los 10 adolescentes se encontraban en absoluto silencio. El día de ayer habían estado en el hospital en el momento en que sus dos amigos habían entrado de urgencia, ellos habían estado junto a los adultos en todo momento. De los dos internados solo pudieron ver a Sumire en una camilla, ya que apenas la bajaron los doctores los obligaron a irse del lugar.

No habían visto mucho, pero por la reacción de los médicos se podía decir que ambos estaban graves.

Cuando ellos encontraron las cosas de Boruto y Sumire corrieron de inmediato hasta la agencia de policía. Cuando llegaron vieron a Sai dando órdenes de ida. Shikadai había dicho lo que había pasado pero Sai dijo que todo estaba bien, que se dirigían hacia ellos. No lo habían entendido al principio, pero Shikamaru les explico lo que paso y se sintieron un poco aliviados.

Ellos estaban muy preocupados. Incluso estudiantes de otros salones se habían enterado y habían ido a preguntar por el estado de ambos, pero ellos no sabían nada.

Un sonido interrumpió el silencio. Era el celular de Sarada.

\- ¡Es mi mamá! - Dijo apresuradamente y contesto. - ¿Mamá?. Sí, Estamos bien. ¿¡Enserio?! Que alivio. Gracias por avisar. Yo también, Adiós.

\- Uchiha Sarada te obligo a contar - Dijo ChoChou golpeando la mesa, llamando la atención de todo el salón.

Sarada se levantó de su asiento y se colocó en frente de todos, Sus compañeros cerraron las puertas del salón y esperaron a que la Uchiha hablara. Ellos como como grupo curso debían saber el estado de sus demás compañeros.

\- Como ustedes presenciaron hace un momento recibí una llamada de mi Madre, Doctora del Hospital central. - Comenzó Sarada. - Como sabrán el día de ayer Boruto y Sumire fueron víctimas de un secuestro, pero fueron encontrados y localizados horas después. Ellos terminaron muy heridos por lo que ambos terminaron en el hospital. Mi madre me aviso que ambos despertaron hace unas horas y que se encuentran en rehabilitación.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y llorar de felicidad, era una buena noticia. Ellos estaban bien, eso era lo importante.

Esa tarde Shino les había dado más detalles sobre lo sucedido y que ambos tardarían por lo menos dos meses en volver, cosa que los había desanimado un poco. Como salón habían organizado en llevarles regalos, pero debían tener permiso del hospital y del director de la escuela.

En la Salida. Sarada y los demás partieron de inmediato al Hospital con la esperanza de poder ver a sus amigos lastimados, pero fue una sorpresa para ellos la respuesta que recibieron por parte de la recepcionista del lugar.

\- Lo siento, no pueden entrar a verlos. -

Los Adolescentes estaban en Shock.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto la Uchiha.

\- No pueden entrar a verlos. Ninguno de sus nombres está en la lista que me entrego Sakura-Sama. - Respondió la castaña mostrando la lista que tenía. - Lo siento Sarada-Chan, pero no puedo dejarlos pasar.

Sarada golpeo con fuerza la mesa.

\- E-Esto debe ser u-una broma... - Murmuro Sarada. - ¡Ni siquiera está el nombre de Inojin que es su primo!

\- Los únicos que están autorizados a entrar son: "Yamanaka Ino", "Uzumaki Hinata", "Aburame Shino", "Yamanaka Sai" y "Uzumaki Naruto" - Repitió la chica.

\- ¡Debe ser un error! - Dijo la Uchiha.

Los demás asintieron. Ellos estaban de acuerdo con la Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí, Suzuko? - Pregunto una voz.

\- ¡Sakura-Sama! - Dijo la mujer.

\- Mamá... - Murmuro Sarada.

Sakura miro a cada uno de los adolescentes. Ella sabía de antemano que esto podría suceder.

\- Yo me encargo de ellos Suzuko. - Sonrió la Uchiha. - Vengan conmigo.

Los chicos se miraron y siguieron silenciosamente a la mujer mayor. Sakura los guio hasta un rincón del hospital para no causar revuelo frente a los demás visitantes.

\- Ahora pueden hacerme cualquier pregunta. - Dijo Sakura. - Responderé cada una de ellas con toda la sinceridad posible.

Namida levanto su mano.

\- ¿Si? -

\- ¿C-Cómo están Sumire y Boruto? - Pregunto tímidamente.

\- Ambos están fuera de riesgo. Pero eso no quiere decir que estén en una buena condición. - Respondió inmediatamente Sakura.

Wasabi e Iwabee levantaron las suyas.

\- ¿Q-Quién de los dos está más grave? - Preguntaron.

\- Al principio creímos que Boruto era el más grave en esta situación por la gran falta de sangre, pero después de hacer unos exámenes más descubrimos que ambos están iguales. - Eso asusto un poco a los adolescentes.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos verlos? - Pregunto Sarada tranquilizándose.

\- Ellos aún se encuentran en el área de cuidados intensivos. - Respondió Sakura. - Bueno. Pensé en colocarlos en la lista, pero si los ven de seguro se sentirán muy mal. Quiero decir. Ver a un ser querido lastimado, cubierto de vendas y cables es bastante duro.

\- A-Aun así... - Intento Sarada.

\- Sarada. Sé que quieres verlos al igual que Inojin-kun, pero les dolería mucho verlos. Les prometo que los verán cuando los cambiemos de sección. - Sonrió Sakura.

Los chicos siguieron haciendo preguntas por un rato hasta que decidieron volver a sus casas. Se enteraron que Himawari también habían ido a ver a su hermano pero le negaron la entrada al igual que a ellos y Hanabi fue por ella al hospital.

Durante la semana, policías tomaron las declaraciones de ambos chicos. Ambos no se sentían cómodos hablando del tema, era algo que preferían olvidar. Su tratamiento había sido duro y desde hace poco habían empezado a ser tratados por una psicóloga, con la cual progresaron lentamente.

Boruto progreso rápidamente con la psicóloga. Pero, su gran preocupación era la Kakei. Ella hablaba muy poco cuando estaba con la mujer, eso le hacía sentirse inútil.

Pasaron tres semanas rápidamente y ellos al fin habían sido cambiados de sección a una habitación normal de hospital, en donde no tenían que escuchar todo el maldito día pitido de una máquina. La primera persona en visitarlos fueron Hanabi, Hiashi y Himawari.

La más pequeña apenas vio a su hermano lo abrazo mientras lloraba. Boruto respondió rápidamente el abrazo de su pequeña hermana. Su abuelo también lo abrazo y luego su tía. Sumire se sorprendió al ver a Hanabi y lo mismo pasó con la Hyuga.

Hanabi sido profesora en el internado al cual había ido Sumire y entre ellas se habían agarrado mucho cariño. Eso fue una sorpresa para todos en la habitación.

\- No sabía que tú eras esa chica, Sumire. - Comento Hanabi a su lado. - Espero que ambos puedan salir de aquí pronto y puedan volver a hacer sus vidas.

\- Gracias Hanabi-Sensei. - sonrió la Kakei.

\- Boruto cuida de Sumire mientras estén aquí - Dijo la mujer. - Sumire tú vigila que Boruto no haga nada impulsivo.

\- ¡Hey! - Se quejó el Rubio.

Hanabi y Hiashi no pudieron evitar reír.

* * *

Inojin había estado muy intranquilo durante toda la mañana. Bueno, no solo él. Todos sus amigos lo estaban. Está mañana había recibido una llamada de su madre, diciéndole que ahora podían ir a ver a Boruto y Sumire. Eso los puso muy felices a los 10 y habían acordado apenas sonara la campana salir corriendo hacia el hospital. Pero el día estaba pasando jodidamente lento y eso le estaba desesperando.

Siempre pasaba. Mientras más prisa tuvieras, más lento pasa el día.

Que horror.

\- Maldición.... - Maldijo el Rubio.

Ahora se encontraban en un descanso y se encontraba con sus amigos en la azotea de la escuela.

\- Oí que tú padre y Naruto-Sama lograron meter al secuestrador en la cárcel. - Hablo ChoChou.

\- Sí. Mi padre me dijo que él no saldrá nunca de la cárcel. También me entere que ese hombre había estado involucrado con el asesinato de los padres de Sumire y quería deshacerse de ella solo por ser hija de Tanuki-San. - Murmuro Inojin con la mirada baja.

\- Nos contaste sobre el pasado de Sumire ayer. Sigo sin procesar toda esa historia. - Dijo Namida mientras miraba la caja de jugo que tiene entre sus manos.

\- Yo tampoco puedo. - Murmuro Metal estando de acuerdo con la Suzumeno.

\- Cuando los veamos hoy intentaremos darle todo nuestro apoyo. - Dijo Sarada.

Mitsuki miro a Sarada por unos momentos y luego estiro su mano para tomar la de ella. La Uchiha perdió la compostura ante esa acción y solo pudo sonrojarse.

\- Eso es lo haremos sin dudarlo. -Dijo el Albino.

Sarada le correspondió el agarre y sonrió.

Siempre podía confiar en Mitsuki.

La campana sonó, dando la señal que era hora de volver a clases. Solo dos clases más y terminaría la jornada escolar. Solo un poco más y podrían verlos.

La clase que tenían ahora era Ciencias, la materia favorita de la Kakei, y luego venia la clase de defensa personal, la favorita del Uzumaki. Eso sus amigos lo sabían muy bien. Últimamente cada vez que les tocaba una de esas dos clases a ellos se le venía a la cabeza la gran sonrisa que tenían sus dos amigos al estar en aquellas clases.

La jornada por fin término e Inojin junto a los demás salieron corriendo de la escuela, a pesar de que los regañaran al salir. Ellos habían pensado tomar un trasporte hasta el hospital, pero no querían esperar por uno, por lo que solo corrieron hasta el lugar (A pesar de todas las quejas de ChoChou).

Después de caminar 4 cuadras y correr otras 5, los nueve chicos llegaron al hospital (Metal tenia practica de Futbol) Se apresuraron y fueron con la recepcionista.

Ellos antes de que pudieran hablar, ella los interrumpio.

\- Habitación 205 en el segundo piso. - Les dijo. - Sus nombres ya están en la lista.

Sin decir ninguna palabra caminaron a paso apresurado hasta el segundo piso. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta sus acciones empezaron a ser dudosas, no sabían con que se encontrarían dentro de la habitación.

ChoChou aparto a sus amigos y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta. Recibió una mirada sorprendida de las dos personas que usaban la habitación.

\- ¿C-ChoChou? - La primera en hablar fue Sumire.

Los que estaban detrás de la Akimichi solo se asomaron por su espalda y miraron a los dos jóvenes. Les dolió verlos cubiertos de vendas y uno que otro pequeño rasguño.

La Akimichi entro en la habitación y se dirigió hacia la Kakei. La Peli Violeta se asustó por un momento, pero se relajó cuando sintió los brazos de la castaña a su alrededor, abrazándola con firmeza.

\- ¡Idiota! - Le dijo ChoChou entre lágrimas. - ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! ¡E-Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Tenía miedo de no volverte a ver Sumire!

Las lágrimas nublaron inmediatamente los ojos de la Kakei y cayeron por sus mejillas.

\- Sí... Siento haberte preocupado. - Correspondió Sumire.

La siguiente en entrar en la habitación fue Sarada, que a contrario de ChoChou ella se dirigió a Boruto. Este le llamo la atención de que la Uchiha tomara la decisión de acercarse a él en primer lugar. Entro en pánico cuando vio las pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de la Azabache.

\- ¡¿S-Sarada?! -

\- Eres un gran estúpido Boruto. - Dijo intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban correr por sus mejillas. - ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo hace que su mejor amiga se preocupe de esta manera?

\- A-Ah... Lo siento mucho. - Sonrió con Nerviosismo.

Mitsuki se paró detrás de la Uchiha y coloco su mano en su hombro.

\- No llores Sarada. Boruto está sano y salvo, tal y como te lo dije. - Sonrió el Albino. - Me alegra que estés bien, Boruto.

\- ¡No estoy llorando! - Aclaro la Uchiha antes de abrazar a Mitsuki con la intención de ocultar lo obvio.

\- Sí, Sí. - Eso hizo que Mitsuki sonriera aún más.

\- Creo que me perdí de algo. - Comento Boruto.

El Albino no pudo evitar reír cuando escucho ese comentario y el quejido de Sarada que venía de algún lugar de su pecho.

\- Me declare a Sarada el mismo día que tú y Kakei-San fueron secuestrados. - Dijo así sin más el Albino, dejando a todos callados.

\- Eso no se dice Mitsuki. - Regañaron Iwabee y Wasabi golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza.

\- Sentimos haber arruinado su día de felicidad. - Se disculpó Sumire.

\- No digas eso Sumire. - Dijo Sarada que se separó un poco del Albino. - Ustedes no pudieron evitarlo y no tenían idea de que eso sucedería. Así que por favor no se disculpen, Ahora solo deben enfocarse en poder recuperarse, ¿Si?

Boruto y Sumire se miraron para luego mostrarles a sus amigos una gran sonrisa.

Durante la tarde ChoChou y Namida les contaron todo lo que pasaba en la escuela, sin perder ningún pequeño detalle

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cómo olvidar cuando Iwabee-kun y Wasabi-Chan se pusieron a pelear en el salón de ciencias y casi hacen explotar el salón! - Rio Namida.

\- ¡¡Ah!! ¡Eso fue culpa de Iwabee! - Reclamo Izuno.

\- ¡¿Mi culpa dices?! - Le respondió Iwabee.

\- ¡Tú ibas a mezclar el líquido A con el incorrecto! -

Así ellos siguieron peleando hasta que se cansaron.

La noche llego y los adolescentes se despidieron de sus dos amigos. Boruto quería hablarle a Sumire sobre algo que había notado en las últimas tres semanas. Se lo iba a comentar pero había sido interrumpido cuando ChoChou abrió la puerta.

\- Cuando ella cree que no la veo, tiene la cabeza mirando hacia abajo... \- Recordó sus propios pensamientos y la cara de la Kakei en ese momento. - Eso me ha preocupado mucho en verdad... Debió afectarle mucho lo que dijo ese hombre.

El Uzumaki miro a la chica que ahora miraba tranquilamente la luna desde su cama, y decidió que este era el mejor momento para poder hablar.

\- Kakei-San. - Llamo Boruto. Obteniendo la total atención de está.

\- ¿Sí? - Pregunto.

\- ¿Puedes levantarte? -

\- ¿Eh?.... S-Sí - Sumire se levantó de la cama y se acercó al Uzumaki.

Boruto le dio una señal para que se sentara en la cama. Sumire sin dudarlo se sentó junto al rubio. El Uzumaki estiro su brazo izquierdo y lo paso por la cintura de la chica para poder levantarla un poco y sentarla sobre su regazo.

\- ¡¿B-Boruto-Kun?! - Exclamo sonrojada la Kakei ante tal acción.

El Oji Azul no respondió y solamente se dedicó a abrazarla. Sumire estaba totalmente confundida por las acciones del chico de cabello rubio, cuando pensaba en preguntarle de nuevo este hablo.

\- Kakei-San... Durante estas tres semanas te he visto muy perdida en tus pensamientos. - Le dijo, sorprendiéndola. - Sé que has estado guardando tus verdaderas lágrimas en el fondo de tú corazón junto a todos tus recuerdos de tu pasado... Puedes desahogarte conmigo. Ambos pasamos un momento horrible, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro para poder seguir adelante y poder superar esto... No estás sola como la vez que asesinaron a tus padres... Me tienes a mí a tu lado... Y no pienso dejarte, lo prometo. Nunca te dejare sola, Sumire.

La Kakei se aferró con fuerza al Uzumaki y soltó un llanto que hizo que el corazón del Uzumaki se apretara. Lloro como una niña pequeña mientras se aferraba a la tela de aquella bata de hospital. Boruto correspondió el abrazo y no la soltó en ningún momento.

En aquella oscura habitación de hospital fue inundada de sonidos de llanto y palabras entrecortadas que llegaba a decir la Kakei.

Boruto la escucho en silencio, dándole a entender que estaría con ella y que la escucharía. Que nunca se separaría de ella, no mientras ella este sufriendo de esta manera.

Mejor dicho... No quería separarse de ella nunca.

No sabía la razón de esto, pero era lo que él sentía.


	10. Capítulo 10

Otro día más en el hospital. Uno lleno de exámenes y medicamentos para poder ayudarlos a recuperar su antigua condición.

Cada día que pasaba Boruto dentro de aquél lugar parecía recuperarse de sus lesiones externas, al igual que su amiga de cabello violeta. Pero, había algo que lo estaba comiendo internamente.... Y eso se llamaba Culpa.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Bueno. Hace tres días atrás durante los continuos cambios de vendajes pudo observar la real condición de Sumire. Pudo ver sus brazos sin aquellas vendas y lo que vio hizo que se sintiera fatal.

Cuando conoció a la chica pudo admirar la tez pálida que tenía su piel, pero ahora el color que tenían sus brazos no se asemejaban para nada a ese color... Sus brazos estaban hinchados y a lo largo de ellos se podían ver una gran cantidad de moretones y leves rasguños e incluso en sus dedos. No había soportado ver aquellas heridas por lo que solo pudo desviar su mirada, escuchando solo los quejidos de la chica cuando le apretaban mucho o cuando le pedían mover sus brazos.

Este mes había sido muy duro para ambos. Ah, cierto. Ayer se había cumplido un mes desde el secuestro. El hombre había sido arrestado con una condena indefinida y los demás hombres que habían ayudado al hecho habían sido identificados. Al parecer ellos habían sido de la misma empresa que el padre de Sumire denuncio cuando estaba vivo y todos ellos habían sido reportados por sus familiares como desaparecidos.

Su padre les había comunicado todo el asunto, por lo que ahora el caso estaba totalmente cerrado.

Los primeros días pensaba que a él y a Sumire los mantenían juntos en la misma habitación por temas policíacos y para no estar vigilando dos lugares distintos. Pero resulto no ser así. Sakura les dijo que cuando uno sufre un caso similar al de ellos, era mejor estar en el mismo lugar que el otro afectado para poder tener un apoyo emocional entre las víctimas, por lo que no tenía pensado en cambiarlos de habitación.

En sí, era algo bastante entendible.

Dejando de lado todo ese tema. El día de ayer habían venido sus amigos a sus (Ahora ya seguidas) vistas al hospital. Como era domingo, tenían su día completamente libre.

Como siempre Inojin saludaba a su querida prima con un abrazo e intentaba animarla con cosas que sucedían en la escuela. Shikadai le había contado que Inojin se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido y aunque no lo pareciera estaba muy preocupado por ambos, además de estar muy agradecido con él.

También debía recordar que durante el primer mes toda su clase fue de visita al hospital con regalos para ambos. Unos lloraron al ver sus estados en aquel entonces y los abrazaron mientras decían que estaban aliviados de verlos bien.

Eso hizo que tanto él como Sumire lloraran al igual que sus compañeros, fue un momento lleno de lágrimas y que de seguro nunca olvidaría.

Miro el reloj que estaba a su lado y miro la hora, eran las 6:23 a.m. todavía era muy temprano la verdad. Se había despertado por temas de incomodidad. Bueno, ¿Cómo no lo estaría? Su pierna estaba toda vendada al igual que su hombro y eso no le permitía moverse mucho.

Suspiro.

Miro a la chica con la cual compartía cuarto en esos momentos. Su cabello violeta suelto caía por los lados de la cama, su respiración era lenta y pausada, se podía ver perfectamente que estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad.

Últimamente se la pasaba observando a la chica, era extraño, ya que sus emociones se salían de control con tan solo mirar a la Kakei. Al igual que su corazón se aceleraba y no podía calmarse. Cuando lo hablo con Sakura en privado, ella al principio parecía muy seria y sorprendida por los síntomas que decía decir tener el Uzumaki, pero cuando menciono que eso solo pasaba cerca de la Kakei, ella se rio furtemente y dijo que no le pasaba nada malo, que era algo muy normal a su edad.

¿Acaso que se aceleraba el corazón de esa manera por alguien era normal? Le preguntaría a sus amigos, pero.... Entre ellos eran muy chismosos así que no. Las chicas.... Era lo mismo, pero mucho peor.

Le preguntaría a alguien, pero no tenía el valor para hacérsela a algún adulto.

No podía... Era muy vergonzoso.

Un movimiento en la cama de al lado llamo su atención, al parecer la Kakei ya había encontrado incomoda la posición en la que se encontraba e inconscientemente decidió cambiarla. Eso le causo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

— Ahora que lo pienso... Los demás deberían estar preparándose para ir a la escuela. — Pensó el Uzumaki con tranquilidad. Era aburrido estar en el hospital y con su fuerte olor a alcohol, tanto que por primera vez en su vida quería ir a la escuela. — Estar acostado sin hacer nada es muy aburrido.

Miro su consola que estaba a su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo y se puso a jugar. Por lo menos se divertiría por lo menos un rato, por lo menos hasta que vinieran a hacerle los exámenes o hasta que le doliera el cuerpo por tanto moverse.

Pasaron las horas, Sumire despertó, les hicieron sus respectivos exámenes y los dejaban descansar. Esa misma tarde Sakura les había dicho a ambos chicos que tenían el permiso para estar afuera tomando un poco de aire en la parte de atrás del lugar.

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunto Sumire.

— Por supuesto. — Afirmo la Pelirosa. — Los llevare hasta ahí. Pero Boruto tendrá que ir en silla de ruedas.

Eso no era genial.

Boruto había puesto una cara de fastidio cuando lo sentaron en aquella silla. Cuando no quería estar más tiempo quieto y tenía la posibilidad de moverse, venían y le decían que tenía que ir en una silla. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sumire se había encargado de mover la silla desde atrás y llevarlo por los pasillos hasta la gran zona verde que tenía el hospital en donde habían otros internados del lugar.

Sakura los dejo tranquilos en una banca y se fue diciendo que estaba muy ocupada.

— Que buen día hace hoy. — Sonrío Sumire al sentir la cálida luz del sol sobre su piel.

— Tienes razón. — Concordó el rubio. — Además es muy tranquilo este lugar.

— Sí. — Asintió la chica.

Sumire empezó a mirar a su alrededor encontrando a niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos por el lugar. Pero su mirada le llamo la atención un grupo de pequeños sentados en el césped, se veían como si estuvieran peleando por algo (No a golpes :v) intento saber a la distancia la razón y pudo ver que uno de los niños tenía un libro en sus manos e intentaba leerlo. La Oji Violeta sonrió, se levantó de su lugar, se colocó detrás del Uzumaki y movió la silla hasta el lugar en donde estaban aquellos niños.

— Entonces... Am... El joven mago... Ahg.... — Leía un niño de cabello negro.

— ¿Ehhh? Naoki no logro entenderte. — Dijo una chica de cabello castaño corto.

— Oye, por lo menos está intentándolo. — Le dijo una rubia.

— Lo intenta, pero no lo entendemos. — Dijo una niña pelinaranja. — Izumi-san todavía no llega así que solo debemos esperar.

— Puedo ayudarlos si quieren. — Eso fue lo que dijo Sumire una vez había llegado al lugar en donde estaban esos 4 niños.

Los pequeños la miraron impresionados y alegremente aceptaron la ayuda de ella. Agrandaron más el círculo para integrar a los recién llegados.

— Entonces... ¿Se los leo desde el inicio? — Pregunto Sumire.

— ¡Sí por favor! — Dijeron los niños.

— Bien aquí voy. — Sonrió la chica.

A Boruto no le quedo de otra que escuchar el cuento de ese libro. Al parecer se trataba de un joven que vivía en un mundo con magia y soñaba con ser un gran mago cuando sea mayor. Ese cuento le recordaba mucho a Black Clover uno de sus animes preferidos en la actualidad. También esperaba el capítulo del manga todas las semanas.

Paso el rato y la PeliVioleta había terminado de leer el libro y observo la cara de satisfacción de los niños.

— Tienes una linda voz. — Dijo la chica de rubios cabellos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es muy relajante! — Sonrió el peli Negro.

— ¿Ustedes creen? — Pregunto un poco avergonzada la Kakei.

— ¡Sí! — Afirmaron.

— Onee-Chan, ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto la pequeña pelinaranja.

— Kakei Sumire, ¿y tú? —

— Shiori Kioko — Sonrió la pequeña. — Ella es Takara Umi — Señalo a la castaña. — Sorano Madoka y por último a Daiki Naoki.

— Un gusto a todos. — Sonrió Sumire. — Ah, Él es Uzumaki Boruto, un amigo mío.

— ¿Uzumaki? Ese apellido lo he escuchado antes. — Murmuro Daiki, mirando al rubio.

— ¿Eres el hijo de Uzumaki Naruto? — Pregunto Umi.

— ¿E-Eh? Sí. — No sabía que hasta niños de esa edad lo reconocerían de esa manera.

— Que increíble. — Dijo la niña. — Tú debes ser una persona con bastante energía.

Eso confundió al Uzumaki. ¿No le preguntaría algo relacionado con su padre?

— Oye, Umi-Chan, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — Dudó Madoka.

— Púes está en una silla de ruedas y se ve que no está muy contento sentado ahí. — Dijo la castaña.

— Boruto-Kun tiene bastante energía, pero no por ser energético termino en esa silla. — Rio Sumire.

— ¿Te caíste de un árbol? — Pregunto Naoki. — Yo me caí de uno y me golpee la cabeza. Por lo que ahora estoy aquí. — Señalo la venda de su cabeza.

— Un auto me golpeo mientras iba caminando con mi madre. — Dijo Kioko levantando su brazo enyesado.

— Me esguince el tobillo por estar corriendo. — Dijo apenadamente Madoka.

— Yo soy un poco débil de salud. — Murmuro Umi. — Me suelo cansar con mucha facilidad al correr o hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio.

Sumire pudo admirar como los niños se deprimían un poco, quiso decir algo pero la pelinaranja la interrumpió:

— Dijiste que pasado mañana te harían otro examen para poder ver si ahora puedes salir del hospital. Últimamente no te has cansado tanto incluso cuando solemos correr por aquí, eso es una buena señal. — Dijo la pequeña con la intención de subir ánimos.

— ¡Kioko tiene razón Umi! — Grito Naoki. — Haz estado 4 años en este hospital, por lo que ya es tiempo en que puedas salir y ver como es todo, que no son simples paredes pintadas de blanco o con ese fuerte olor a alcohol.

— ¿4 años? — Repitió Boruto sorprendido. — ¿C-Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Yo? — Dudo Umi en un principio, pero rápidamente capto y contestó. — Tengo 8 años.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos mayores. Esa pequeña niña ha pasado la mitad de su vida dentro del hospital.

— Sé que lograras salir pronto. — Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Ahí parada estaba una chica de corto cabello castaño claro, vestida con una bata de hospital. Ella iba caminaba gracias a un par de muletas, ya que tenía la pierna izquierda enyesada.

— ¡Izumi-San! — Sonrieron los niños.

— Hola. Lo siento mucho la tardanza. — Sonrió la chica. — Veo que tienen compañía.

— ¡Sí, Sumire-Neechan nos leyó el cuento de la última vez! — Sonrió Madoka.

— ¿El de los magos? Ya veo. Muchas gracias por leérselos. — Dijo la recién llegada. — ¿Qué tal si vamos a sentarnos en una banca? No puedo sentarme en el suelo como ustedes. Además les traje un nuevo libro, aunque no estoy segura que a Naoki le guste mucho y creo que a nuestro nuevo amigo rubio tampoco le gustara.

Tanto el Peli negro como el rubio no entendieron mucho lo que quería decir Izumi, pero al levantar el libro solo pudieron pensar en algo...

Trágame tierra...

El libro que traía la chica era uno de romance.

— Pero es una historia que mezcla el romance en donde los ninjas están en la época actual, así que no creo que se aburran. — Dijo rápidamente la chica.

— Bueno... Yo no tengo problemas. — Dijo Naoki. — Pero la próxima espero que el libro sea de mi agradado.

— Intentare traer algo que les guste a todos — Sonrió amigablemente la chica.

Todos los que estaban ahí se movieron del lugar y se dirigieron a una banca vacía. Una vez todos sentados y acomodados le prestaron atención a la castaña.

— El libro me lo trajo un amigo del Club de Atletismo, se llama "Un cálido sentimiento" una historia de romance entre un chico imperativo y una dulce chica que fue salvada por este muchacho. — Dijo la chica en un breve resumen del libro.

Cuando la chica de nombre Izumi empezó a leer el libro, todos le colocaron atención, era muy buena leyendo y casi nunca llegaba a trabarse con una palabra. Al principio a Boruto le pareció un completo idiota el protagonista, ósea, ¿Qué clase de idiota intentaba defender a una chica y se desmayaba frente a ella? Solo él. Tenía que admitir que llegaba a emocionarse en ciertas partes del libro, pero el problema era el protagonista... Muy idiota para su gusto. Aun que debía admitir que de cierta forma se sentía un tanto confundido al igual que él. Mientras que el papel de la chica le parecía encantador y tierno, pero el protagonista no sabía que ella tenía sentimientos ocultos por él, otra razón para decirle idiota.

Mientras más escuchaba el libro, más se daba cuenta que de alguna manera lo que contaba el libro se parecían a los sentimientos confusos que él mismo tenía. En especial un párrafo que le hicieron pensar un poco, ese párrafo decía algo así:

"Como detestaba esta distracción suya mirando otra vez a Murasaki. ¿Desde cuándo su sonrisa seguía siendo tan linda y cálida? Eso mismo hacía temblar a Shirome, lo ponía ansioso, sintiendo como su pecho se oían pequeños sonidos raros que el mismo no creía tener. Se hacía creer que era un reflejo de seguridad, algo que hacen tal vez un amigo pero... Él mismo no era tan estúpido para caer en algo tan tonto como eso."

Esos sentimientos los conocía. Él mismo los estaba sintiendo, pero ¿Por qué esos sentimientos estaban plasmados en un libro? Acaso se debía a ¿Qué eran normales como había dicho Sakura? No estaba seguro. Lo único que le quedaba era escuchar.

Mas adelante en el libro, se podía ver que el mismo protagonista teniendo un sinfín de emociones: Celos, confusión, nerviosismo, sonrojos, etc.. Lo más confuso para Boruto era que ese libro trataba los sentimientos de una manera que lo hacían pensar. Hasta que al fin pudo obtener la respuesta de aquel libro.

Eso lo hizo sonrojarse un poco y miro sigilosamente a la Kakei que estaba sentada en la banca junto a Izumi... ¿Ese era el verdadero sentimiento que tenía por Sumire? Sí, y quedo totalmente confirmado cuando Shirome lo admitió.

El final del libro lo dejo con ganas de más. Quería saber que paso con Shirome y Murasaki, debía saberlo.

— Ese Shirome sí que es lento. — Suspiro Naoki.

— Me gusto la escena del Beso. — Dijo encantada Madoka.

— Pero es una pena que no hayan terminado siendo novios. — Suspiro Kioko.

— Pero solo hace falta que Shirome-San se vulva fuerte y vaya a declararse de nuevo a Murasaki-San. — Los tres niños suspiraron.

— Es una linda historia. — Sonrió Sumire.

— Me alegra que les haya gustado. — Sonrió Izumi. — Al parecer a Boruto-San también le gusto la historia.

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar al Uzumaki y provocar risas a los que estaban ahí. Estaba avergonzado por dos cosas ahora y esas eran:

Haber sido descubierto por su emoción por el cuento del libro

Y por...

Su reciente descubrimiento... De que alguna manera él... Termino completamente enamorado Kakei Sumire.

* * *

—Ah... — Suspiro Namida, mientras se apoyaba sobre su pupitre.

Wasabi la miro extrañada. La Suzumeno había estado suspirando mucho últimamente. Así que no tenía otra más opción que preguntar.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Namida? — Dudó. — Has estado suspirando todo el día.

— Estaba pensando en Sumire y Boruto. — Dijo la chica. — Últimamente he estado pensando que deben estar todavía muy afectados por todo este tema y he estado pensando en alguna manera de poder ayudarlos y animarlos.

— Bueno... Es normal que se sientan de esa manera, ya que fueron secuestrados por un loco que intento... Asesinarlos. — Dijo Wasabi con la mirada baja. Ese tema era muy delicado aún para todos. — Yo estaría igual... No debe ser fácil, pero tienen un apoyo mutuo y sé que podrán superar esta situación. Así que no te preocupes por eso Namida, ya que nuestra presencia ya es un gran apoyo para ellos dos.

Namida sonrió ante las palabras de Wasabi. Ella podía ser alguien muy agresiva la gran parte del tiempo, pero tiene un gran corazón y eso la hacía una gran persona.

— Sí, tienes razón Wasabi. — Dijo feliz. — ¡Mañana iremos todos al hospital y podremos darles ánimos para que se recuperen pronto!

— ¡¡Eso es Namida!! — Sonrió Izuno con energía. — Ahora vámonos que tenemos que irnos al salón de música. Te aprendiste las notas con la flauta ¿Cierto?

— ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¡Se me olvido!! — Exclamo Namida con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Acha.... Tendrás que aprendértela en estos 5 minutos. — Sonrió compasivamente la chica, antes de salir del salón.

— ¡¡Ayudame Wasabi!! — Grito Namida mientras seguía a la castaña de corto cabello.

Wasabi había reído ante tal acción tan desesperada de su amiga de coletas. Primero se resistiría un poco al hecho y al último momento le diría que sí.

La castigaría un poco por ser tan descuidad. Solo un poco.

* * *

—¡Boruto! — Se escuchó a lo lejos. — ¡Sumire!

Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada para ver quien los llamaba. Ahí a lo lejos se podía ver a Hanabi parada desde la salida al "patio" que tenía el hospital.

— ¿Un familiar de ustedes? — Pregunto Izumi.

— Sí. Es mi tía y alguna vez fue la Sensei de Sumire. — Contesto Boruto.

— ¡¿Enserio?! Eso suena muy romántico. Boruto-San siendo su sobrino y Sumire-San siendo su alumna, ella tiene conexión con su familia. — Dijo Madoka con ambas mejillas sonrojadas. — ¡¡Boruto-San es tú oportunidad y debes aprovecharla!!

Boruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente ante tal situación. Quería decirle algo, pero su imaginación solo voló y no pudo decir nada. Cuando se despertó de su pequeño trance ya estaba junto a su tía y Sumire estaba atrás para poder mover la silla.

— Al parecer hicieron amigos. — Sonrió la Hyuga.

— Sí. Prometimos vernos mañana también. — Respondió la Kakei.

— Eso es bueno. ¿Hug? ¿Boruto por qué estas rojo? — Pregunto.

— ¡N-Nada! — Chillo el Uzumaki avergonzado.

— ¿Está... Bien? — Era raro.

Sumire vio esta escena entre ellos dos y se sonrojo. Últimamente su corazón se aceleraba mucho estando cerca del rubio, se siente ansiosa con cada acercamiento o acción que hace el Uzumaki. Había hablado de esto con ChoChou una vez que el rubio no estuvo en la habitación por revisión y el resultado final la dejo sorprendida e incluso hoy se sintió identificada con el personaje de Murasaki. Este sentimiento era muy hermoso y un tanto problemático, pero se siente bien.

A ella definitivamente le gustaba Uzumaki Boruto.

[Un mes después]

Boruto estaba ansioso para que fuera la tarde. No porque saliera un nuevo videojuego de Kagemaza o un sabor nuevo de hamburguesa. Sino que hoy por fin le quitarían las vendas que cubrían su ojo derecho y a Sumire el vendaje de su brazo Izquierdo. Por lo que sabe, Sumire había recibido la mayoría de los golpes con su brazo derecho, por lo que este demoraría más en sanarse, cosa que deprimió al Uzumaki.

Él insistió que quería quitarse el vendaje hasta que Sumire pudiera quitarse el del otro brazo, pero la peli violeta dijo que no necesitaba hacer eso por él y que no se sé sintiera culpable por eso. Sakura solo los había mirado ese rato, esperando la respuesta.

Sumire lo animo con un abrazo, cosa que puso los nervios de Boruto por las nubes, pero se tranquilizó y se dejó abrazar. Acepto el retirado de vendajes, pero con la condición de poder esperar a que todos sus amigos estuvieran con ellos en el momento.

Sus amigos habían llegado volando cuando se enteraron de la noticia y estuvieron esperando pacientemente a que llegara Sakura junto con tres niños y una chica de cabello café corto.

— Naoki, Madoka, Kioko e Izumi. — Sonrió la Kakei al ver a los chicos.

— ¡Permiso! — Dijeron los cuatro.

— Nos enteramos que les quitarían los vendajes así que le pedimos a Sakura-San poder venir. — Explico Izumi.

— Ya veo. Me alegra que hayan venido ustedes también — Sonrió Boruto. — ¿Umi les ha enviado algo? Hace tiempo que no la veo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Dijo que cuando salio del hospital sus padres la llevaron de paseo y quedo maravillada con cada cosa que veía! — Sonrió Naoki. — Después de años de espera al fin pudo salir del hospital y conocer el mundo aparte de pareces blancas y olor a alcohol. Ahora solo falta que nosotros nos mejores y podamos volver.

Eso hizo sonreír a los que estaban internados en el lugar, solo era cosa de esperar.

Sakura se acercó a los dos jóvenes que estaban en camas y pregunto quién iría primero para poder quitarse los vendajes. Boruto pidió que primero fuera la Kakei.

La mujer primero desato la parte de arriba del vendaje, para luego ir quitando el vendaje y mostrando poco a poco su pálida piel que estaba ligeramente con un tono rojizo. Cuando la venda fue retirada, Sakura pidió que hiciera unos cuantos movimientos con sus brazos sorprendiendo a la Kakei, ya que no le dolía para nada. Al final termino retirando la venda de su cabeza revelando una pequeña cicatriz debajo, pero que no sería vista a menos que Sumire levantara su flequillo.

El siguiente fue Boruto. Este fue un largo proceso, ya que Sakura se había asegurado que esta quedara bien tapada para que no tuviera problemas con la cicatriz. Después de unos pocos minutos ya no había vendajes en su cara y dejaba a relucir una marca que corría desde la mitad de la frente del chico hasta un poco más debajo de su nariz, saltándose el ojo.

Shikadai y los demás se quedaron viendo la cicatriz. Sarada había quedado choqueada y Namida casi se pone a llorar, pero el resto estaba sorprendido.

— Bien Boruto. Puedes abrir los ojos. — Dio su permiso Sakura. — Desde hace dos meses que no abres ese ojo así que tomate tú tiempo.

El Uzumaki fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, al principio le costó acostumbrarse a la luz por lo que había cerrado su ojo derecho inmediatamente, pero lo volvió a intentar hasta que la luz ya no fue una molestia. Ahí pudo ver claramente a sus amigos que ahora tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿No está tan mal cierto? — Pregunto Boruto un tanto inquieto.

— Pareces un vándalo — Comento Shikadai.

— ¡¿Ah?! — Exclamo ofendido el Uzumaki.

— Sí, Shikadai tiene razón. — Asintió el resto.

La habitación se inundó en risas, sin duda las expresiones del rubio eran muy chistosas más cuando se enojaba de esa manera tan infantil. Pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por alguien que entro repentinamente en la habitación, mostrando a una mujer de cabello Azabache que parecía agotada.

— ¿Sucede algo Aka... — Intento preguntar Sakura, pero había sido interrumpida por la Kakei.

— Akari-Neechan... — Ese nombre sorprendió a Boruto. Él sabía el pasado de la peli violeta y ese nombre era uno de los recueros de Sumire. Sí, la chica que trabaja en una florería junto con una abuela que murió el mismo día que los padres de Sumire habían sido asesinados.

— Violeta-Chan... — Susurro la mujer una vez pudo recuperar el aire.

Sumire se había levantado rápidamente de su cama y con fuerza abrazo a la mujer mientras lloraba, la mujer también la había abrazado. Ese era un reencuentro después de 10 años. Uno que conmovió a cada persona que estaba ahí.

* * *

Boruto miro el perfil de la chica a su lado, ella parecía algo distraída mirando la luna que estaba ahí afuera. Esa imagen le parecía muy hermosa y deseaba admirarla por un rato más. Pero no siempre puede pasar lo que uno espera.

— Boruto-Kun... ¿Mañana me podrías acompañar a un lugar? — Pregunto la chica que ahora miraba al Uzumaki.

— ¿Eh? —

— Quiero ir a un lugar. Le pregunte a Sakura-San si podíamos y me dijo que estaba bien. — Aclaro.

— E-Esta bien —

[Al otro día]

De todos los lugares que podían ir, ese era el menos esperado por Boruto. Él estaba junto con Sumire y Sakura que los llevo hasta el lugar solicitado por la PeliVioleta que resultó ser un cementerio.

Sumire llevaba un total de dos ramos con flores, preparados por Ino. Al parecer los había encargado para ese día. Sakura había decidido comprar unas flores en las tiendas de afuera del cementerio al igual que Boruto. Tenían que aprovechar que estaban en aquél lugar y visitar a sus difuntos familiares o conocidos. Sumire había ido a visitar a sus padres que estaban de aniversario de bodas y a la Abuelita encargada de la florería que ella visitaba de pequeña, Boruto a sus abuelos y su tío Neji, al igual que Sakura.

Boruto pudo apreciar la manera en como Sumire hablaba frente a la lápida compartida de sus padres, contando lo que le había sucedido con detalle. Ella había reemplazado las flores marchitas y el incienso que estaba ahí, luego se despidió e hizo lo mismo con la tumba de la abuela. Boruto visito la tumba de sus abuelos y dijo lo mucho que le hubiera gustado conocerlos, le dijo algo similar a su Tío Neji y Sakura le hablo de lo bien que iba la relación de Naruto y Hinata a pesar de los años junto con otras cosas. Si no mal recordaba Sakura había sido también una buena amiga de su tío.

Después de todo eso fueron de vuelta al hospital en donde se quedaron en el patio con los niños hablando de sus planes a futuro. Todos tenían algo claro, lo que sorprendió a Boruto tanto como a Sumire fue que Izumi planeaba entrar el próximo año a Konoha Gakuen, Sumire le deseo suerte para el examen.

Pero esta vez no pudieron hablar mucho con los niños ya que Sakura dijo que debían descansar, así que los devolvió a la habitación.

— Por lo menos hoy pudiste felicitar a tus padres Kakei-san. — Dijo el Uzumaki.

— Sí, Al principio Sakura-San me dijo que no, pero cuando nombre el cementerio me dejo con la única condición de que ella nos acompañara. — Recordó Sumire mientras le dedicada una sonrisa al rubio. — Aunque tú tampoco te quedaste atrás, Boruto-Kun.

— ...S-Sí... — Murmuro el oji celeste un poco sonrojado. No había esperado tal expresión por parte de la chica.

— Boruto-Kun — Llamó la chica.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede Kakei-San? — Pregunto mirando a la chica.

— Cuando salgamos del Hospital vayamos a pasear por la ciudad. — Dijo Alegremente la chica con un leve sonrojo en ambas mejillas.

Esa expresión de la chica hizo que el corazón del Uzumaki diera un salto y que se sonrojara con violencia.

— Además.... Puedes llamarme Sumire. — Le dijo con energía. — Después de todo lo que paso ambos somos mucho más cercanos que antes y me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre como yo lo hago.

— M-Me parece bien... Sumire — Tartamudeo el rubio.

La chica que antes parecía con mucha energía, al rato después se quedó dormida, logrando que Boruto soltara una leve carcajada. Ella parecía estar en un profundo sueño.

— Sí... Definitivamente. — Se dijo para sí mismo Boruto. — Realmente me gustas... Sumire.

Continuara...


	11. Epílogo

Las clases son aburridas. Eso pensaba Shikadai. Solo eran personas intentando enseñarles su conocimientos y que ellos la memoricen y lo usen en sus propios problemas. Él solo quería Las clases son aburridas. Eso pensaba Shikadai. Solo eran personas intentando enseñarles sus conocimientos y que ellos la memoricen y lo usen en sus propios problemas. Él solo quería dormir o mirar las nubes.

Suspiro...

Se supone que en este mes dejaban libre a sus dos amigos hospitalizados, no sabían la fecha exacta, pero lo harían. Ambos ya estaban libres de cualquier tipo de vendaje, Bueno... Excepto Boruto que ahora usaba una bota ortopédica y muletas.

Pasaron unos cuando minutos que toco el timbre. Se reunieron entre los chicos y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier tema.

— ¿Cómo creen que nos fue en los exámenes? — Preguntó Sarada recordando las últimas pruebas que tuvieron en ese mes.

— Bueno. Creó que no estaban para nada difíciles especialmente la de ciencias y matemáticas, pero solo es mi opinión. — Dijo Denki mientras intentaba recordar la materia de ambas pruebas.

— La de matemáticas estaba de muerte Denki. — Se quejó en un murmullo Chochou.

— Pero ChoChou la prueba no iba más allá de unas simples sumas y multiplicaciones junto con un par de divisiones. — Aclaro Sarada.

— Oh no mientas Sarada. — Dijo la Akimichi con un tono amargado. — En clases es todo como 2 + 2 = 4 y en los exámenes es como La hipotenusa del área del verbo To be de la historia del período edo. — Intento explicar ChoChou de manera exagera.

— Lo que dijiste no tiene sentido... — Dijo Izuno con desdén.

Iwabee que estaba sentado junto a ChouChou parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar y murmuraba muy bajo «Alguien me entiende»

Wasabi solo pudo suspirar. Esos dos no tenían remedio.

— Para Boruto-Kun los exámenes van a ser pan comido. — Sonrió Denki recordando a su rubio amigo.

— Es un completo idiota, pero al momento de estudiar es un genio. — Dijo Shikadai mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular.

— Dudo que a Sumire se le compliquen los exámenes, ella también es muy lista. — Menciono Inojin con tranquilidad.

— Si no mal recuerdo ellos rindieron sus exámenes en el hospital. — Recordó Namida. — Al parecer los profesores iban los fines de semana al hospital para que los rindieran.

— ¿Eso se puede? — Pregunto Iwabee confundido.

— Según mi mamá ellos no querían atrasarse con nada, así que les dieron esta opción. — Aclaró Sarada. — Nosotros hemos rendido en estos tres meses 8 exámenes y 3 de ellos era con materia que ellos alcanzaron a pasar en clases. Creó que el resto van a ser informes o trabajos para ellos con los temas correspondientes.

— Ehhhh... Que suerte tienen esos dos. — Murmuro ChoChou con cierto tono de envidia.

Sarada y Wasabi miraron mal a la chica castaña, ella al percibirlas quedo intimidada inmediatamente.

— Ellos deben estar muy aburridos en el hospital. — Dijo Namida con un tono bajo.

— De seguro. — Concordó Shikadai.

— Ahora que hablamos de ellos.... — Hablo Metal que estaba ahí desde el inicio. — ¿No creen que estaban algo raros ambos?

— ¿A qué te refieres con "Raros"? — Pregunto Inojin confuso.

Tanto los chicos como las chicas miraron a Metal y este no pudo evitar entrar en un ataque de Nervios, pero aun así intento explicar la situación.

— ¿N-No notaron que a-ambos se la pa-pa-pasaban mirando a disimuladamente? — Dijo entre tartamudeos.

— ¿Eh? Eso es normal Metal. — Respondió Iwabee. — Ambos aún se deben sentir culpables de las heridas del otro.

— Y-Yo pensé lo mismo al i-inició. — El pobre parecía que iba a explotar por culpa de los nervios.

Sarada tomo al chico desde el cuello de su camisa y pidió al chico que se clamara. Mitsuki no tuvo más opción que separarlos antes de que Metal colapsara.

— Pero... ¿Es normal verlos con el rostro completamente rojo? Boruto mira siempre a Kakei-San y termina de esa manera. Lo mismo pasa al revés. — Dijo el Peli Negro de una.

Los ocho chicos miraban a Metal sorprendidos, ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Pero había una que parecía estar en pánico y esa no era nada menos que ChoChou. Sudaba por los nervios e intentaba con fuerza no decir nada al respecto. Pero lo malo de esta situación era que sus amigos la conocían demasiado bien y ellos al no verla reaccionar diciendo cualquier cosa.

— ¿ChoChou? —

La Akimichi se mordió levemente la lengua, odiaba que la conocieran tan bien.

— Estás muy callada. — Dijeron Iwabee e Izuno a la vez.

— ChoChou... ¿Sabes algo, cierto? — Preguntó Shikadai.

— ¿Quéeee? ¡Yooo! Claro que no... — El tono de la chica cambio a uno muy agudo y nervioso, era obvio que ocultaba algo.

La mirada intimidante que mostraban sus amigos la asusto un poco, si no la dejaban de morar así cantaría como gallo el estado de Sumire.

Sus amigos pusieron más presión en la Akimichi, ella suspiro y pensó en disculparse después con la Kakei, pero no podía soportarlo más.

— B-Bueno... Lo que pasa con S-Sumire es que e-ella está... — Cuando tenía pensado en decir sus siguientes palabras un repentino grito del salón hizo que todos se alarmaran.

La responsable se encontraba en la puerta del salón, agitada de tanto correr. No era ni nada menos que Tsuru.

— ¿Tsuru? ¿Pasa algo? — Le pregunto Sarada confundida por las acciones de la pelinegra.

La chica levanto la mano indicándoles que esperaran a que regulara su respiración. Después de unos segundos ella volvió a hablar.

— E-Están aquí... Boruto y Sumire están en la Academia. — Dijo entrecortado por la falta de aire. — Entraron en la oficina de... Iruka-San.

El resto del salón se había quedado callado por la impresión. ¿Ya les habían dado de alta? ¿Regresarían apenas salieran del hospital? No eso último era muy poco probable.

Cuando todo el salón iba a salir en busca de ambos chicos, estos mismos aparecieron frente a ellos.

— ¿Hum? ¿Por qué están tan callados aquí-ttebasa? — Pregunto un rubio confundido por el silencio de la sala. Esté se sostenía en pie gracias a dos muletas y tenía en su pierna derecha una bota ortopédica. Pero sin duda lo que más destacaba de él era la cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

— Awawawa Es muy raro que estén así de callados. — Dijo Nerviosa una chica de cabello violeta. Esta no parecía tener ninguna cicatriz en su cuerpo o lesión como las del chico.

Ambos vestían ropa común y corriente correspondiente a estación. El chico vestía un poleron de color negro con una franja color rosado oscuro en las mangas y un pantalón gris. La chica vestía un suéter color crema y unos pantalones negros junto con unas zapatillas de un morado oscuro con blanco.

— ¿Chicos? — Dudó Boruto en un llamado hacia sus compañeros.

El silencio duro solo 4 segundos más hasta que todo el salón "salto" sobre ellos para poder recibirlos.

Las chicas abrazaron a la Kakei y los chicos decidieron hacer comentarios sobre su cicatriz o de lo tanto que se extrañaba las locuras de Boruto dentro del salón. Obviamente después los chicos saludaron a la Kakei y las chicas al Uzumaki.

El salón estaba completo de nuevo.

— ¿Les dieron de Alta? — Preguntó Houki.

— Sí. — Respondió de manera afirmativa Boruto. Eso hizo que el salón se llenara de alegría.

— Pero. — Interrumpió Sumire.

— ¿Pero? — Repitió Sarada.

— Debemos estar un mes más en reposo pero ahora en nuestras casas. — Sumire y Boruto fueron testigos en como las caras de sus amigos de estar llena de felicidad paso a una de fastidio total. — P-Pero un mes pasa rápido.

— Sí, no se darán cuenta cuando pase otro mes. — Sonrió Boruto.

Durante el resto del descanso se dedicaron todos a hablar con los dos recién llegados. En el tema salían Bromas, escenas chistosas que lamentablemente se perdieron, momentos de torpeza de sus profesores, entre otras cosas más. Pero no duro mucho esto gracias al toque de la campana indicando el regreso a las clases.

— Es momento de irnos. Mi tía nos está esperando afuera. — Dijo Boruto anunciando el momento de irse junto con la Kakei. — Sumire, ¿Vienes a mi casa, cierto?

— Sí. Ino-San y Sai-San están trabajando así que nadie puede estar pendiente de mí en casa. Por lo que Ino-San me dijo que me fuera a tú casa para tener compañía. — Le respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa.

— Entonces vamos Sumire. — Correspondió la sonrisa. Boruto movió ambas muletas hacia adelante y con su pierna sana se impulsó hacia adelante para poder avanzar. — Nos vemos chicos.

— Nos vemos. — Se despidió la chica.

Todo el salón se despidieron de ellos, pero algo les dejo con la duda.

¿Desdé cuándo Boruto llamaba a Sumire por el nombre?

Sin duda los sorprendió mucho. Pero luego pensaron en la situación que vivieron ellos dos y de alguna manera era entendible.

[Más tarde.]

El sonido del timbre aviso a la familia de que había alguien en la puerta. Una pequeña niña corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con los amigos de su hermano mayor.

— Hola Himawari — Saludo Shikadai amablemente.

— Buenas tardes Shikadai-San. — Correspondió el saludo amablemente la pequeña.

— Vinimos a visitar a Boruto y a Sumire que también está aquí. — Le dijo Sarada con amabilidad.

— Onii-Chan y Sumire-San están en la sala. Pasen, pero no hagan mucho ruido. — Aviso la pequeña mientras se hacía a un lado para que los invitados pasaran.

— Himawari ¿Quién er.... Ah, Bienvenidos chicos. — Saludo Hinata que había salido a la entrada. — Boruto y Sumire-Chan están en el sillón.

Los recién llegados murmuraron un «Con su permiso» y se adentraron el casa dirigiéndose a la sala de estar de la casa.

Una vez ahí vieron a los dos sentados tranquilamente en el sillón, pero estaban muy callados. Sarada y los demás se pusieron frente a ellos para hablarles, pero estos estaban completamente dormidos. Ellos se usaban como soporte el uno con el otro, tenían una manta tapándolos. La posición de ambos era igual cuando los encontraron en la azotea (cuando terminaron encerrados ahí arriba).

— Deje de verlos un momento y se quedaron dormidos. — Dijo Hinata en un tono bajo. — Deben estar muy cansados.

— Supongo que yo tendré que quedarme hasta que Sumire despierte. — Suspiro Inojin con una sonrisa. — Esto no se puede evitar.

* * *

Estaba demasiado cómodo, muy cómodo. Mucho más que en la cama de hospital, en donde no podía moverse con libertad, pero ahora podía hacerlo. Se acomodó un poco más para poder seguir durmiendo, pero cierto ruido le molestaba, eran voces a su alrededor.

— ¿Espera ChoChou déjalos dormir! — Esa era la voz de una chica.

— Ohhh... No seas aburrida Sarada, es solo una foto. — Dijo otra voz.

Que molesto.

Una fuerte luz hizo que abriera los ojos. Somnoliento miro a su alrededor y vio a ambas chicas frente a él, ambas parecían nerviosas.

— ¡¡Mira lo que has hecho ChoChou!! — Le riño Sarada con enojo.

— No era mi intención despertarlo. — Se excusó la Akimichi. — El lado positivo es que tuve una buena foto.

— ¿Sarada? ¿ChoChou? ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? — Pregunto con un tono cansado Boruto.

— Vinimos a verlos y Hinata-San junto con Himawari salieron a comprar — Dijo Shikadai que estaba sentado en la mesa junto con el resto de sus amigos. — Ah y yo que tu no me muevo mucho o podrías despertar a Kakei-San.

Boruto se tensó al escuchar es y lentamente se volteo hacia donde sentía un leve peso. Ahí sobre su hombro se encontraba la cabeza de Sumire, que dormía con mucha calma. Su rostro pasó de estar normal a estar completamente rojo.

— ¡¿E-Ehhh?! ¡A-Ayudenme! — Dijo el chico con los nervios de punta.

— Que fastidio. — Murmuro Shikadai. — Arréglatelas tú mismo.

— Sumire se ve muy cómoda déjala dormir un rato más. — Dijo Inojin mientras tomaba jugo de un vaso.

— ¡¿Tú también Inojin?! — Alego el Uzumaki al ver la reacción tan tranquila del Yamanaka.

— Boruto-Kun está tan rojo que parece un tomate. — Rio Denki con diversión.

— Sí, tienes razón. — Concordó Namida.

— Kakei-San parece estar muy cómoda. — Sonrió Mitsuki.

— No te vayas a desmayar por los nervios. Ya es suficiente que a Metal le pase. — Murmuro Iwabee, hablando del chico que se quedaba hasta tarde en la escuela por el entrenamiento de fútbol.

Sumire que estaba durmiendo se acomodó sobre el hombro del Uzumaki y se aferró al brazo de este con ambos brazos, abrazándolo. Esta acción solo provoco al rubio y su sonrojo se hiso más fuerte que antes.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡¡Sumire es una lanzada estando dormida!! — Chillo ChoChou con ambas mejillas sonrojadas.

— .... Ruto... — Murmuro la Kakei.

El Uzumaki se tensó aún más.

— Boruto...Kun... — Dijo la Chica, que seguía durmiendo.

— ¿S-Sumire está soñando con Boruto? — Se sorprendió Wasabi que tenía ambas mejillas sonrojadas al igual que el resto, pero nadie superaba el de Boruto.

— ...Gracias... — Eso fue lo último que murmuro la chica.

El sonrojo que estaba en el rostro de Boruto desapareció al escuchar esas palabras.

— Cuantas veces te dije que no era necesario... Tonta. — Sonrió el Uzumaki mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre la cabeza de la chica.

* * *

{Un mes después}

La vuelta a clases para ambos fue muy relajante para ellos, estaban felices de volver después de aquel fatídico incidente que hizo que ambos terminaran en el hospital. Alumnos de otros salones habían ido también a verlos, especialmente los chicos que estaban interesados en la Kakei.

— Esos chicos son un fastidio. — Murmuro Boruto, mirando como unos chicos eran espantados por Sarada que protegía a la Kakei.

— Tú lo has dicho, Boruto. — Suspiro Shikadai. — Desde que volvieron estos chicos se pusieron más insistentes.

— Ni me lo digas. — Dijo cansadamente Boruto. — Solo han pasado dos semanas desde que volvimos y el caos aún permanece aquí.

— Como si esta escuela fuera normal — Le recordó el Nara. — En este lugar siempre hay algo que contar.

— Bueno... Creo que tienes razón — Concordó el rubio.

— Oye, Boruto. — Llamo Shikadai.

— ¿Hum? —

— ¿No piensas decirle a Sumire lo que sientes? — Pregunto el chico.

Si Boruto hubiera estado bebiendo algo de seguro lo habría escupido en la cara del Nara.

— ¡¿Ah?! — Exclamo Boruto sonrojado. — ¡¿D-De qué estás hablando-ttebasa?!

— Tú mismo nos dijiste a mí y a los chicos una vez estuvimos en tu casa— Recordó Shikadai.

Boruto se quedó callado por unos momentos.

— Después casi mueres a manos de Inojin. — Rio Shikadai.

— ... N-No lo digas así como así... — Se quejó Boruto con su rostro sonrojado.

— Te lo digo porque estas empezando a ser obvio como esos patanes. — Señalo Shikadai a los chicos que ahora eran perseguidos por Wasabi y el mismo Inojin.

— ¿E-Enserio? — Pregunto asustado el Chico rubio.

— La primera semana ellos solo veían de vez en cuando a ver a Sumire, pero como ahora pasa mucho tiempo contigo. Además de que la pasas mirando. — Le dijo el Nara. — Es obvio que se pongan así, incluso te miran mal.

— N-No me había dado cuenta. — Dijo sorprendido Boruto. Ahora que lo analizaba todo, era cierto.

— Y con toda la sinceridad posible te digo que mejor empieces a pensar en cómo declararte antes que termines en el hospital, otra vez. — Le recomendó el Nara.

— No otra vez... Me acaban de quitar la bota ortopédica. — Se quejó el Uzumaki.

— Pues ve pensando en algo. —

La mencionada se acercó a ambos chicos después de ser empujada por ChoChou y Namida. Parecía bastante nerviosa.

— Esto... Boruto-Kun... ¿Pu-Puedo hablar contigo después de clases? — Dijo la chica con un leve tartamudeo.

— ¿Eh? S-Sí... No hay problema. — Acepto el chico.

— T-Te veo aquí mismo en la tarde cuando no haya nadie, ¿Sí? — Le dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaban Namida y las demás.

— ....

— ....

— N-No me digas que Sumire tiene pensado en declarase a ti. — Shikadai sin duda estaba sorprendido.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡I-Imposible! — Negó Boruto de inmediato. — No, no, no, no, no ¡Absolutamente No!

— Pero cabe posibilidad que sea así. — Le dijo Shikadai sin descartar lo que acababa de decir.

Boruto estampó la cabeza contra la mesa y se intento esconder poniendo ambos brazos sobre la cabeza.

— No sabia que a los pandilleros les daba vergüenza ese tipo de cosas. — Intento Bromear el Nara con la intención de subirle los ánimos un poco a su amigo.

— Ya te dije que no me llames pandillero por la cicatriz. — Le dijo el chico sin levantar la cabeza.

— Lo siento... Se volvió algo inevitable. — Se disculpo Shikadai. Aunque realmente era algo divertido de hacer y no se sentía mal al respecto.

* * *

Shikadai miraba con inquietud a Boruto. Nunca pensó que su comentario realmente afectaría la "funcionalidad" del chico Uzumaki.

¿Por qué pensaba esto? Pues...

El Nara volvió a ver a su amigo y este tenía una expresión bastante tensa y nerviosa. Había dicho antes que pasaba mirando a Sumire... Pues creo que ahora era peor.

Los profesores lo habían regañado ya muchas veces. Konohamaru lo había dejado pasar una vez, pero a la segunda lo mando al pasillo y el que lo dijo sin importar nada fue Kakashi, quien dijo sin mas que dejara de mirar a Sumire, que no le iba a pasar nada (Ya que al parecer creyó que Boruto estaba preocupado aún por lo sucedido) eso avergonzó mucho al Uzumaki. Pero muchas risas al salón.

Durante el Almuerzo también paso algo similar, pero en vez de que los profesores estuvieran involucrados, ahora era Iwabee. Que si no fuera por Inojin, él no se hubiera callado nunca.

— Una palabra más y yo te molestarse todo el jodido año con Wasabi, ¿Entendiste? — Eso fue lo que le había dicho antes que el Moreno se quedara completamente callado.

Inojin tampoco estaba pasando un buen día. Aunque todos concluyeron que era por los celos de primo que dominaban al Yamanaka de vez en cuando.

Solo tenían que soportar hasta la tarde y ver que le deparaba a Boruto.

Las personas pueden a ser muy fastidiosas y eso lo hacia querer ser como una nube.

* * *

Sin duda Shikadai odiaba a la gente fastidiosa y Boruto podía fácilmente a llegar ser así de vez en cuando.

Este ahora se encontraba tirando de su brazo. Lo apreciaba como amigo, pero esto era completamente ridículo.

— ¡N-No me dejes solo Shikadai! — Exclamaba aterrado Boruto.

— Estás exagerando Boruto. — Le dijo el Nara intentando salir del salón de clases. — Solo espera a que Sumire llegue aquí Tranquilo, ¿Entendiste?

Shikadai logro soltarse del agarre de su exagerado amigo y se fue lo más rápido posible antes que lo volviera agarrar.

Boruto entro en pánico. No estaba para nada disgustado, pero el hecho de pensar que Sumire quería hablar a solas con él en el salón lo ponían muy nervioso.

Decidió sentarse en su lugar mientras esperaba a la chica. Afuera el cielo estaba de un color anaranjado indicando que pronto anochecería. Suspiro e intento tranquilizarse... Todo estaba bien. No podía ilusionarse con el tema de una declaración de amor.

Sus instintos se alarmaron cuando escucho la puerta del salón abrirse. Por la puerta que estaba cerca del mesón del profesor, entro Sumire, vistiendo su uniforme que usaban las chicas en épocas de frío. Ella se adentro al salón, dejo su bolso escolar en su pupitre y camino hasta el Uzumaki.

— Gracias por venir. — Agradeció Sumire con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ... S-Sí.... — Contesto el Uzumaki. — Y-y de qué quieres hablar...

La chica se sorprendió por eso y entro en un ataque de nervios. Esto se reflejaba en las manos de la chica.

— Amm.... Bueno... Y-Yo.... — Balbuceó la chica. — Quería decirte que....

La ansiedad estaba carcomiendo a Boruto, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y tenía miedo de que Sumire los escuchara.

— Quiero disculparme contigo. — Esas palabras sorprendieron a Boruto. Sabía que la probabilidad de que una chica como Sumire se le declarara, pero había un pequeño porcentaje en el que hubiera deseado que eso fuera así. Se sentía tonto y un tanto decepcionado. — Me entere por Sarada que últimamente los demás chicos no te han tratado tan bien por mi culpa, por eso quería disculparme.

No quería hacerla preocupar.

— Con que era eso... — Suspiro Boruto fingiendo una sonrisa ante ella.— No te preocupes por eso... Esos chicos no van a hacerme algo, además de que no me molesta para nada. Ellos actúan así por que se trata de ti Sumire, te volviste muy popular con los chicos y ellos te admiran. No dejare que eso me afecte, si ellos intentan algo solo me voy a defender. Después de todo tengo que volverme más fuerte de lo que soy ahora.... Para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hace unos meses atrás.

— P-Pero... — Intento decir Sumire, pero se quedo sin palabras al ver como el chico tomaba su bolso.

— No hay de que disculparse. — Le dijo el chico dándole la espalda. — Será mejor irnos... Recuerda que nosotros dos no podemos estar mucho tiempo afuera. Ino-San y Mi mamá nos lo dijeron ¿recuerdas? Ellas aún tienen miedo de que algo nos pase.

Sumire estaba sorprendida. Ella aún no terminaba de hablar. No le había dicho lo más importante aún. Apenas Boruto había dado un paso y ella dijo lo primero que pensó.

— ¡Espera un momento Boruto-Kun! ¡Aún no te he dijo algo muy importante para mí! — Le grito. Haciendo que el Uzumaki frenara y la mirara sorprendido.

— ¿Algo importante? — Repitió Boruto volteándola a ver.

— Sí.... — Afirmo la chica mientras se sonrojaba.

La Kakei tomo aire para poder relajarse. Durante los recesos había practicado para poder decirle esto al Uzumaki, y sus amigas la habían apoyado en todo momento para que lo lograra. Miro al chico directamente a los ojos, haciendo que este se sonrojada un poco, rápidamente la bajo, si lo miraba no lograría decírselo. Reunió todo el coraje que tenía y pronunció:

— Me gustas.... —

Boruto quedo totalmente callado por la impresión y lo único que salio de su boca fue un simple «¿Eh?».

— ¡Me gustas mucho Boruto-Kun! — Volvió a decir más fuerte. — ¡Desde que estuvimos en el Hospital! ¡No creó que fue incluso un poco antes de eso! No estoy segura... ¡Pero! ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Cada vez que estaba contigo mi corazón me latía muy fuerte, me ponía nerviosa y mis manos me sudaban! ¡Al principio dije que era por que yo estaba muy preocupada por tu estado en ese entonces! Cosa que es cierta... Pero cuando escuche la historia de Shirome y Murasaki. Cuando lo hable con ChoChou en esl hospital me quedo claro... Esos sentimientos que sentía no solo eran de preocupación... Sino que también eran de un gran cariño que te había dado y que finalmente se convirtió en esto... La primera noche en mi casa después de volver del hospital fue extraño... Me había acostumbrado tanto a tenerte cerca que se me hizo difícil incluso hasta dormir... Tú presencia se hizo importante para mí... Por eso también me había disculpado antes. Por que no quiero que salgas lastimado otra vez por mi culpa.

La chica había empezado a soltar lágrimas mientras le decía todo esto al Uzumaki. Este la miraba muy sorprendido. Se quería reír de si mismo por lo idiota que era, se quería golpear por ver sus lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Sin dudarlo ningún minuto, dio un paso hacia la chica y la abrazo. Esta acción sorprendió a la Kakei.

— A mi también me gustas Sumire. — Murmuró Boruto. — Yo sentí exactamente lo mismo. Yo también me sentí algo raro cuando escuche la historia de Murasaki y Shirome... Me sentí identificado. Yo tampoco pude dormir cuando volví a mi casa, tú presencia también es algo importante para mí.

Boruto se separo un poco de la chica sin llegar a soltarla. Con su mano izquierda levanto el flequillo de Sumire y vio la única cicatriz que tenia de ese día. Era pequeña, pero aún se llegaba a sentir mal por que ella la tuviera.

— ¿Me dejaras protegerte? No quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimada, no quiero que tengas otra herida como esta. — Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sumire le devolvió la mirada y no pudo evitar levantar una de sus manos en dirección a la parte derecha del rostro de rubio, en donde se hallaba una cicatriz horizontal sobre el ojo de Boruto.

— Con la condición de que yo pueda hacer lo mismo. — Le respondió la PeliVioleta que ahora pasaba sus dedos cerca de la herida del chico. — No pude evitar que te lastimaran. Yo también me haré más fuerte. Yo tampoco quiero que vuelvas a tener una herida como está ya tengo suficiente de que tengas una en tu ojo y en tu hombro.

— No quiero que salgas lastimada, pero tú no quieres que yo salga lastimado, eso no tiene sentido ¿Sabes? — Sonrió el chico con ironía. — Pero veo que no vas a cambiar de opinión- ttebasa.

Sumire no pudo evitar reír por la expresión brillante del chico. Sintió como su flequillo volvió a caer sobre su frente tapando de nuevo su cicatriz y la mano del chico que ahora se movió hasta su nuca. Ella por reflejo miro en dirección al rubio, que de a poco acerba su rostro al de ella.

La Kakei quedo anonada al ver como los ojos azules del chico brillaban mas de lo normal y cedió ante el deseo de hacer lo mismo que el Uzumaki. Estaba tan cerca, su corazón no dejaba de latir y solo esperaba a que eso al fin llegará, pero desde la puerta apareció otro rubio que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

— ¡¡Puedo aceptar que ahora seas el novio de MI prima, pero esto no lo acepto!! ¡¡Es MUY pronto!! — Inojin parecía que empezaría a escupir fuego en cualquier momento.

— ¡¿I-Inojin-Kun?! — Se sobresaltó Sumire totalmente avergonzada, tanto ella como Boruto se habían separado de golpe.

— ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí-ttebasa?! — Exclamo Boruto igual de avergonzado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo sentimos chicos! ¡Intentamos frenarlo pero no pudimos! — Se disculpo una cansada Namida que entro al salón.

— Lo sentimos Boruto. — Esta vez fue Iwabee que entraba mientras se sostenía la mejilla derecha.— Estaba totalmente controlado antes de que este me golpeara con su codo en la cara.

— Nosotras también nos disculpamos. — Esas eran Wasabi, ChoChou y Sarada.

Tanto Boruto como Sumire no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, sus amigos estaban ahí y los vieron en un momento muy vergonzoso.

— Pero tuvieron una linda declaración amorosa. — Sonrió la Akimichi. — Sumire se que te gustan los animes shonen pero tu declaración fue digna de un anime Shōjo.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡No sabía que a ti también te gustaba el anime Sumire! — Exclamo Boruto sorprendido.

— ¿E-Eh? Nunca lo preguntaste. — Le respondió nerviosa la chica.

— ¡¡Voy a enseñarte a tener la manos quietas Boruto!! — Grito el Yamanaka que parecía expulsar fuego por su boca.

— Oh oh... — Se alarmó el Uzumaki, sin dudarlo tomo la mano de la Kakei y salio corriendo por la puerta trasera del salón. — ¡¡Sera mejor correr lejos de tu celoso primo Sumire!!

— ¡¡Ehhhh!! — Exclamó la chica que se dejo arrastrar.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡¡Boruto —

Boruto empezó a reír con ganas mientras salia del salón a toda velocidad.

Puede que solo hubieran sido unos meses, pero él realmente se había divertido. Bueno. En la mayoría de estos. Muchas emociones y descubrimientos en muy poco tiempo, pero el suficiente. Todas las cosas empezaron con la llegada de la chica del cabello violeta y esperaba que hubieran muchos más en en el desconocido futuro.

Fin.


End file.
